Sentimental Memories (Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon)
by KrisHalo99
Summary: Lizzy Belle-Wood, an exceptional Duelist and musician, loses her memories from a fatal accident but somehow she's managing to remember who she was through what she calls "memory-dreams". Every day or so she receives a memory-dream from her past and reflects on it in a small journal. Her journey of finding her memories have begun!
1. Prologue: Who Am I?

Prologue

 _Hello. I guess I should write in this book, but I can't see why. My doctor said that I should keep it with me to express my feelings and thoughts about my current situation. However, I don't have much to say. I have no recollection of what occurred before my supposed accident, or any understanding of what to do in the present. The doctor had a word that he used to describe me at this time: an amnesiac. It's a funny word, but it means that I'm a person with amnesia. A girl with no memory, that's who I am.  
_

 _Oh yeah, apparently my name is Lizzy. Elizabeth Fiore Mamoru Belle. What a name to have. It sounds exotic and very familiar. I wonder why I have such a long name. I'm trying to remember myself, but it's not working. I've already looked in the mirror to catch a glimpse of myself, to see if glancing at a mirror can help remember myself. Nothing. A pale girl with black hair and golden-brown eyes in hospital attire, utterly clueless of the world around her. That is me. Nothing more and nothing less.  
_

 _Apparently, I have a family too. Their names are Leilani, Ronald, Jarod, and James Wood. The doctor told me this as he introduced my family members one by one. They were in tears, looking at me. Were their looks of contempt? Anger? Sympathy? At that moment, I couldn't figure it out. I wish I did. That way I would at least decipher what was going on, or what happened to me. It would be nice to know.  
_

 _Did I have friends? Extensive family? What were my hobbies? My favorite colors? Did I like watching TV? Playing video games? These are questions that are going to haunt me for as long as I don't know myself. I guess that's okay. Do I need to know all of the answers right now? But if I don't know, how can I move forward? How can I remember the things I need to do without knowing what or how I need to do it? What a weird way to think. Has my thinking been always like that?_

 _I don't know but I kind of hate this, not knowing and having to discover all over again. It's almost like a puzzle, except it's the pieces of myself that I have to put together. I wonder if doctors have to deal with this type of thing all the time. If they do, I feel sorry for them. It must be rough for them to help patients learn themselves again. The patients themselves must be so frustrated, perhaps even more than me._

 _But I shouldn't write any further about this. I know that this is my journal, but who knows if the doctors would use this to help me start to remember. I guess I'm trying to be careful with myself and how much I share. I wonder why I think this way. I desperately want to know. I want to know everything about me..._

Lizzy wrote out the last sentence with a sigh. "Will I ever know?" she said to herself. Suddenly, she heard the door knock in her hospital room and a nurse stepped in with a soft smile.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, it's time already?" Lizzy said, not bothered with the nurse saying her full first name. "Okay, give me a moment!" She slid to the side of her hospital bed and held the wheelchair handle with one hand and kept one of her hands on the bed. She slowly stepped off the bed and quickly got in the wheelchair. "Wow, that was easier than yesterday."

"It certainly looked like it," the nurse agreed. "Do you need me to take you to the rehabilitation center?"

"I think I'll be ok." Lizzy wheeled over to the nurse and said with a grin, "I'm ready!"

"Good luck out there, kiddo!"

"Thanks! I'll do my best." Lizzy immediately went off in a specific direction, leaving the nurse to close the door. 

"She hasn't changed a bit," the nurse said with a chuckle. "Even with her amnesia."


	2. Chapter 1: Divine Grace Northwemko

Chapter 1

 **I held the bedsheet covers tightly around me, hoping that it won't happen again. Shivering, I glanced outside of the patched-up window. There were only a few lights that shined in this dark place, in this part of Yuina in fact. A clear distinction of bright lights could be seen from the window, indicating the next sector of the island. But that wasn't my focus at the time. It was at the dark purple sky that hung above the island and everywhere else I could see. I was terrified. I didn't know where the noise was coming from, so I guessed that it may have been from the sky. I saw a light in the air for a few seconds, and then it came.** _ **Boom!**_ **I screamed at its sound and hide under the bed, placing my hands tight on my ears. I didn't want to hear, not again. How could the sky be cruel enough to send such an awful sound?**

 **"Fiore?" someone called from inside the room. I crept out from under the bed and saw my room buddy Naty, holding a rusty headlamp to light up some of the room and her brown complexion with green eyes. The electricity was out again, so we had to use whatever we could find to light up rooms. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "I didn't know you were up."  
**

" **The sky is scary," I replied, getting up from my hiding spot. "I wanted to get away from it."**

" **You can't get away from the sky!" Naty said with a giggle. "That's silly."**

" **But how do you make the noise it makes go away?" I pleaded. "I don't like it!"**

 **"I don't know." I frowned at her response. If she didn't know, then who else would know the answer? I was sure the adults would, but they were asleep, and Naty said that we shouldn't disturb them. "Oh, I have an idea!" she said suddenly. "Maybe we can make it go away after all!  
**

" **How, how, how?" I asked quickly, exciting for a way to get rid of the noise.**

" **We'll use our cards!"**

" **...Huh?" Naty sounded so proud of the answer she came up with, but I was confused. "Our monster cards?"**

" **Yeah! We'll ask them for help," Naty explained. "I heard that Papa Ray does it all the time, and help comes! Let's give it a try!" She ran over to her bed and grabbed a card from under her pillow. "Do you have your special card?"**

" **Yup!" I grinned. "It's under my pillow too." I grabbed the card and tried to look at it closely, though it was still too dark for me to see it. "I can't see it."**

" **You don't have to see it right now," my room buddy said excitedly, holding her favorite card tight. "We just have to ask for their help! Now let's do it!" She held the card up high and said, "Mr. Monster, we ask for your help in our time of need. Please come to us!" I watched her in awe as I anxiously waited for her monster friend to come. A minute passes...many minutes pass...there was nothing. "Huh, I thought that it would work!" Naty said with a frown. "Maybe it won't come out?"**

" **Should I try?" I asked curiously, kind of wanting to help.**

" **I don't think so. If it doesn't work for me, then it probably won't work for you."**

" **Can I still try? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"**

 **"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try."  
**

 **"Yay!" I held out my card to the ceiling like Naty did and said, "Can you come out and help us, please? We really need your help." I stared at my card, and a flash of yellow light appeared on my card for a second. I gasped in awe. "Did you see that, Naty?" I said in a soft whisper.  
**

" **Yeah," she replied, in awe too.**

" **Should I do it again?" Before Naty could answer, a little spark burst out of my card, causing me to drop it and stare at the thing that came out of the card.**

 **"F-Fiore, be careful!" my room buddy cautioned, stepping back from the little light. I touched the light, and a figure appeared in the room, floating before me. I had to look up really high to try and see the figure's face.  
**

" **H-Hello?" I said, being a bit shy.**

" **Why hello, little Mistress," the figure said. The figure's voice sounded like a nice lady. "You called for me?"**

 **I nodded quickly. "Can you make the noise go away?" I asked.**

" **What noise?"**

" **The noise the sky has been making for the past few times."** _ **Boom!**_ **I yelped and hugged the lady by instinct. I didn't know why, but she sounded so kind to me. "T-That noise!"**

 **"Oh, the lightning," the lady said. "I see...how about I light up the room a little? So that you would not be too scared to talk to me."  
**

" **I'm not scared," I said bluntly.**

 **"I-I am!" Naty said, hugging a teddy bear on her bed. The lady chuckled a little and made the light appear from a bit stick with a face on it with a few parts sticking out. I could see her entire appearance. She mainly wore purple with a pretty headdress that hid her some of her blonde hair and blue eyes, and red feathers that stuck out from her shoulders.  
**

" **Do you feel better now, Natasha?" the lady asked Naty, turning to see her.**

" **How do you know my name?" Naty asked in shock.**

 **"I have been around you and the other children for so long now because of the little Mistress. It seems I forgot that you cannot see me all the time."  
**

" **Could I see you, miss?" I questioned.**

 **"But, of course!" the Duel Monster lady answered. "Whenever you need me, call on my card, and I will come to your aid."  
**

" **Ok!" However, I realized something that I needed to say. "But I can't read too well," I admitted. "Can I ask for your name?"**

" **I am known as Divine Grace Northwemko in your world," the lady said with a smile.**

 **"Divine Grace North..wemko?" I repeated slowly. "That will be hard to remember."  
**

" **How about just saying Northwemko?" Naty suggested. "It'd be easier to say."**

" **I guess that can be suitable," Northwemko said. She turned to me and said, "As long as the little Mistress does not mind."**

" **I don't mind, Northy!" I exclaimed happily, hugging her tighter. I was happy to have a new friend to play with, besides the other kids here.**

" **Northy?" She sounded shocked and a little disappointed, or at least I thought. I stared up at my new friend and asked,**

" **I-Is it okay if I call you that?" The woman smiled and said,**

" **Yes, you can, my Mistress."**

" **Yay!"**

 _How strange. I'm here writing in this journal again, not to write of my feelings entirely but about a weird dream that I had. It was a dream that felt so real, so nostalgic to me. Why was that dream so vivid? I guess if I were to talk about the dream I should explain what it is. Perhaps it'd be for the doctors to see, or maybe I'm doing this for myself to keep a possible memory alive._

 _I was in a small room with two beds in it, and it seemed like I was scared of thunder, because as soon as I heard the noise, I ran and hid underneath the bed. My friend, or at least I hoped it was a friend, called out a name and I came out. Fiore, I think it was? She probably called me Fiore because that's part of my name. I seemed so adamant on hating thunder that we thought of a plan to make it go away, by calling for someone to help. But why from a card? I know that there was this person called Papa Ray that can call for someone by a card, but how could I have done it right? What about Natasha? Couldn't she do the same, or was she different from Ray an I? I still don't know.  
_

 _But besides that, my call seemed to have worked because a woman appeared. I couldn't see what she looked like until she lit up the area, and she was a charming woman. However, she was somewhat mythical, like a person in her form and the way she looked shouldn't exist or can't exist. But in my dream, I didn't care. I was happy to have her around, calling her by a nickname I made up on the spot. Divine Grace Northwemko...her name sounds so familiar and sentimental. Why can't I remember who she was to me? Horrible. I must be an awful friend to her. I wonder if I can talk to her...  
_

Lizzy set down her pencil and glanced around her area. "Okay, I think I saw a pile of cards somewhere here," she said to herself. "Where are they?" She looked around the room and saw a small pile of cards on a table next to her hospital bed. "Oh, there it is!" She grabbed the cards and scanned through them individually until she came across a particular card. "Divine Grace Northwemko," she read aloud from the bold text. She smiled softly. "So, you've been with me for a while, I'm assuming." 

"Yes, I have." Lizzy gasped as the Duel Monster appeared, standing beside her. "I have always been there for you," Northwemko stated with a smile. "Whether you remember me now or not."

"I...kind of remember you," the amnesiac admitted. "I just had a dream about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah! It was so vivid and real." Northwemko's eyes widened a little bit and asked,

"Could you tell me your dream, in that case?" Lizzy nodded happily and explained the dream to Northwemko. The latter listened intently and grinned, to the point that she had tears forming in her eyes. After the girl finished, she noticed the woman's happy demeanor but was worried about her tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Northwemko replied quickly, wiping away her tears. "I was just happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. The dream that you spoke of was an actual memory of your past!"

"Really?!" Northwemko answered her with a simple nod. Lizzy stared at her in shock for a few moments. Could the amnesiac be remembering who she was through dreams? Lizzy thought of that possibility and then said,

"I wonder if I'll have another memory soon."

"Perhaps, Mistress Fiore."

"Yeah...oh, that reminds me! My name is Elizabeth, but you referred to me as Fiore. Why is that?" 

"You will learn in time, my Mistress," Northwemko said. "You will learn in time."


	3. Chapter 2: Friends in Sector 7

Chapter 2

" **We're gonna have fun today, right Naty?" I asked happily, putting on my slip-on shoes.**

" **Yeah, it'll be great!" Naty grinned. "I have a new card that I found the other day. It'll be cool to show the others." She put on her shoes and tried to tie up the laces, but had no success. "Ugh, I hate tying my shoes!"**

 **"Need some help, baby girl?" We both turned to see a dark-skinned man with holed black jeans, a green camo jacket, and a black shirt. His face looked rough with scars and a slow-growing beard, but he had a good heart for us. Naty nodded, and the man knelt down to tie her shoes. "You know, sooner or later, you're going to be doing this on your own."  
**

" **But tying them slows me down. How come you can do it so well, Papa Ray?"**

 **"Well, I've been tying my own shoes for long that I can do it blindfolded!" Ray chuckled. "Plus, I've tied many kids' shoes, uniquely yours." Naty pouted at his last comment, which made the man laugh.  
**

" **That's why I wear shoes that I can easily put on!" I announced, looking at my shoes that didn't have laces.**

 **"It'd be nice to have some that will actually fit me," Naty mumbled. Ray finished tying both of Naty's shoes and stood up, saying,  
**

 **"One of these days, we'll find you a pair. It's just hard to find anything good in this sector of Yuina. But I think things will get better when you two grow up. You'll see." I glanced up at him, and I could see a twinkle of pride in his red eyes. I wondered why he had that twinkle, but the thought suddenly vanished because Naty's shoes were tied. That meant we could go play.  
**

" **We're gonna go find Sagi and Lumi!" I said, running out the front door and into the street.**

" **And Rocky too!" Naty added, running towards me.**

" **Remember to come back before dinner!" Ray yelled as we ran. "And don't get caught by the police!"**

 **"We won't!" the two of us said in unison. We didn't have to worry about cars when going down the street. Papa Ray says there haven't been cars in Sector 7 for years, but I didn't see why we couldn't have cars. There was enough space for them. However, Naty said that cars wouldn't look too good in a place like this. Apparently, Sector 7 was the only sector that didn't have a lot of tall buildings. Some of the buildings were torn down, others were completed but needed a good paint job and better pipeage. I even heard that there were places here that didn't have a good roof! But I didn't care if we had a roof or not. I was just happy to have people taking care of me. In the middle of our run, Naty decided to take the lead, so she ran ahead of me, past some ropes of hanging laundry and kids running around with no shoes on.  
**

" **Why don't some people have shoes?" I asked while we were running.**

" **There are people here that can't afford shoes," my friend explained. "We're lucky enough to get shoes."**

" **Oh, okay! But doesn't Sagi and Lumi have shoes too?"**

" **Yeah!"**

 **"That means we're shoe buddies!" Naty laughed at my comment as we ran to a street where there were four ways to turn to. An old and dim light post stood in the middle of the street. The four ways seem to look the same: rusty, old, and maybe a little barren. I wasn't sure what barren meant, but that's what one of Papa Ray's friends said about Sector 7. It's barren. But I just started to use that word a lot in times that make sense to me. "Sagi!" I called out. "Lumi, Rocky! Where are you guys?" I looked up a bit at Naty, who made a noise to call for them. She had her hands folded together tightly, and her lips were pressed on the bottom part of her thumbs. I wished I could do that but that takes a lot of skill, and I definitely don't have that.  
**

 **"We're coming, you two!" a boy's voice exclaimed. Out from a small building came two boys that were slightly taller than Naty and I. One boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, a shirt that matched his eyes, and tan shorts. The other boy had light brown hair, gray eyes, a green shirt, and black shorts. They both had a few bandages on their arms and legs; however, I wasn't bothered by that. Those two seemed to get hurt a lot. Although I did notice that one of them had a plastic bag.  
**

" **Hi Lumi, hi Sagi!" I said with a grin. "Are those new bandages?"**

" **Yeah!" the blonde-haired boy said proudly. "I climbed a metal pile today and found an old action figure. Sagi found something too!"**

 **"Really, Lumi?" Naty said. She looked over at the other boy and asked what he found in a pile.  
**

" **Here I'll show you," Lumi said. He reached inside the plastic bag and grabbed a metal-wired toy that was wrapped in layers of circles. "Ta-da!"**

" **Ooh," we said in awe. I certainly haven't seen something like that before, and neither did Sagi or Naty.**

 **"Cool, right?" Lumi commented. "I talked to Rocky's dad, and he said that it's called a slinky."  
**

" **Hi, slinky!" I said excitedly.**

" **But the slinky can't talk, Fi!" Sagi mentioned.**

" **Sure, it can! My card did a few days ago."**

" **Yeah but this is just something metal," Naty noted. "I don't think it's going to talk to you."**

" **Oh okay," I replied, a little disappointed. I decided to start another conversation to keep me upbeat and away from what I said. "Where's Rocky?"**

" **He's coming," Sagi answered. "He has to do a few things for his dad." Suddenly, another boy came running to the little group, wearing a brown poncho that covered his shirt and black pants. I glanced to see the boy and waved happily. "There he is!" Sagi grinned. "We're over here, Rocky!" The boy didn't say anything until he was in front of the group, panting from the run.**

" **Rocky is sorry that he's late," the boy apologized. "Dad wanted Rocky to check on the cooling metal."**

" **Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Rocky's dad is uh...what's that word again?"**

" **A blacksmith," Lumi said, looking at Rocky. "Rocky's dad is a blacksmith." Rocky nodded excitedly.**

 **"Rocky thinks that he'll be a blacksmith when he grows up," Rocky said proudly. I tilted my head, confused a bit. I heard from Papa Ray that it would be hard for Rocky to be a good blacksmith. I couldn't understand why but he said that it had to with my friend's face. His nose is not where everyone else's nose should, I think that's what everyone called crooked. His cheeks looked a bit puffy too. He'd seem strange to be a blacksmith, but that'd be cool to have a blacksmith friend, besides his dad.  
**

" **Did you guys bring the cards?" Sagi asked everyone.**

 **"Yeah!" the rest of us said proudly. We pulled out little cards that had monsters on them and showed the cards to each other. I had pulled out Divine Grace Northwemko, which was now my favorite card. Everyone else had cool cards too. I just wished I could read the letters correctly on their cards.  
**

 **"Now let's go play with them!" I announced excitedly. Everyone else agreed, and we began running down one of the four paths on the streets. As I ran, I decided to bring Northwemko out so that she could play with us. "Do you guys think it'd be okay if I bring my friend out of her card?" I asked the others as soon as we took a break from running.**

" **Yeah, it'd be fun!" Sagi exclaimed. "Let's see that power of yours, Fi."**

" **Rocky wants to see his friend come out of his card too!" Rocky added, holding his card tight. "Can Rocky see his friend too?"**

" **Um, I've never brought out more than one friend before," I admitted. But seeing how Rocky was sad, I added, "But I can give it a try! Papa Ray says that we should try out new things once in a while."**

 **"Yay!" Rocky grinned. "Here is Rocky's card." He gave me the card, and I took a good look at it, trying to read what it says. Naty went up to me and stared at the card too.  
**

" **What does the card say, Naty?" I asked her. Out of our entire group, Naty was the best reader.**

" **It says...** _ **Fossil Warrior Skull Knight**_ **," Naty read at the top of the card. "It's a Rock monster."**

" **Rock is cool because Rocky has that in his name," Rocky said. "Also, the card looks cool!"**

 **"Yeah, the card does look kind of cool," I noted. Although I thought it looked kind of scary because of the monster's skeleton appearance. "I'll bring Skull Knight out as soon as I get Northy out of her card," I told Northwemko to come out of her card, and she appeared in a few seconds, smiling at me.  
**

" **Hello, little Mistress," she said. "Am I here to play with you and your friends again?"**

" **Uh-huh! We're also going to get another friend to play with us too."**

 **"Really, who?" I showed Northwemko my friend's card, and she said,  
**

" **What an interesting card. Are you sure you want to bring him out?"**

" **Yeah!" Rocky answered. "Rocky wants to meet his friend, like how Fiore met her card friend."**

" **Very well then. Mistress Fiore, will you do the honor of bringing the knight out?"**

 **"Ok!" I said. I looked at Rocky's card and told it to come out of its card. I waited for a few minutes, and then a bright orange light appeared from the card. That light took the shape of a skeleton man with brown armor, a blue cape, and a sword.  
**

" **Who dares wake the knight of the Skull King?" the Duel Monster demanded.**

" **I did!" I exclaimed with a smile. My friends stared at me with frightened looks. They probably thought I was crazy. "We brought you out because we want you to play with us, and Rocky wants to meet you too!"**

" **H-Hello," Rocky stammered shyly, looking at his card friend. The Skull Knight looked at Rocky and said with a small bow,**

 **"It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope to be of use to you on the battlefield. But am I to merely "play" with you, with no explanation in mind?"  
**

" **Uh, we play for fun!" Naty said. "Is that what you call an explanation?"**

" **Skull Knight, they are just children," Northwemko explained softly. "Please have some sympathy for them. I am sure you had your time as a child many moons ago."**

" **I suppose," Fossil Warrior Skull Knight said with a sigh. "But this was not what I expected when I came out of my card. I expected more of a duel than playtime."**

 **"Well, we cannot get everything we want, but it could have been worse." Skull Knight nodded in agreement. My friends and I were watching the conversation play out until Rocky came up to his card friend and hugged him. The knight grunted in surprise and looked down at Rocky.  
**

" **Rocky thinks you're pretty cool," he said, looking at the knight. "Are you going to play with Rocky and his friends?"**

" **Yeah, please?" I asked. "It'll be fun!"**

" **Hmm," the knight said, thinking to himself. "I suppose a little fun will not hurt..."**

" **Yay!" my friends and I exclaimed. "Let's play!" So all of us, including Northwemko and Skull Knight, played for most of the day.**

 _I had one! I had another vivid dream, which was probably a memory like what Northwemko said. This time there were a lot of people in it. Papa Ray, Naty, Sagi, Lumi, and Rocky. I know those names...I know those people! Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue, especially those last four people. It looked like that those names were just nicknames, like how I was called Fi when in actuality it's Fiore. Now, what were their real names again?  
_

Lizzy looked at the hospital room ceiling, hoping to gain some recollection of their names. "What was it, what was it?" she mumbled to herself, putting the eraser part of her pencil to her lips. She sighed and then began to write again.

 _Man, I'm really starting to hate not remembering anything! How am I supposed to know these things without them being here?! I'm sure Northwemko won't be much help because I think she wants me to figure it out on my own. Why can't I have some startling realization and remember everything? So that I won't have to worry about it. So that everyone else won't worry about me._

The door to Lizzy's hospital room opened and in came the nurse, bringing in a tray of food. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm frustrated," Lizzy said bluntly. "I can't figure out some of my friends' names. I'm sure I know it!"

"I know that is troubling you," the nurse said with a soft smile. "But you'll remember what it is soon. Not everything in life can be understood in one day, especially on an empty stomach." She placed the tray of food on Lizzy's adjustable table and slid the table towards the girl. "Eat up!"

"Oh, yummy!" Lizzy exclaimed, eyeing the food. "Is that an apple?" Before getting an answer, she took the apple and began to eat it whole. "Yummy~." 

The nurse laughed. "My goodness, I knew it was a good idea to get you some food," she said. 

"Well, it was a great idea," Lizzy said, still eating. "Thank you...what was your name? I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name when I woke up from my coma a week ago."

"Not a problem, sweetie," the nurse smiled. "My name is Natasha."

"Thank you, Nat-" Lizzy was about to take another bite of the apple, but she stopped mid-motion. Her eyes widened slowly, and she put the apple down on the food tray. Natasha looked over at her and asked, 

"Are you all right, Lizzy?"

"Natasha..." the amnesiac repeated.

"Yes, child. That's my name."

"Y-You have the same name as her."

"Who?"

"Naty's. Naty's real name is Natasha!" Tears began to slip from Lizzy's eyes as she began to remember what she was missing a few moments ago. "Natasha, Sagittarius, Lumière, and Rockland! That was their names! I better write it down now before I forget." She pulled away from the little table that had her food and grabbed her pencil. The nurse rubbed Lizzy's head and said, 

"Remember to eat when you're done, all right?"

"Ok!" Lizzy replied as the nurse left her room. She started to write again.

 _I remember their names now! The kind nurse helped me figure it out. It turned out that she had the same name as Naty, which is Natasha. That got me to remember. Oh, those four. We had the craziest adventures, probably ones that we weren't supposed to have as kids. We scavenged through piles of random things to find the coolest stuff, jumped from one building to another to pretend that we were adventurers, and played with cards. I kept bringing out our monster cards so that we can play with them too! Just like in the dream when I brought out my card friend and Rocky's card friend! Though I'm sure, the latter friend was stunned to be out of his card. It was still fun, to hang out with everyone! However, I was the baby of the group. Everyone else was at least a year older than me, so they had to make sure that I didn't get hurt. But I had fun! I had fun hanging out with them. They were my childhood friends.  
_

 _I think I remember what happened to Rocky too. I didn't hear of it back then because I was too young, but his face was like that because he was accidentally dropped as a baby. His parents were escaping a house fire when it happened, and there were no doctors that could fix his face. So, he grew up with a disfigured face, though I think it was just his nose and cheeks that were injured in the accident. He was still a sweet boy though. Oh, how I miss those guys so much now! Maybe I can visit them after I get out of the hospital in a few days._


	4. Chapter 3: Three Kids

Chapter 3

" **Fiore, aren't you going to say hi?" I glanced up at Papa Ray for a while until I decided to look at the three other kids standing before me, two boys and a girl. The girl had black hair and brown eyes, looking shyly at me. One of the boys had a big grin on his face, and I thought it was odd that he had blue hair and brown eyes. I never thought I'd meet someone with that complexion. The other boy had blue eyes and black hair and didn't have a happy expression on his face. Did he want to be here at all?**

 **"Hello," I said softly to them. I didn't want to seem rude, but the only one that looked friendly was the blue-haired boy.  
**

" **Hi!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed. "I'm William. What's your name?"**

" **Will, we already know her name," the girl said. She turned to me and asked,**

" **Is Fiore your name?" I nodded. "That's a nice name. My name is Melody."**

" **Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "You have a nice name too."**

" **Thank you!" Melody nudged the other boy and said, "Go on and say your name too." I looked at the boy as he stuttered,**

 **"M-My name is Oliver." From what I heard, he seemed like he was...what word did Papa Ray use again? Was it** _ **nervous**_ **? I guessed that he was nervous to see me, so I smiled and said,**

" **Oliver's a nice name too. So...where's your families?"**

" **They dropped us off here," William explained. "I don't know why."**

" **Your parents have things that they have to do here in this sector," Ray explained. "Until then, you're staying here in our home. Right, Fi?"**

 **"Yeah!" I cheered happily. "Come in, everyone." I immediately went inside the house. I was happy to have some company since Naty was gone for the day, but I didn't expect them to not be from the area. Papa Ray said that they weren't from Sector 7 at all but their parents need to be here. I didn't know why, and I didn't bother to see because I wanted people to play games with me.  
**

" **What do you guys want to play?" I asked curiously when everyone else came into the house. "We can play pretty much anything!"**

" **Anything?" the other kids said in awe.**

 **"Yeah! My friends and I would play pretend a lot, and we play with cards too."  
**

" **What kinds of cards?" William asked excitedly. I pulled out my favorite card and showed it to them.**

" **Like these cards!" I replied. "It's really cool."**

" **What does it say?" Melody questioned, looking at the card closely. "I can't read it too well."**

 **"It says Divine Grace Northwemko! But that's all I can read from it. There are more words on the card though."  
**

" **Cool," Oliver said softly, staring at the card. "You must love that card."**

" **I sure do!" I exclaimed. "It's my favorite card!"**

" **Do you know how to play the game?" William asked. "You know, there's a game that goes with the card."**

 **"A game?" I've never heard of another game that has my card being played. My group of friends uses the cards to play pretend with, or have all of our cards in one pile so that each person can draw one out. If the card number is higher than another card number drawn out, then the person with the higher number wins. But that was all the games we knew of.  
**

" **Yeah, it's called Duel Monsters. It has monsters, spells, and traps in the game, and you can play against friends. That's what one of my friends told me."**

" **Spell?" I repeated, very confused. "Trap? Monster? I don't know what that is."**

" **The card you have is a monster card, kiddo," Ray explained. "Although Northwemko doesn't look like a monster." I became angry at that comment. Why would Northy be a monster? She looked nothing like a monster! I was sure that Papa Ray noticed my anger because he asked, "Are you okay, Fiore?"**

" **Northy's not a monster!" I exclaimed. "She looks like me."**

" **I know she does, but in that game, she is considered a monster card. Monster cards aren't just what we see as monsters. They can include other humans too."**

" **Really, Papa?"**

" **Sure! Here, I'll show you one." Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that didn't look like mine, his card being brown and my card was blue. He knelt down beside me and said, "This one is an old pal of mine. I've had this card ever since the game was introduced to Yuina."**

" **What's its name?" Oliver asked, looking at the card with us.**

" **This is Skilled White Magician. He's part of the game too, just like Northwemko. Does he look like a monster?"**

 **I shook my head.**

" **He looks like a guy in white," William said plainly.**

" **That's right!" Ray said. "Whether they look like a monster or not, they're all monster cards that are for the same game, waiting for their chance to help the player win the duel."**

" **You sure know a lot about the game, Papa Ray," I noted in awe. "Have you played it before?"**

 **"I sure have, and still play to this day with some of my buddies," Ray smiled. "Whenever we're not busy with working, of course." I gasped happily, thinking that I wanted to play too. It also sounded interesting not to try.  
**

" **Can you teach me how to play the game?" I asked. "I wanna play too."**

" **Of course, kiddo," Ray replied. "I think you'll be ready to play in a year or so."**

" **Okay!" I didn't question why he said that I'd be ready in a year. It was probably because he was still searching for a family for me, a better one than just him and a few other kids. He was always finding families to place kids like me, kids that didn't have real families.**

" **What should we play then?" Melody asked, looking around the little living room. "I don't see that many games here."**

" **We only have a few board games here," I said. "Some of the pieces are missing too. But we have fun playing pretend too. That's what I play when I'm with my friends."**

" **You three want to play that?" Ray asked, Melody, William, and Oliver. The three kids looked at each other and nodded at the man. "All right Fiore, stay in the house when you're playing with these guys. Their parents promised me that they'd be back before dinnertime."**

" **Okay, Papa Ray. Now let's play, let's play! I wanna be a knight fighting a dragon."**

" **Girls can't be knights!" William said.**

" **Yes, they can!" Melody protested. "Girls can be just as good at being knights as boys."**

" **Are you sure?" Oliver asked.**

" **Yes!" Melody and I exclaimed in unison. Then I ran up the stairs, hoping to show William and Oliver what we girls can do.**

 _Another day, another memory. This time it was Papa Ray, three other kids, and myself talking and about to play a game. William, Melody, and Oliver...at least I can remember their names from memory. I can remember two of them distinctly, but I can't remember too much of Oliver. Perhaps I will have another "memory dream" that can be just on him. I don't know how these memory dreams are going to play out each day, but I guess I'll just go with it and see what happens.  
_

 _Anyway, it seems like these three were some of my first friends that weren't from Sector 7, at least to my knowledge...I think I remember at least two of them now. William and Melody became my closest friends, and we grew up together. We spent lots of time playing and having fun, and I got to know them well, now that I think about it maybe I know them too well. I'm sure that Oliver was a close friend also. I just wish I remembered him more like I do with Melody and William.  
_

 _So, what should I do? It's early in the morning, and I feel wide awake. My memory was a bit long, but I think I've written down what I needed to. I'm sure that my doctor or nurse won't check up on me until breakfast.  
_

Lizzy put down her pencil and looked out the window of her hospital room. It was a gray day with clouds looming above the island. She knew that Yuina was an island, but the building wasn't high enough to see the ocean from her room. The doctors had explained it to her: Yuina was an enormous island that was split into seven sections. It didn't have any neighboring islands to go to, it was stuck in what people say "the middle of the ocean." The girl took a deep breath and said aloud, "It's probably going to rain today." She picked up her notebook and put it on the movable table, wondering what to do next. But an unexpected knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" Lizzy exclaimed, questioning who it could be. The door opened quickly and in came two teenagers, a boy, and a girl, with school uniforms on. Lizzy tilted her head curiously, trying to come up with an idea of who they were to her. 

"Good morning!" the girl announced. "This may be a bit early for you, but we wanted to visit before school started." 

"When we heard you were awake, we wanted to come sooner," the boy explained, putting a few bags on the floor. "But we heard from your doctor that you got a bit of amnesia and that he didn't want you to have too many visitors in a single amount of time." The girl nodded in agreement but frowned when he mentioned the amnesia.

"Do you...do you remember us?" she asked Lizzy.

"Um..." Lizzy carefully examined her two visitors. They have the same school uniforms but look distinct from each other, even though they are different genders. The girl had black hair that was tied into a high ponytail with bright brown eyes. She wore her school uniform proudly: a white collared t-shirt with a dark blue jacket, a matching blue skirt, high-knee black socks, and black shoes. The boy had the same uniform but wore pants instead of a skirt and had blue hair with dark brown eyes. "You do look familiar," Lizzy noted, thinking for a little bit.

"I-It's okay," the girl stuttered with a slight gulp. "Take your time." The amnesiac nodded and looked up at the ceiling, thinking carefully.

"Who are they?" Lizzy thought. "Were they a part of my dream already?" She began to think of her previous memory dreams until she came upon the one that she had that day. "Melody and William...did they look like them?" she pondered. "Let's see, they kind of look like those kids." Lizzy looked at them and bit her lip, hoping that it was them and not wanting to guess incorrectly.

"How long do you think it's gonna take?" the boy whispered to his companion.

"Shut up, William!" the girl said quietly, slapping his shoulder. Lizzy laughed out of instinct and exclaimed,

"Mel has become violent in my stead! I have accomplished great things!"

"Don't encourage her!" William protested with a pout. "How did I deserve this?"

"It's two against one~" Melody sang with a cheeky grin.

"How could this have happened to me?!" Melody and Lizzy laughed, much to William's dismay. The boy just shook his head. Suddenly, Melody and William gasped and exclaimed,

"You remember us?!"

"I-I kind of did," Lizzy said nervously. "You see, I had a memory dream before you guys came and you were in it. It was when I first met you with Papa Ray."

"Oh yeah!" William exclaimed. "I was so convinced that girls couldn't be knights and that they had to be the damsels in distress."

"So, you remember us fully?" Melody asked.

"I think it'll take me a few minutes to remember everything that we did, but I'll get there," Lizzy smiled. "How long are you here?"

"Until school starts for the day."

"Sweet! But what time is that at?" Lizzy's two friends chuckled at her comment and stayed with her in the hospital room until they left, talking of past memories.


	5. Chapter 4: New Home

Chapter 4

 **I woke up on the ground, cold to the very bone. I didn't open my eyes yet because to avoid my situation. Yet I heard rain droplets faintly in my ears and felt it drip down on my cheeks. I squinted my eyes open and struggled to sit up. After several attempts, I got into the sitting position, with my legs crossed on the ground. I coughed a little and let my eyelids open widely to take away the weariness I still had. I glanced around and noticed the shadowed alley I slept in, dirty with garbage and filth. I didn't see the end of the alley behind me, but I found a street light beaming in front of me, which gave me a good understanding of where I was at. But for someone like me at six years old, it's hard to navigate well without someone older than me. I gritted my teeth at the thought of an older individual, bringing to mind what happened to me two nights ago.  
**

 _ **"Leave this place!" the man yelled loudly at me. I didn't understand. The nice man, who I thought was friendly, turned into a cruel monster, all because of what he called my "problem."  
**_

 _ **"E-Excuse me, sir," I whimpered, holding the edge of my shirt sleeves in fear. "What did I do wrong-"  
**_

" _ **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He immediately grabbed my tiny figure and headed towards the front door. I screamed for help, wrestling with the man's grip. But nobody answered my cry as he threw me out into the front yard, slamming the door shut. I stood up quickly and wobbled to the door. When I got to the door, somehow the man knew I would come back because he exclaimed, "We don't need monsters like you in this house! Now go away!" His words laid a deep knife in the center of my heart, making me stupefied and confused. A monster like me? Why would he say something like that to me? I clenched my fists tightly and wept bitterly, running away from the house. I ran as fast as I could until I collapsed near an alleyway, holding myself close.**_

 **My tears blurred my vision when I decided to stand up, and I walked out of the alleyway I stuck myself in for two days. I glanced around and saw that the moon was high in the sky, brightening the way for weary travelers like me. Finding comfort in that shiny orb, I ran towards it with hopefulness. However, I knew that it probably won't lead me to anywhere I feel loved or even be wanted in that matter, except for Papa Ray's home. But that was too far away from here. How could I make it to the place that I will find love? I merely clung to whatever hope I could muster in my heart and kept running in the direction of the moon. I was surrounded by streets of fancy houses as I ran, homes I didn't pay too much attention to since I felt the moon's presence beckoning me to keep running forward. After staring at the moon for so long, I began to notice my surroundings were changing before my eyes. The houses were a bit older than the gorgeous homes I saw earlier. The buildings had thinner paint plastered on its walls because it was peeling off slowly, and the chimneys on the roofs were bricks placed in sturdy stacks. I was paying too much attention to that to notice what was in front of me and I smacked into a person, walking casually on the sidewalks. Because I was smaller than the person, I fell backward and landed on the concrete ground. The stranger I ran into glanced at me and said,  
**

" **Are you okay, kiddo?" I didn't say anything. After my experience that kicked me out of a house, I was too afraid to speak. I only nodded fast and stood up, wiping the dust off of my pants. I stared up at the stranger I met and tilted my head curiously. His face didn't look cross and mean like the man I was with earlier. He had a clean-shaven face, only leaving a small mustache on his face to show that he was a grown up. His eyebrows lifted from its normal position in shock and concern, revealing a scar that was just above his eyes. His eyes showed his big pupils with a hazel blue hue surrounding them. I didn't know how but I saw something: I saw kindness clearly seen through the big eyes. I glanced at his other features: a buzzed haircut that gave way to his sun-tan skin and dirty blonde hair, and a muscular build with a white t-shirt covering it up, that matched the plain black pants and shoes he wore. "Do you know where you're going?" the man asked gently.**

" **N-No," I stuttered quietly, looking down shyly.**

" **Well, where are your parents?"**

 **"I don't have any anymore. My parents died a few years ago, and I live with Papa Ray. But I'm trying to get back there now..."  
**

" **Are you out here all by yourself?"**

" **Yes." I looked up at the man again, and he looked bewildered. It seemed he never saw a kid like me out in the streets before. I began to walk away from him to go find my way back to Sector Seven when the man said,**

 **"Hey, how about you stay with me for a little while? You must be tired and hungry, and Sector Seven is quite a ways from here. What do you think?" I turned to the man again, who this time had a smile on his face. I thought only for a second before nodding at his invitation. What he offered seemed to be a relief off of my tiny shoulders, and I didn't hesitate to accept the offer. "My house is a few blocks away from here," the man explained. "But we'll be there in no time, okay?" I smiled a little and walked beside him as he began the journey to his residence. We barely talked on the way there, only answering his question of where I was before our meeting. After a short while, I started to yawn frequently, and my steps began to drag slowly on the sidewalk. I looked forward and noticed that he was waiting for me by a stop sign. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again, trying to keep myself awake so that I can reach his house. I caught up with him, and we kept walking to the house. He walked as slow as I did, which made me smile more. He stopped walking and turned to the house on our right side and said, "Here we are." I turned to see the house and just stared at it. It was a big house with a somewhat big yard. Most people didn't have big yards because each house was close to each other. I knew that from living in Sector Seven. The yard was a dark green hue with a little-paved road that lead to the house. Nothing was overgrown, the patches of green were even all the way around the yard. The man walked onto the little road, letting me follow closely behind him. I had a very uneasy feeling inside of me. I didn't know this man, or where I concern where I've been. Yet I figured that I would be safer here, at least safer than the previous person taking care of me. The man opened the front door and exclaimed, "Honey, I'm home!"  
**

 **"Welcome back!" a woman exclaimed back from far away. The man took off his black shoes near the front door before the tiles turned into a wooden floor. I didn't know if I should take off my worn sneakers, so I stayed close to the door.  
**

 **"Honey, come over here," the man shouted. "There's someone I would like you to meet."  
**

 **"What, a visitor?!" the woman exclaimed, walking out of the room to meet her husband. "Dear, I told you to call me whenever we get-" She stopped talking and halting, staring down at me with widened eyes. Her green eyes matched her dark tan face and jet-black hair. She looked a bit plump, but the smile she soon had was contagious in my mind. However, her smile was a bit sad, and she turned to her husband. "Where did you find her?"  
**

" **She ran into me a few blocks back when I was out walking."**

" **Does she have any parents?"**

 **"No. This little girl lives with Ray in Sector Seven." The woman glanced at me in concern and kneeled down to my view level.  
**

" **What's your name, little one?"**

" **F-Fiore, ma'am."**

" **Oh, don't call me ma'am! You can call me Leilani. This here is my husband Ronald."**

" **Nice to meet you..."**

 **"Nice to meet you too, sweetie!" She patted my head gently, and I grinned, feeling the warmth coming to my cheeks. I felt an immediate attachment to her and hugged her legs, giggling happily.  
**

" **Wow, she really likes you!" Ronald chuckled. Leilani laughed and picked me up, holding me close like I was one of her kids. I giggled more and nuzzled her chest until I heard her heartbeat.** _ **Thump-thump**_ **. I pressed myself closer to where I listened to her heart.** _ **Thump-thump**_ **. I didn't know why, but I thought it was the most relaxing noise I have ever heard in my life.** _ **Thump-thump**_ **. I loved it. I liked it so much that I closed my eyes to focus my attention on that noise. I kept smiling until I slowly fell asleep, murmuring one word.  
**

" **Mama..."**

 _I got another memory but...it wasn't a good one, at least at the beginning. There was a man that threw me out of his house. For some reason, he wasn't satisfied with who I was and thought I was a monster. That's very upsetting. I guess I have something that people don't like, that much is certain. I wonder what it could be...my memory dream never mentioned it. But by then, I was on the streets for two days before running into someone that would take me in. In the night, I started to run in the direction of home, Papa Ray's house in Sector Seven. Did I know that I wouldn't make it too far before collapsing? There may have been the possibility of me collapsing, especially since I'm frail by a medical condition. That's what the doctor has told me a few times, that my body is weak on its own. I wonder what that means too. I have so many questions!  
_

 _Perhaps Ronald and Leilani would know. From the ending of that memory-dream, it seemed like I stayed with them for a while. I haven't had too many visits from them though. It's mostly from two guys, Jarod and James. They make me laugh and smile, but I don't remember who they are to me. All I know is that today I'm going to their house. Maybe I live there? Perhaps I will stay there until Papa Ray comes to get me? There are so many things left unanswered. People that have visited me said that it's better if I figure out myself on my own, without any help. So far, I know of Northwemko, Sagittarius, Lumiére, Natasha, Papa Ray, Rockland, William, Oliver, Melody, Ronald, and Leilani. That's a lot of people to keep track of, but somehow, I managed to do it in the past, or at least that's what I'm assuming.  
_

 _Perhaps everything will be answered in time, like what my nurse has been saying to me. Like what I've been saying and writing for the past few days, it's frustrating to not remember anything. I see people each day visiting me, and most of them I can't remember! Ugh, I wish I could remember them! That way, I wouldn't have to worry about it, and others wouldn't have to worry too. Is there any way I can remember sooner than just receiving these memory dreams?!  
_

"Lizzy?"

The girl looked up from her book and saw her nurse with a wheelchair in front of her. "Hello, Nurse Natasha!" Lizzy smiled happily, closing the book. "It's time to go, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Natasha smiled back. "Jarod and James are waiting for you outside. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The girl slowly got up from her hospital bed and stepped over to the wheelchair, with her journal and pencil in hand. She carefully sat down on the wheelchair with the nurse's help and exclaimed, "Time for an adventure!" To her proclamation, the nurse laughed. Lizzy looked up at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you act the same as before," Natasha smiled. "Even though you've lost your precious memories, you're still the same girl that I knew from a while ago."

"A while ago? Was I in this hospital before?"

"Once you remember, you'll be surprised with how many times you and your friends have been here. Now let's go see those two boys."

"Okey-dokey!" Soon, the nurse began to wheel Lizzy out of her hospital room and out into the hallway. Not too many people were in the halls as the two went to where Jarod and James were waiting, but they occasionally saw people roaming the hospital. 

"Are you excited?" the nurse asked Lizzy.

"Excited?" Lizzy repeated. "Hmm, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's nice that I'm going to be out of the hospital, but I don't know where exactly I'm going." 

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Lizzy. You'll like where you are going. It's going to be...homey."

"Okay." Lizzy smiled softly and took a deep breath as they exited the hospital entrance. The wind hit them as soon as they walked out, but it didn't bother them. To those two, it was nice to be outside. The sky welcomed them with the evening colors of red, orange, and blue, which made Lizzy feel warm and happy. She was out of the hospital and was thankful for it. But now it was time to venture to the unknown, an unknown that she once knew beforehand. She glanced around the area and asked, "So where are Jarod and James at?" 

"They should be here," the nurse said, looking around too. "They said that they would meet us out front with the car, but I don't see them." Suddenly, a black car came zooming through the parking lot and braked hard to the side of the road where the nurse and Lizzy were at. The two's eyes widened, and the nurse slowly wheeled Lizzy's wheelchair back a little bit, just in case Lizzy wouldn't get hit. "And there they are," Nurse Natasha said with a nervous sigh. 

"Who was driving?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"I have an idea of who it may be, but we'll see." Out of the front passenger seat door, a young man came out and exclaimed,

"You are NOT driving when we go home!"

"Aw come on, it wasn't so bad!" another guy said, who was in the driver seat. "At least Keiza didn't freak out. Right, Keiza?"

"I didn't freak out this time!" she cried from inside the car. "But seriously, James is right. You shouldn't drive when we take Lizzy home, Jarod."

"It's two against one, dude," James said, crossing his arms. "Give me the keys."

"Okay, fine," Jarod sighed, turning off the car's engine and handing James the keys. "But I call driving when we go to class. I need to practice more so that I can get used to driving normally again."

"It's been two years since you were forced to drive crazy," Keiza noted, getting out of the car.

"...I'm still not used to it." Jarod soon gets out of the car with the other two and heads towards Lizzy and the nurse.

"Why hello, you three," the nurse smiled. "I figured that Jarod would be driving crazily again."

"Good evening," Jarod said with a smile. He then turned to Lizzy and said, "Hi Lizzy. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Jarod!" Lizzy grinned. "I'm doing okay. How about you?" 

"I'm doing well. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! But where are we going? I haven't remembered too far in just yet."

"Okay, what do you remember so far?" Keiza asked curiously.

"Well, I just had a memory dream earlier, and I met a man and a lady. Their names were Ronald and Leilani." The others gasped in surprise. "What?" 

"You remember Mom and Dad!" Jarod exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Mom and Dad?" Lizzy repeated. "So, they're your parents?"

"Yeah! You never saw me in your dream?"

"No, I didn't." Lizzy then smiled. "But I'm sure that I'll remember you soon though. I can be sure of that."

"Take your time, Liz," James said, fixing his long dreadlocks a little. "We know that you'll remember us sooner or later."

"But how do you know that? How do you know that I'll remember you?" Keiza, Jarod, and James didn't know what to say until the nurse said,

"Well, you're just the type of person that wouldn't want to forget people or your memories. It's very sentimental and precious to you." 

"I am that type of person?" Lizzy said, thinking about it for a few moments. "I guess I am. A lot of the memories I'm getting seem to be very special, and they involve people. Hopefully, I'll get to remember all of you too!" She smiled brightly, and Jarod exclaimed, 

"That's the spirit! Now let's get you going to the house. Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow, and having you back home is going to be a special treat for them." 

"They're not home now?"

"No. Mom had some business to take care of at the big museum in Sector 3 and Dad was on duty at sea. But they'll be here tomorrow for sure, Lizzy! Are you excited?" Lizzy thought a little before coming up with an answer.

"Yeah," Lizzy said. "I am excited."


	6. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

Chapter 5

 **I glared with a tiny pout at the cards I had in my hand, hoping to find what I was looking for. I sighed hugely and glanced at my opponent. "Do you have a three of diamonds?" I asked, hoping that he would have it. My opponent furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me, saying,  
**

 **"Well...nope! Go Fish!" I sighed in frustration and drew a card from the little pile we had in front of us. I now had four cards in my hands, while he had one card. I glared at him intensely, and he just laughed at my expression. "Do you have the 9 of clovers?" he asked with a smirk.  
**

 **"...Yes." I gave him the card, and he threw it and its pair down on the table, declaring his victory.  
**

" **I win!" he grinned in triumph.**

" **Awww, why can't I win?!" I yelled, complaining.**

" **You just have to be lucky, sis!" I pouted and began to play with my braided, black hair. I didn't like to lose to my brother. "You want to play something else, Liz?"**

 **"No, it's okay." I put my cards into the card pile, then my brother shuffled the cards and put it on the big, living room table. It's been quite a few months since I've walked into this house, and I've felt right at home. Ronald and Leilani, which I now call Papa and Mama, adopted me and I've been happy spending time with them. I even got a new name, Elizabeth Belle Wood, but my family has been calling me Lizzy for short. I think they changed my name for safety, though I don't know the safety reason. I would probably know the idea when I'm older. Besides that, my new parent's son Jarod, who was three years older than me, liked having me around too and we would play games together all the time. He has playful hazel eyes and black hair, and he had a happy smile. I really like to see people smile, which I noticed even though I am six. If I didn't see a smile, it would make me feel sad on the inside.  
**

" **Hey, guess what?" Jarod said to me.**

" **What?" I asked curiously.**

" **James is coming over today!"**

" **James?" I repeated. I wasn't too familiar with a boy named James.**

" **Yeah, he's my friend from school," Jarod explained, getting excited. "He's come here a few times to the house. You don't remember him?"**

" **Uh, not really."**

 **"Don't worry, you'll remember when you see him!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and my brother ran over to the door to answer it, leaving me by myself. I was thinking of who James could be and wondered if he was friendly or not. After living here for a while, everyone around me has been kind. Even when I started school, I had new friends and teachers who were nice to me. So, I assumed that whoever this James was would be nice to me. Jarod came back to the room with another boy following him. "Lizzy, this is my buddy James," Jarod introduced. "James, this is Lizzy. You remember her, right?" James nodded without making a sound. He was brown skinned, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He kind of reminded me of myself. I have brown eyes now, and black hair except my hair was longer than his and I had lighter skin. But that didn't matter to me because I was happy to meet him.  
**

 **"Nice to meet you!" I grinned. I held out my hand so that I can shake James' hand. Mama told me that shaking someone's hand was a polite way of greeting them. I waited for my new friend's response, but he didn't shake my hand. He stared at my hand though, like it was unknown to him what to do. I dropped my hand to my side and turned to my brother, very confused. My brother mouthed out,  
**

 **"Don't worry about it." I nodded, still smiling. I guessed it was okay for that to happen. Jarod suggested that we could go play outside, and I thought it was a perfect idea. James nodded again in agreement, and the three of us went out. Since we had a relatively big yard, my parents got a little playground set for us to have fun. It wasn't much: it was just a swing set attached to a slide, but I loved it. It was way better than what I had over in Sector 7. I preferred the swings since I liked going high up into the sky. I ran over to the playground and sat down on one of the swings, kicking the ground so that I could get a head start. I glanced over at Jarod and James, giggling.  
**

" **Come on, guys!" I exclaimed to them, swinging happily. "It's fun!"**

" **We'll be there!" Jarod replied. "But I have to go inside for a few minutes. I forgot Mom wanted me to do something."**

 **"Okay, Big Brother!" He ran inside the house, leaving James to join me on another swing. I glanced at him to see his nonchalant self, swinging slowly on his seat. I stared at him, curious as to why he would act like this. I never saw anyone like that before, and it seemed sad to see him in that way. So, I decided to ask him a few questions to see if his expression could change. "Where's your house at, James?" He didn't respond but pointed at a red house that resided far away but still in the neighborhood. "That red house over there?" He nodded and sighed sadly. I glanced forward and remembered something that Mama told me a few weeks after I was adopted.  
**

" _ **Mama, can I go play with Jarod?" I asked her, hugging her leg as she cooked food. "He said that he was gonna play with the other kids that live around here."**_

" _ **Of course, sweetie!" she smiled, looking down at me. "Just make sure you don't go near the red house when you're with them."**_

" _ **The red house? What's wrong with the red house?"**_

" _ **There's a red house in our neighborhood that has people that are not nice. Everyone in this neighborhood knows that and warns the children to stay away."**_

" _ **Why do we have to stay away?"**_

" _ **The people that live in that house might hurt you, sweetie. I don't want you or Jarod to get hurt so you must stay away, okay?"**_

" _ **Okay, Mama."**_

" _ **But there is one other thing I want you to do."**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **Be friends with the boy that lives in the red house. He won't hurt you a bit and has been through a lot recently. Okay, Lizzy?"**_

" _ **Oh okay, Mama!"**_

 **"Oh, I get it!" I exclaimed with a smile, looking at him now. "You live in that red house! Mama said not to go near it, but I can be friends with you though!" James brought his swinging motion to a halt and got off, walking away from me. I tilted my head and jumped off of my swing. "W-Where are you going?" I called out, running after him. "Big Brother might come back soon." James didn't stop walking. I still went after him in hopes of getting an answer until we ran into a bunch of kids that I didn't know. I peeked at them from behind James, and they glared at him.  
**

" **Give us whatever is in your pockets!" the leader exclaimed. "Or else we'll beat you up!"**

" **Wait, he's the kid from that red house!" one of the other kids said. "Our parents said that we shouldn't go near the house, or anyone in it. I see him leave the house sometimes." I saw James clutch his fists tight and my eyes widened a bit.**

 **"Is this gonna be a fight?" I thought. I wasn't familiar with fights, except for a few that I've heard of from Papa Ray. So, I wondered what was going to happen. But somehow, I knew that someone was going to be hurt, and I didn't want that.  
**

" **I don't care if he's from that house!" the leader snickered. "I want what he has. His parents won't care. They don't care at all! So, give me what's in your pockets!"**

" **No!" James exclaimed. It was the first word that I have ever heard from him.**

 **"Fine, then I'll just take it from you!" The leader and James began to fight as the others encouraged the leader to win the fight. I backed away a tiny bit and thought of something I could do to help James. For a little girl like me, it was hard to find a solution because boys would usually fight and I wouldn't. That's what my brother told me: girls don't get into fights. I meekly agreed with him, but at this point, I desperately wanted to help. I ran into the battle without hesitating and bit the leader's arm hard. The boys yelled in pain and threw me to the ground. I whimpered a little but stood up and bit his arm again harder. The leader threw me down once more, but this time I blacked out.  
**

 **The first thing I heard after going unconscious was Mama talking to James. I could barely listen to what they were speaking about, but I'm sure it had something to do with me. I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch, whimpering again. I looked at myself and found a few bandages on my arms and legs. I discovered that there was no one in the room and got scared.  
**

" **M-Mama!" I cried. She came into the room quickly and sighed in relief. James followed her into the room and smiled a little.**

 **"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Leilani exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "What happened, sweetie?" I explained what happened as best as I could and Mama listened to my story. "All right, next time don't get into a fight like that, okay? You'll get hurt again if you keep this up."  
**

" **But I wanted to help, Mama!"**

 **"I know, but you're too young to get into fights and sometimes a fight isn't the solution to a problem."  
**

" **Really? So, what could I do?" Leilani thought for a while and said,**

" **When you are older, you'll be able to see that love and sacrifice is a way that you can help people."**

 **"Love and what?" I hadn't heard the other words before so I was curious to listen to what it meant.  
**

 **"Love and sacrifice. Sacrifice is when you give something up to help a person," Leilani explained.  
**

" **Oh, I see!" I replied, understanding what she said.**

 **"Good. Now I have to get dinner ready. so stay in the house, okay?"  
**

" **But I wanna play outside again! Could I, please? I promise I won't go out of the yard."**

" **Well...oh, all right. But stay in the yard."**

" **Yay!" I stood up and immediately ran outside to the swings, sitting down on one of them and kicking my feet again. I laughed as I swung very high. James and Jarod soon joined me, racing to see who would get the last swing first. It turned out that Jarod won the race and sat on the swing, slowly swinging up and down. The two boys laughed as the latter sat on the ground against one of the poles that held up the swings. I saw him smile as he watched us and I began to have an unsettling feeling in my heart. I was sure that he wanted to have fun with us and I wanted everyone to have fun. I then remembered what Mama told me about sacrifice and jumped off of the swing, landing on my feet.**

 **"Are you done already, Liz?" Jarod asked, still swinging. I shook my head and ran over to James, who was still watching us. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the empty swing. He looked at me in shock, and I said,  
**

" **Get on, James! It's your turn to swing." He gave me a warm smile and sat on the swing. I tried to get out of the way so that he could start swinging but he picked me up. I giggled, not knowing where I would be taken to, and he placed me on his lap. I gasped and turned to him with a happy smile.**

" **Are you ready?" James asked me.**

 **"Yeah!" I exclaimed with a huge grin. He started to kick his feet, and I held on to the swing's two chains tight as we began to swing together. The warmth of having someone with me on the swing made me have a happy feeling inside of me. I didn't know how else to describe that feeling, but I was delighted. "What Mama said works!" I thought. With the sacrifice I made, love began to exist.  
**

" **Aww!" Jarod shouted, looking at the two of us. I giggled again and looked at James, who blushed in embarrassment. I just laughed because I didn't know why his face was so red and turned to the sunsetting sky.**

 _You know what? This past memory was way better than the previous one before it! I finally got to see Jarod and James in my memories. It seems that Jarod was who I expected to be, my brother. I don't know the entire case as to who James is to me at this moment, whether he is a good friend or a brother. But what I do know is that he lived in a red house, and from what I am seeing, he lives with us now. I'm sure it is better this way since his parents didn't seem to nice. I don't think I ever met them, and that may be a good thing.  
_

 _Now this memory was about me playing with Jarod and James, and it seemed that it was the first time that I can remember meeting James. Now why I don't remember my first actual meeting with James is unknown to me at this point. But this second meeting was significant. Maybe it was the third or the fourth meeting, I honestly don't remember. But then again, I don't know too much of the past. Anyway, James wasn't too talkative, and he was sensitive to me talking about the red house. Could it be that he didn't want to talk about his parents? Could they have hurt him in any way? If they did and they're still in the red house, I will find them and expose them in their evil ways!  
_

"Hey Liz, you doing okay?" Jarod asked, stepping into her room. "You look pretty upset."

"I'm fine!" Lizzy replied quickly, looking up from her journal writing. "Just writing on my recent memory dream."

"What was it about?"

"Well, it had you and James, and we were playing on the swings."

"Huh, we definitely did that as kids. What else happened?"

"There were neighborhood bullies, and they wanted to take stuff from James, so they started to fight, and I bit the leader's arm hard! I'm proud of myself for that!" Lizzy stared up at her brother with a gleam in her eyes, making Jarod a little worried. But he was relieved that she remembered him and James. 

"So, do you remember James and me now?" Jarod asked curiously. Lizzy gave him a warm and comforting smile and answered, 

"Of course, Big Brother." She got up slowly and hugged Jarod tightly. He, in turn, hugged back with tears in his eyes. He was finally getting his little sister back. "Mama and Papa are going to be home soon?" Lizzy asked, still hugging him. 

"They'll be here any minute!" Jarod said, letting go of the hug and looking down at Lizzy.

"Hooray! I've been practicing walking to the stairs most of the day. I hope I can get down the stairs though."

"If all else fails, we'll just carry you downstairs." Lizzy nodded happily as James yelled from outside of the room,

"What are you guys doing?"

"Liz just had another memory dream!" Jarod yelled back. "We were in it, dude!"

"Really?!" James immediately ran to Lizzy's room where the other two were at and said, "I-I was there?"

"Yeah!" Lizzy smiled. "We were playing on the swings. Remember that we swung on the same swing together?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" James said in surprise. He sighed softly and then said, "Wow, that brings back a lot of memories." He frowned a little after he told them that.

"Hey, let's not focus on the sad things," Jarod said, putting a hand on James' shoulder. "All we can look to now is now and the future."

"Right," James said.

"Yeah!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Besides, Mama and Papa are going to be here soon." Suddenly, they heard the front door open from upstairs and a male voice who exclaimed,

"We're home!"

"They're here, they're here!" the girl yelled. "I'm going to go say hi." With most of her strength, she walked out of her room and to the staircase. The front door was near the staircase so Lizzy could see who it was from upstairs. There at the front door was Ronald Wood, carrying a few bags and wearing a military uniform. He looked up at Lizzy, and a happy smile sprang to his face. 

"Lizzy!" he cried, putting down his bags and walking up the stairs.

"Papa!" Lizzy exclaimed in reply, slowly walking down the stairs. But it didn't matter how fast she was getting down the steps because Ronald got to her first. He hugged her tight and carried her down the stairs, holding her close. "Did you miss me?" the girl asked.

"Of course!" Ronald replied. "I haven't seen you since...since you first woke up. Your mother and I were so worried about you, but now I don't have to worry too much anymore. I'm glad you're doing good, and that you remember."

"I do remember but not everything. Hopefully, I can remember it all soon!"

"Honey, why did you leave your bags at the front door?" Leilani asked as she walked into the house. "It's complicated to get in if-" She stopped talking because she saw the two at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Hi, Mama!" Lizzy said. "Wanna join the hug?" Leilani stared at her, forming tears in her eyes as she replied,

"Of course!" She dropped her bags and joined Ronald and Lizzy's hug, crying because she saw her girl. "Do you remember me?"

"Uh-huh!" I remember Jarod and James too!"

"We're a family once again!" Jarod announced, walking down the last step and joining the hug. "Come on, James!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" James said, walking down the last few steps of the staircase. "You gotta be patient sometimes, dude." He joined in the hug too, and they all were ecstatic to be together again. 


	7. Chapter 6: Learning Duel Monsters

Chapter 6

 **"Sis, I got a new game that I want to play with you!" Jarod exclaimed from another room. I quit what I was doing at that moment and ran over to my brother. A new game? I wanted to play a new game!  
**

" **What is it, what is it?" I asked curiously, running to where my brother was in the gaming room. He was sitting down on the floor with some cards in his hands. I sat down on the floor next to him and whispered, "What is it?"**

 **"It's called Duel Monsters!" my brother cried aloud. "It's a game that I've wanted to get into for so long now. So, now we get to play since I got enough money for cards."  
**

" **Duel Monsters?" I repeated. "I think I've heard of it before! Papa Ray said that there was a game called that and that I should learn how to play sometime."**

" **Well, it's time for you to learn then. Are you ready?"**

" **Yeah! I got a card already that I want to use."**

" **What card?"**

" **I'll be right back to get it!" I ran out of the room and went to my bedroom. I was super excited. I finally get to learn how to play Duel Monsters, sooner than I thought too. I grabbed the card that Northwemko was in from my little bed table and hurried back to the gaming room.**

" **What did you get?" Jarod asked curiously as I hid the card behind my back.**

 **"It's a card that I've had ever since I was in Sector Seven," I explained. "It's really special to me, and Papa Ray told me that it was a Duel Monsters card. Can I show it to you?"  
**

" **Yeah, do it! You've already made me curious, so go ahead."**

" **Ok!" I revealed the card to my brother with a shout of "Ta-da!"**

" **Whoa, that's a cool card, Liz!" Jarod exclaimed in awe. "What's it called?"**

" **Her name is Divine Grace Northwemko," I explained. "She's so cool! If you're going to teach me how to play Duel Monsters, then I'd love to use her in the game."**

 **"Okay, can I see the card?" I nodded and handed Jarod, who began to scrutinize it. I sat next to him again so that I could see him examining the card. Although he is my brother, I didn't want him to hurt my old friend. "It looks like it's a ritual monster."  
**

" **A ritual monster?" I said.**

" **Yup!" You have to have a specific card and a few monsters to summon her. She looks pretty rare too. Where did you find her?"**

" **I found her, and she's been my friend ever since! Do you want to meet her?"**

" **Uh...I mean, sure but you need the right cards to summon her."**

" **What do you mean? I've been able to do it all the time!"**

 **"But how? The card says differently." Jarod began to read the card description. "This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Grace". When this card is Ritual Summoned, select a number of face-up cards on the field (except this card), up to the number of monsters you used for the Ritual Summon. While many of the selected cards are face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects".  
**

" **So, once it's summoned," I began, "I get a certain number that was the number of monsters I used for the Ritual Summon. That tells me how many monsters on the field I get to choose and they won't be affected by card effects." I turned to Jarod for confirmation. "Did I get that right?"**

" **Yeah, you're right!" Jarod said with a smile. "Man, I need your reading comprehension for whenever I read."**

 **"Thank you," I giggled. But then a realization hit me. "So, I can't summon Northy without the Ritual of Grace card then."  
**

 **"Yup. I'm sorry, Lizzy. I don't even know if that card is rare or not. I mean, I didn't see it in the store, but we can look for it!" I frowned a little, not understanding how I was able to get her out of her card. Jarod seemed to notice my concern because he asked me, "Are you okay, sis?"  
**

" **I'm okay," I replied. "I'm just wondering how I've been able to get Northwemko out of her card."**

" **What?! But that's impossible. You've never played the game before, right?"**

" **Yup, I've never played it. But somehow I've managed to get my friend out of the card."**

 **"Okay?... Can you show me how you did it?"  
**

 **"Sure, but I need the card back." Jarod handed me the card back, and I held out the card into the sky. "Come out and say hello, Northy!" The little, yellow spark appeared on the card and out came my card friend.  
**

" **Hello, my Mistress," Northwemko smiled.**

" **Hi, Northy! Have you met my big brother yet? He's going to teach me how to play Duel Monsters!"**

 **"I do not think I have met your brother, but it is wonderful that you are learning to play the game."  
**

" **Yeah, I know!" I turned to Jarod, who was in complete shock. He's never seen her before because I've never told him about her. But now that I'm going to play Duel Monsters, I figured that it was time to tell him! "Big Brother, this is my friend Northwemko," I introduced. "Northwemko, this is my big brother Jarod!"**

" **Why, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jarod," my card friend said, bowing a little.**

" **I-It's nice to meet you too," Jarod replied in shock. "I-I didn't know that you could do this, Lizzy. We all know that you can use magic, but I don't remember you telling me about this!"**

 **"I know that I didn't tell you," I said. "I wasn't sure when to tell you. But I can tell you now since we're gonna play the game and you don't think I'm crazy!" My brother looked at me with some concern and asked,  
**

" **Since when did I think you were crazy?"**

" **Well, my powers make crazy things happen, right?"**

" **But it makes cool things happen! It doesn't mean that you're crazy. You're just different."**

 **"And being different is a great thing, Mistress Fi," Northwemko added. "You should be proud of being different." Proud of being different? That was a weird thing to think about since I wanted to be like every other eight-year-old. But my magic powers were kind of in the way of being normal. Although, I do like my abilities and how I can show my friends what I can do. They thought it was cool, so why can't I think it's cool?  
**

" **Okay!" I smiled. "I'll be proud to be different." I then turned to Jarod and asked, "Can we learn how to play the game now?"**

 **"Yeah, we can!" Jarod laughed. He laid out the game mat and a few cards. "Okay in the game, there are monsters, spells, and traps! There are different types of each, and they're going to be important in what type of card deck you make. The goal of the game is to lower all of your opponent's Life Points to zero, and you'll win!"**

 **"Ok!... How do I do that?"  
**

" **By playing the right cards at the right time!"**

" **Huh? Where did you hear that from?"**

" **The store clerk, but I don't know what that means."**

" **But you said that you wanted to play the game! You even knew about how to summon Northwemko in the game!"**

 **"Just because I want to play it, doesn't mean I know what I'm doing! Some of my friends play the game, but I've only seen someone actually play it once."  
**

" **But don't we have an instructional manual somewhere?"**

 **"Yeah, and I haven't read it just yet! It'll take me too long to actually go through the manual."  
**

" **May I assist you?" Northwemko asked.**

" **You want to help us in a game that you were created from?!" my brother gasped. "How does that even work?"**

" **I am not sure. However, I am willing to try and help you as much as I can."**

" **Yay!" I cried in joy. "Northy's going to help us!"**

 **"Now let us see," Northwemko said, getting the instructional manual. "It says that there are Normal Monsters and Effect Monsters that can be summoned. Monsters that are Level 4 and under can be summoned normally, but monsters that are Level 5 and above need to be Tribute Summoned, depending on their level."  
**

" **Their level?" I repeated, looking at the manual too.**

" **Yes. When a monster is a high enough level, one monster tribute will not be enough to make the summon possible. You may need two."**

" **Are there any monsters that don't have to have tributes and are a high level?" Jarod asked curiously.**

 **"I do not think the manual says that," Northwemko replied, skimming through the little book. "This must be an easy manual then. It tells of Normal Summons, Tribute Summons, and Fusion Summons. But that is it."  
**

" **How can you lower their attack points?"**

" **I think it depends on what is done on the battlefield. If your opponent's monster is in attack position when you attack, then you will definitely do battle damage. But if your opponent's monster is in defense position when you attack, your opponent will not take any damage."**

" **That's a lot of things I have to remember," I said in surprise.**

" **Well, that is why you play the game and when you play long enough," Northwemko began, "I am sure you will remember all of the rules."**

" **Then what are we waiting for?" Jarod announced. "Let's start playing this game!"**

" **Yay!" I cheered happily, making Northwemko chuckle a little.**

 _Duel Monsters. That's what my memory dream was about this time. My brother and I were learning how to play Duel Monsters. At first, I was a bit confused on how to play the game since I was able to bring out Northwemko a lot during my childhood, but my brother and I managed to learn how to play still. It was also the first time I introduced Jarod to Northy! I could tell that he was shocked, but he wasn't too surprised. Apparently, my magic powers produced different phenomena. I guess that's what makes me different from everyone else. I have magic powers.  
_

 _Maybe that's how I was able to summon Northwemko into the real world. Who knows at this rate? Perhaps I can give it a try, using my magic powers. But what can I do with my magic powers?_

Lizzy wrote down that sentence and began to think about it more. "If I have powers," she thought aloud, "then what can I do with it?" She glanced at her hands and wondered more. "Maybe if I concentrate whatever I have to my hands, then I'll be able to see some results! Yeah, that's a good idea." She didn't find it weird that she was talking to herself. She actually found it to be relieving because she can think out loud about what to do next, instead of freezing up. She cracked her knuckles and held out her hands slightly, concentrating with all her might. She also looking at her hands, hoping that something will happen. Yellow light began to appear from her fingers, and Lizzy was delighted. "It's working!" I thought. "It's working, it's working!" 

She giggled happily as her hands began to glow too, but there was one problem that she soon realized. "How do I stop it?" she said to herself, glancing at her hands. The light began to glow brighter, and she started panicking. "How do I stop this thing?!" she yelled aloud. The light grew even brighter until it exploded, making Lizzy scream and fall off her bed. After a few minutes, she got up from the floor and sat on her bed again, panting softly.

"Everything okay, Liz?" James asked as he ran inside her room. "I heard you scream a few minutes ago.

"Yeah," Lizzy replied. "Just a little frazzled from what I just did."

"What happened?"

"I wanted to try out my magic, so I did and it kind of exploded! Is that normal?"

"I don't know..." James admitted, "Your magic power is something that is beyond anything everyone knows of. It's that unique."

"So, can I control it?" Lizzy asked curiously. "Or should I figure that out myself like almost everything else I've had to do so far?"

"I don't know that either. Whenever you have used your power in the past, you just used your imagination and come up with something on the spot, snapping your fingers to make it appear."

"Ooh, I wanna try that!" Lizzy thought of one thing that she wanted to see appear and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a book appeared into her hand. "Wow, cool!"

"What book is that?" James questioned.

"It's a book I've been reading from my big shelf," she explained, pointing to the big bookshelf that hung along the top part of her room. "I don't know whose idea it was to have this big shelf, but I love it!"

"It was Mama Leilei's idea," James smiled. "Now are you going to be okay, since I'm sure you are going to be using your powers to figure things out."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, James!" He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Lizzy to think of all sorts of things she could do. "Hmm...I wonder if I could summon out Northwemko with a snap of my fingers?" She grabbed Northwemko's card and some other cards that were with her and snapped her fingers. In another instance, a light came out of the cards and began to take shape. However, it wasn't the shape of Northwemko but a shape of a four-legged creature. Lizzy's eyes widened, and she stepped back from the light, wondering what was happening. The creature finally took shape, and it revealed to be a creature that appeared to have two heads, with a purple-blue mane and had jewels attached to its body. The creature looked up at Lizzy and stared at her. "U-Um, hello?" Lizzy said shyly. "You're not Northwemko for sure. So who-" She couldn't finish her sentence because the creature jumped on her, licking her face. Lizzy was shocked but began laughing, trying to tell the creature to stop. "Northy, help! I'm under attack!" Northwemko came out of her card and said with a sweatdrop,

"My apologies, Mistress. It seems that Cerberus could not wait to say hello."

"Oh, its name is Cerberus!" Lizzy said, still trying to get off of the creature. "That's a wonderful name."

"Indeed," Northwemko replied. "Its full name is Mythical Beast Cerberus."

"I can see why it's mythical! I mean, look at the two heads." Finally, Lizzy sat up and held both of Cerberus' heads. "My, you two are just precious!" she squealed, kissing both of their foreheads. "It's wonderful to meet you again. I do not have all of my memories back yet, but I will soon. That's a promise!" One of the heads licked her again, making Lizzy giggle.

"I do not think they care," Northwemko noted. "They are just happy to see you, Mistress."

"Well, I'm glad to see them too!" the girl grinned. "I hope that I meet the other Duel Monsters I have to. I'm sure there's a few more in my deck."

"There are a few more. Quite a few, actually. So, would you like to meet all of the Duel Monsters?" 

"Of course! I would like to have reintroduction to the monsters, please!" Northwemko smiled happily, and more light appeared from Lizzy's card deck. Lizzy was excited to meet all of the Duel Monsters in the deck and hoped that they would be friendly and pleasant to her once again. 


	8. Chapter 7: Returning Home and a Pokémon

Chapter 7

" **Papa Ron?" I said, looking up at my stepdad.**

" **Yes, honey?" Ronald replied, still looking forward at our destination.**

" **Will you, Mama Leilei, Jarod, and James be okay while I'm in Sector Seven?"**

" **Of course, we will. There's no need to worry about us. What I am worried about is you. You're going to be there by yourself."**

" **But I'm going to see Papa Ray and all my old friends! They'll protect me." Ronald chuckled at her response and said,**

" **I know they'll be there, but can you handle being by yourself without us?"**

 **"I think so," I admitted, holding Ronald's hand. "But if not, then that's what I am going to be there for. I'll learn how to defend myself." My stepdad nodded, and the two of us stepped to the big gate, where I will be going. It's been a long while since I was in Sector Seven, and I honestly didn't think I'd get to come back for a long time. After a few weeks of being with the Wood family, I made up my mind to go back to Sector Seven when I was old enough, maybe in my teens or 20s.  
**

 **But I'm nine years old, and I'm going back to the place I once called home. The reason was evident to Papa, me, and everyone in our house. I wanted the chance to learn self-defense, like Jarod and James, have already. Jarod started karate class when he was young and is now learning how to shoot a gun. James fascinated himself with archery and has been getting better with it ever since. But for me? I only know a few things of magic and potion-making. Oh, and I have been learning how to play the violin. That's it though. Mama and Papa were beginning to worry about me and how I would be able to defend myself if they went away for a little while. Papa was still a part of Yuina's military, and Mama wanted to get a job as a museum historian when Jarod, James, and I were old enough to live in the house by ourselves. It was one of her big dreams, to be a historian and be near Yuina's historical roots. I kind of took after that fascination in history, but I liked more general history.  
**

 **After Ronald talked to some of the gate guards, he turned to me and said, "Are you ready to go?"**

 **"Y-Yeah, I'm ready," I replied nervously. At that moment, I didn't want to leave my stepdad. I was about to venture out to the unknown again. There was never any big gates when I was still living in Sector Seven, and I didn't know where I would go.  
**

" **Don't worry too much," Ronald smiled gently, sensing my anxiety. "Ray and his new wife are going to be waiting for you at the other side of the gate."**

" **But I don't see them," I noted, looking past the guards and seeing no one there.**

 **"Well, the security here is very particular on who comes near the gate, and Ray is an interesting fellow when it comes to the police in Sector Seven."  
**

 **"I would imagine that. Ray is that type of guy."  
**

 **"Identification, please!" the guard exclaimed to me. I was startled by his voice but I handed him a few papers, and he skimmed through it. "Who do you call yourself?"  
**

 **"It depends, sir," I replied politely. "I'm known as Lizzy Belle Wood outside of Sector Seven, but in the sector, I'm Fiore Mamoru."  
**

 **"Fiore Mamoru it is then. We've already spoken to the ones taking you in, and they will be on the outside portion of the gate area. Go to them and no one else. Understood?"  
**

" **Yes, sir." The guard walked out of the way so that I could pass through the big gate. I stared at the gate for a second before hugging Ronald tight. "Bye, Papa!" I said. "I'll see you near the end of the summer."**

 **"See you then, Lizzy," Ronald smiled. He pecked my forehead and let go of the hug. I grinned at him and ran through the gate. Then I felt a different presence as soon as I entered Sector Seven. It was a strange feeling, yet very familiar to me. Was it nostalgia? I'm pretty sure it was because many memories of the sector began to enter my mind. All those fun times and innocent laughs came to my focus, though now I'm sure that it won't be the same. I'm a lot older than I was when I left, so now I'm going to be aware of the things that I wasn't aware of before. What a weird thing to think of for my age. I then smiled to myself as I walked beyond the gate. I read way too many books. I kept walking a little bit longer and found Papa Ray with another lady right beside him. He still looked the same as how I remembered him. He had a few more scars, but they were on his neck, and he grew out his beard more. I grinned happily and waved at him, still walking towards them.  
**

" **Hi, Papa Ray!" I exclaimed, still waving.**

" **There's one of my kids!" Ray chuckled, going towards me. "How's living with Ron and his family?"**

" **It's been great! How's living here in Sector Seven?"**

" **Good but it can be better. I am glad to see you again."**

" **Me too, me too!" I ran the last few steps to him and hugged Ray tight. He hugged me back tightly and whisked me up into the air. I laughed as he whisked me up and then put me back on the ground. "So, where's Naty and the others?"**

 **"They couldn't make the trip here, sweet girl," Ray explained. "Rocky's working with his dad on some metal work and the other three are doing me a favor of watching over some kids. But there is someone that is here who wants to meet you." He turned to a woman who was walking towards us. She was a dark-skinned lady with brown, dreadlocked hair and blue eyes. She looked a little plump, but I didn't mind that. She was beautiful in my opinion. "Fi, this is my wife May," Ray introduced. "This lovely lady has been mine for two years now."  
**

" **Wow," I said in surprise. "I wish I was there when you two got married." I looked over at May and said, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Has he caused you any trouble yet?"**

" **Not too much, sweetie," May laughed. "It's nice to meet you too, Fiore."**

" **Now Fiore, you know that I don't cause trouble," Ray said with his hands on his hips.**

" **That's not what Papa Ron has told me recently." May laughed at my comment while Ray sent a playful glare my way. I giggled softly at his glare and looked around a little. "I don't remember this part of the sector. Is it new?"**

" **No, it's still the same," Ray replied. "But there are a few things that have been added here, to make life easier for us."**

" **Like a dishwasher?"**

" **Not yet but we do have laundry mats now."**

" **Cool!"**

" **Now how's that card friend of yours?"**

 **"Card friend?" May repeated with curiosity. Papa Ray knew of my ability for a while now, but I didn't realize that his wife was in the dark about it.  
**

" **She can bring Duel Monsters to life like me, honey," Ray explained to May. "The first time she did that was when she was still in the house."**

 **"Yeah, and Naty was there too!" I added with a smile. "It was really cool."  
**

" **Well, that's incredible!" May commented. "You must be curious on what you can do with that power." I nodded. Besides learning self-defense, I'd like to know how my powers worked. Papa Ray was one of the people that I knew of that works with magic, and magic was one of the things that I wanted to know more about.**

" **Don't worry Fi, I'm gonna teach you what to do with that magic of yours," Ray said, gently grabbing my hand and May's. "It's gonna be part of your self-defense training. But for now, let's go home."**

 **"Okay!" Then the three of us began to walk home, to where I called home long ago. As we went, we caught up on what has been going on in our lives. From what I was hearing, Sector Seven was doing its best to get better, but there are still some conflicts from inside the sector. We were walking past a small alleyway when I heard a small cry. I stopped walking and looked around, curious as to where it was coming from. "Did you hear that, Papa Ray?" I asked, still glancing around.  
**

" **Hear what, baby girl?" Ray questioned, looking back at me because he and his wife were ahead of me.**

" **I heard some cry in the alleyway just now. Should we check it out?" Papa Ray put some thought into it and then sighed.**

 **"The problem is that you were the only one that heard it. So, I do not know if we all should-" Ray was interrupted by the same cry again, this time it was a bit louder, from the alleyway. "Well, I heard it now. It seems like there is someone that needs help." I gasped in surprise. There is someone that needs help? Well, I must help that person.  
**

" **I am going to help the person!" I announced, walking into the alleyway. "Can you keep an eye on whatever might come in after me?"**

 **"Sure thing, Fiore!" Ray exclaimed as I went in the alleyway. I carefully stepped into the creepy place, hoping that what I just walked into was not a trap. There was not any light coming to the other side of the alleyway so I could assume that I would be coming up on a dead end.  
**

 **"Hello?" I called out, looking around the alleyway. "Is anyone here?" I heard the voice cry again, louder than ever before. I walked quickly to where I heard it, which was near the end of the alleyway, and squinted my eyes. It was kind of hard to see in the alleyway, and I hoped that no one would come out of nowhere and scare me. I stepped forward and then heard a rustling noise in front of me. I gulped, not knowing what I would do if something actually jumped out at me. I do not know how to properly defend myself yet, and now something is going to jump out at me?! This is going to be an interesting experience. "C-Come out and show yourself," I said aloud, deciding to be brave despite non-expertise. After a few moments, I thought that something did come out of its hiding spot, but I could not see who it was that came out. So that I could see who this was, I started to step back towards the bit of light that ran into the alleyway. I stepped back until I was in front of the light, and from the shadows came a little four-legged creature. It had oval, yellow eyes with blue and black fur. His front legs were blue with a yellow stripe, and his back legs had just black fur. The creature had a yellow, star-shaped tip on its black tail, and it drooped to the ground. The little one looked kind of sad, staring at me as if it was wondering what I was doing here. I sighed in relief. The creature did not look dangerous in my eyes. "Why, hello there!" I said softly. "Was it you that was crying out earlier?"**

 **"Shinx," the little creature replied, still staring at me. I somehow understood what the creature was saying, and I said,  
**

 **"Ah, so it was you. Where do you belong, little one? Where is your family?" The creature only shook its head. I knew what that means: it does not have a family. How has it managed to survive this long without a family? I thought for a few minutes of what to do. I do not live here anymore, and I have no idea if the Wood family would take it in. But I did not want to leave it alone again, and it was getting pretty dark. So, I should just take it with me for the time being. "How about you come with me?" I said gently. "You can stay with me until we can find a proper home for you. How does that sound?" I sounded a lot like Papa Ron when he took me in. But I just wanted to say it. It made sense for me to say it like that. I saw the little guy smile, beaming brightly because of what I said.  
**

" **Shinx!" it cried happily, wagging its tail.**

 **"You will come with me?" I said. "Hooray! Follow me to destiny, my new friend!" I began to walk towards the alleyway exit and turned to see that the little guy was following me. That made me happy as I went towards Papa Ray and May. "I found a new buddy!" I exclaimed happily.  
**

" **Who did you find?" May asked curiously. I stepped out of the alleyway and glanced at the creature, who followed me out of the dreaded place and stared at my extended family. "My goodness, it is a Pocket Monster!"**

" **Pocket Monster?" I repeated, confused at what she called it. "What is that? Is it similar to a Duel Monster?"**

" **Yes, except that these little guys are not trapped in cards all the time. They go into little ball capsules called Pokéballs. It seems that this little one must have wondered in here from the other sectors."**

" **Wow, really?"**

" **Yeah, other sectors have access to playing different games," Ray explained, kneeling down and petting the Pocket Monster. "Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon, is one of them. I believe they are coming in from Sector 3 or 4."**

" **Well, I have not heard of it until now," I mentioned. "What kind of Pocket Monster is it?"**

 **"I do not know yet. I will have to ask around to see if anyone would know, or even if anyone knows the owner of this Pokémon."  
**

" **That would be good." The little Pokémon dashed in a circle around us, getting out of Ray's grasp, and stopped right in front of me. It nuzzled my foot and climbed up my body, up to my shoulder. "Hello again!" I said with a smile. "Do you want to be on my shoulder, buddy?"**

 **"Shinx!" the Pokémon replied, nuzzling my cheek. I giggled happily, enjoy the little one's nudges. It is absolutely precious!  
**

" **The Pokémon seems to like you a lot," May smiled, watching me.**

" **Yeah, it does!" I grinned. "To be honest, I am just glad that it is okay. Should we head to the house now?"**

 **"Yes, we should," Ray said. "Let's head out, everyone." He began to walk in the direction of his home with May and I following, with a new, little friend.  
**

 _It seems like another happy memory came to me! I like all these happy memories. They need to be around more often, though I wouldn't be surprised if a sad memory would come up sooner or later. But this time, it was when I went back to Sector Seven when I was nine years old. It had to do with self-defense, though I don't remember the exact reason as to why I wanted to go back there for it. I know that Jarod and James already had a few years of self-defense experience but was there a specific reason as to why I got my chance to train? I don't know, and maybe I'll never know. That seems to be the running case for all the memories that I have had so far._

 _At the beginning of the dream, I was with Papa Ron, and we were near a gate that stood in between the current sector we were in and Sector Seven. Now, was that gate always there? I don't remember there being a gate that separated between two sectors of Yuina. I know that there are seven sectors in Yuina, but I don't recall there being gate dividers.  
_

"Lizzy, James and I are going to play some Mario Kart!" Jarod exclaimed from outside of her room. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure!" Lizzy replied. "Just let me finish the journal I'm writing for my memory dream."

"Okay!"

Lizzy thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "Hey, Jarod!"

"Yeah, Lizzy?" he yelled from another room.

"Can I ask you something about Yuina?" Lizzy waited for a reply, but then she saw her brother peek into the room. 

"What is it?" Jarod asked curiously.

"Has this island always had dividers between the sectors?" Lizzy questioned. "I just had a memory dream that had me cross a gate to Sector Seven."

"Hmm...how old were you in that dream?"

"I was nine at the time."

"Well, by then the gates were installed, but they weren't there all the time. I'm sure that you remember that much." 

"Yeah but why? Why do we have all these gates and divisions between the sectors?"

"It's quite a story, but I'm sure you'll remember the story in time. It's why some people are so adamant in bringing all the sectors of Yuina together."

"Oh...okay then. I'll join you guys in a few minutes, ok?" Jarod nodded and walked out of the room. Lizzy then began to write in her journal again.

 _Well, at least Jarod was able to answer a bit of my question. The gates have been around for a while. But for what purpose do they serve? Why do we have to be divided if we're supposed to be a whole city? But whatever the answer is, I hope to know it soon._

 _Another part of my dream focused on Ray and his wife May, which I found to be very sweet. Even though my dream emphasized it, I wish I was at the wedding! They look great together. I'd also like to know how they met and when they fell in love. I don't understand why romances fascinate me, but I think they are fascinating sometimes. Although in my opinion, I don't think I'm into love. It's too much heartbreak and drama for me. Also, the last part of the journal had the introduction of a little Pocket Monster or Pokémon. There was a noise coming from an alleyway, and I followed it until I met the little guy. Goodness, it was a precious little creature! I wonder what happened to it. Was it able to find a family, or is it staying with Papa Ray and his wife? Anyway, I am sure that it is okay. If it is with Papa Ray, the little Pokémon is in safe hands.  
_

Lizzy took a relaxed breath and closed her journal, setting it on a table next to her bed. "Time for gaming!" she said to herself. The girl stood up from her bed and did a few stretches. She finally was able to walk without too much external support, and Lizzy was relieved because now everyone didn't have to worry about helping her walk downstairs or even out of the house. She began to walk out of her room until a red violin case caught her eye. Lizzy spotted the case leaning on the bottom part of her desk and examined it briefly before leaving the room. "What a cute case," she thought. "Could I play what's inside the case?" 


	9. Chapter 8: Self-Defense

Chapter 8

" **Ready, kid?" a man said to me, holding up his fists in a fighting stance. I gritted my teeth and spat some blood on the ground. He was getting me pretty good, but I won't go down without a good fight.**

 **"Yeah, let's go!" I replied with a determined smile. "I'm ready for you." The man smiled a little and ran towards, about to land a punch. I blocked him successfully, holding up my arms in front of his knuckles. I landed a few punches to his face, but in return, I got hit in the nose. I'll definitely have a nosebleed either during the fight or straight after. However, I wasn't going to give up yet. This time, I aimed for the chest, landing my hits a few times on his collarbone. He grunted a little but kept on fighting me. This was a typical afternoon routine for me. Sometimes it would be sword sparring, while other times it would be fist fights. This was all part of my training, to get better at self-defense and overall combat. I got into the routine that every summer, I travel to Sector Seven to train. But I've learned a lot more than just defending myself. My friends taught me some street smarts and Papa Ray got me into alchemy and making potions. I even found a new friend, a little Pocket Monster named Shinx, who I've taken upon myself to take care of, along with some of the kids that Papa Ray has been raising. That didn't matter at this moment though. What mattered was if I could win this fight!  
**

 **"Let's see what you think about this!" my opponent exclaimed. He grabbed my shirt and pummeled me to the floor hard. I yelped, but I had to focus because he was trying to grapple me. After a few minutes of struggling, I bit his arm and kicked his stomach. My opponent let go of his grip, and in the next second or so, I had him on the ground with one of my hands on his neck while the other hand pinned down his chest. The man tried to get out of my grip, but I held him down tight, desperate not to let him get away. After a few attempts of struggle, the man panted, "Okay kid, I think that's enough. You win."  
**

" **Are you sure?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Or are you just saying that to have me let go of you and you get the final blow?" The man chuckled at my response.**

" **I taught you well, kid," my opponent said.**

" **Baby girl, I think you can let go Rick now," Ray said, who was watching us the entire time. "You've done enough damage already to him."**

" **Sweet!" I exclaimed. I let go of my hold on him and stood up straight, stretching my hands and arms. "That was a good fight, Ricky! Glad you didn't take it easy on me this time."**

" **What are you talking about, kid?" Ricky smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "I always take it easy on you."**

 **"I didn't sense that this time~" The two of us laughed as we shook hands, courtesy of having a good fight.  
**

" **All right, Fi!" Lumi exclaimed in the background. "You beat that man down!" He and my other friends, Naty, Sagi, and Rocky, were watching the fight too.**

" **Yup, I did!" I said proudly, giggling.**

" **Hey, don't get too cocky," Ray cautioned, walking to me. "You still got a long way to go before you can walk freely around these parts."**

" **But what else do I need to learn?" I asked, fixing my nose from the fight. "You taught me tons about self-defense and magic. Is there anything else that you want me to know?"**

" **Of course, there is, child. I don't want you to just defend yourself. I want you to fight alongside us, to do what's right for our people." My eyes widened in shock. Me, fighting for Sector Seven? But I'm only 12 years old! How could I possibly do that?**

" **Yeah, fight with us, Fi!" Sagi exclaimed, agreeing with Ray. "It's not going to be fun without you around to help."**

 **"But what can I do?" I questioned, lowering my head. "Aren't I too young to get involved with this? I know you guys want to liberate Sector Seven from all the bad pain it's felt for years, but are you sure you want me?" I felt a hand on both of my shoulders and looked up to see Ray, staring into my eyes. It was awkward to see him up close, but it was usually because he was serious.  
**

" **I want you to help us out, Fiore," Ray said softly. "Our people are suffering, and I don't know how long we can stand this."**

" **Didn't you try to rebel years ago and failed?" I asked with a frown. "How can we reach people from the other sectors?"**

 **"Well, first we got to work within Sector Seven. We can't get people's attention individually. We have to act like one. So, first things first, we figure out how to convince people around here to make some noise!"  
**

" **How are we going to do that?"**

 **"I don't know yet, but what I do know is that when the time comes, we'll need you to be ready for it. Do you get where I'm getting at, child?" I thought about it for a few seconds. I guess they would want me to be prepared for a rebellion, but I didn't get what type of resistance Papa Ray was speaking of. It could be just protesting, but doing it as a whole sector is better than doing it as a little group.  
**

" **Yeah, I get it," I replied with a smile.**

" **In that case, it's time for a brand-new lesson," Ray announced, letting go of my shoulders and glancing up at the roofs of the buildings that surrounded us. "A lesson that will take you to different places in Sector Seven quickly."**

" **Ooh, what is it?" I asked, instantly fascinated.**

" **Your friends are going to teach you how to hop around quickly on the rooftops."**

 **"Yay!... Wait, what?" Ray laughed and turned to my four friends, who they all nodded as a silent code to each other. Naty, Rocky, Lumi, and Sagi went over to me and grabbed my arms.  
**

" **Make sure you bring her back before sunset as usual!" Ray hollered as they began to drag me away from him and Rick.**

" **We will!" my friends said in unison. I looked around in shock and confusion. Where was I going? Where were they taking me? Why did I have to learn how to hop to different rooftops?!**

" **Have a good time, kids!" Rick exclaimed with a small wave. "Don't take the poor girl to the high roofs yet. Make it easy for her."**

 **"We will don't worry!" Lumi yelled.  
**

" **Oh boy, Rocky is gonna have so much fun teaching Fi!" Rocky said happily.**

" **Okay, okay, I know that Papa Ray said that I needed to learn more things to help liberate Sector Seven," I began with a nervous chuckle, "but is this absolutely necessary? I'm pretty sure I can just teleport to different places!"**

" **But if you do," Sagi started, "the police will catch you because you're a sorceress. They'll know that you can teleport and make sure you go to jail, girl!"**

" **Well, that is a fair point."**

" **It'll be easy, Fi!" Naty said as the group went into an abandoned building. "We'll teach you how it works and then we can travel all around Sector Seven, even places you haven't been to before. That's the exciting part of it all!"**

" **That does sound fun," I said, imagining how fun it would be to travel with my buddies.**

 **"Then we are doing this!" Lumi announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for some fun!" We finally got to the top of the building, and my friends let go of me, preparing for their flight across the neighborhood. I watched them, not knowing if I should prepare myself too or not. "Just follow our lead, and you'll just fine!"  
**

" **Okay then..." I decided to go near the edge of the building and look down from there to see how high we were from the ground. It didn't look like we were too high up, but I still had some concerns lurking in my head.**

" **If all else fails, we're gonna catch you," Sagi said. He turned to Rocky to see if he had anything to say on the matter. "Right, dude?"**

" **Yeah, Rocky and Sagi will catch Fi!" Rocky replied with pride.**

" **I'll hold you to that," I said with a soft smile. "Now let's get started! I'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time."**

" **Yeah!" everyone else cheered.**

 _What an exciting way to end my memory dream! I don't even know if I made it through my first try or not! But considering that I am alive, I made it through all right. Maybe I can ask them sometime when I'm in the area? Then again, I'll probably remember it soon, or at least I want to. I'm only getting bits and pieces of my life, and I want to know everything! Why can't I know everything yet? Is there an actual reason, or were my injuries that bad that I have to remember everything in pieces before getting the whole picture? That is very frustrating, but I don't show it to other people. Only to this journal, and maybe the ones that choose to read it.  
_

 _Now in this memory-dream, I was in the middle of training with a guy named Rick. I also won, which makes me think that I was a pretty good fighter. Whether I am now is up for other people to decide, but the thing that caught me by surprise was that Papa Ray didn't want me to just learn self-defense. He wanted me to learn to fight to help him liberate Sector Seven, to set them free from all of the suffering that they have endured. I'm only familiar with Sector Seven and the current one I'm in, which I believe is Sector Four or Five. This sector is way better off than Sector Seven, but I am not sure about the other sectors. Maybe they are better off too. But then, Papa Ray knew that we had to work within the sector first before moving to the other sectors. I found that to be pretty smart, and I hope that he's figured out what exactly to do.  
_

 _At the end of the memory-dream, my friends and I were about to practice hopping onto different rooftops. I didn't know that these people jump from roof to roof! Is it a more convenient way to travel in Sector Seven? I'll ask my brother as soon as I'm done with this journal.  
_

Lizzy's attention was soon on something else when she heard a strange, familiar cry near her closed, bedroom door. She barely kept the door closed, but she wanted to this time because there was a lot of people in the house and she wanted some alone time for a bit. However, she was very curious as to what that cry was beyond her door. She got up from her bed and strolled to the door, being cautious and strange at the same time. Lizzy opened the door, and a creature jumped onto her chest, making her fall back to the floor. But she couldn't tell what this creature was since it was licking her nonstop. "What is going on?" Lizzy yelled, very confused. 

"Lucky decided to say hi to you!" Melody laughed. She was at the door the entire time. "I'm sorry if he scared you."

"No, it's okay! It's just that...who's Lucky?" The creature stopped licking her face and tilted its head towards Lizzy, curious as to why she couldn't remember its name.

"Lucky is the little Shinx that was licking you just now," Melody replied. "I've been taking care of him, his two siblings, and their parents while you were away and in your coma. I wanted to reintroduce them to you since you're getting better. Lucky is a Pocket Monster, Pokémon for short. They're different from Duel Monsters because they live in a little ball capsule and have more interactions with their owners. I hope you don't mind meeting Lucky right now. He was just too excited to see you." 

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Lizzy smiled. "It seems like I was the caretaker of Lucky and his family." She then looked at the Pokémon and said, "It's very nice to meet you again. You must be the Shinx that I remembered in my memory dream one time."

"Nope, that's not him!" Lizzy's friend giggled. "If it's a memory from your past, then it must've been Star, Lucky's mother."

"Ohhhhh...well, I'm still happy to see an old friend." Lizzy kissed Lucky's little nose, which made the creature smile and licks her again. She giggled and looked towards Melody. "Thanks, Mel!" 

"You're welcome! Now...do you want to see the rest of his family?"

"Sure!... Wait, the entire-" She couldn't stop her sentence because two other Shinx ran to her and began to lick her as well, along with Lucky. Lizzy laughed at the sudden attack and enjoyed every minute of it. 

"That's Buddy and Kiki," Melody explained with a giggle. "You can tell because Kiki has shorter hair on the top of her head while Buddy and Lucky have longer strands of hair."

"Yeah, I can tell!" Lizzy exclaimed. "But can I play with them a bit later? I want to try to finish my memory journal entry for the day."

"Oh, but your dad has someone on video chat and wants you to go see him. I should've told you sooner, but Lucky jumped out of his pokéball and ran to your room." 

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so? I'm up for that. Where's Papa at?"

"Downstairs." Lizzy nodded at her response and stood up in the midst of the three Shinx. She cleared her throat and announced,

"Attention, my little friends! I must attend to something downstairs. Can you please let me get to my bedroom door and go down the staircase without making me trip on? I'm still a bit sensitive to injury." 

"Shinx!" all three of them cried, with determined looks on their faces. They didn't want their human friend to get more injured than what already happened. So, the three made way for Lizzy to get to the door where Melody was at. 

"Thank you!" Lizzy smiled, walking to the door. She smiled more at Melody, ruffling her hair before going into the big, wide-open space that stood around separate bedrooms and the staircase. The three Shinx decided to follow Lizzy to the staircase and down to the first floor of the house, leaving Melody to watch her dear friend and smile with relief. "Papa, you wanted me?" Lizzy hollered, walking past the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Ronald in the kitchen with a laptop set up on the island table. 

"Yup!" Ronald said with a proud grin. "Ray and I managed to set up a video call between here and Sector Seven."

"Really?! How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but right now there's someone that wants to say hello. Come to the camera."

"Okay!" Lizzy went over to her dad and stared at the laptop screen, seeing a face that she hasn't seen in a long time. She gasped happily at the screen. "Papa Ray!"

"Hey there, baby girl!" Ray exclaimed from the other side of the screen. "How's it going for you over there? I heard about the accident from Ron."

"I'm doing good, Papa Ray," Lizzy replied with a soft smile. "I got these memory dreams that I've been having, and they have been helping me remember everything." 

"Memory dreams, huh? It must have something to do with your magic...anyway, I'm assuming that you remember me?"

"Uh-huh! I remember you, Naty, Rocky, Sagi, Lumi, Rick, and your wife!"

"Wow, that's a lot you remember, baby girl. How were you able to do that?"

"One memory dream at a time!" Lizzy then began to explain what has been happening in some of her memory dreams. Ray listened intently, chuckling at some of those memories that Lizzy managed to remember. It made him think of the days when Lizzy and the other kids were still young, playing in Sector Seven and watching over them, and small tears were in his eyes. The girl kept talking for a while longer until she saw Ray's tears. "Are you okay, Papa Ray?" Lizzy asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ray replied, wiping away those tears. "The things that you were talking about bring back so many good memories of when you kids were little. Man, I wish I could relive those days."

"There are times when I think that and times that I definitely don't think that," Ronald admitted with a chuckle.

"I think that too sometimes!" Ray said with a hearty laugh. "But speaking of my wife, there are some things I need to talk to you about, Fiore."

"Oh boy, if he's using my actual name then that's got to mean trouble," Lizzy noted in half joking and half serious. 

"Don't worry, it's not too serious yet. I think you are going to be excited."

"Excited? What do you mean?" Ray smiled warmly with a twinkle in his eye and asked,

"How would you feel about being an aunt?" Lizzy furrowed her eyebrows, questioning why he would ask her that. She didn't get the hint.

"Aren't I technically an aunt already with all the kids that you've raised?" she asked.

"I know, I know," Ray replied, holding back the excitement that is inside him. "But I mean, an actual aunt!"

"You know what that means, right?" Ronald asked Lizzy. "Think about it for a second."

"Okay..." Lizzy said, pondering. "But if I'd be an actual aunt, then that would mean.." The realization hit hard as a rock, and her mouth dropped in shock. "MAMA MAY'S PREGNANT?!" Ray laughed at her loud comment.

"You got it!" he said, still laughing.

"How and when did this happen?!"

"Well Lizzy," Ronald started with a twinkle in his eye, "when two people love each other very much..."

"Okay, I know how it happened, Papa!" Lizzy interrupted before the conversation would get weird. "I'm just wondering when this happened."

"Many months ago!"

"...How long is many months ago?"

"Exactly eight months ago," Ray said. "I remember that because May told me on her birthday."

"Wow!" Lizzy said in awe. "So, she only has a few more weeks to go until the baby is born. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"So far, it's a girl."

"Yay!" She was super excited to be an aunt, and that it's going to be a baby girl. "Where's Mama May?"

"She's taking it easy on the couch," Ray explained with a slight sweatdrop. "You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my woman relaxed for the past few days. She's anxious about the baby." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure the baby will be happy and healthy when it's born," Ronald said with confidence. "I'd send Lizzy over to you to do a checkup, but I don't think she remembers how to do that yet." 

"I can do that?" Lizzy said, looking at Ronald with wide eyes. "That sounds amazing!" Suddenly, Lucky jumped up onto Lizzy's shoulder and licked her cheek casually. "Hi Lucky!" she smiled. "Guess what? A new member of the family is coming." Lucky tilted his head in confusion of what she was talking about, and then Lizzy pointed at Ray on the computer screen. "Do you remember Papa Ray?"

"Shinx!" Lucky cried, waving a little with one of his front legs.

"Hey there, Lucky!" Ray said with a wave. "You're going to have a new friend to play with, or at least when she gets old enough." Suddenly, May appeared near the corner of the laptop screen.

"Honey, what are you up to?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"I'm talking to Ron through the power of the new video camera I installed earlier. Take a look, babe!" He pointed at us on the other side of his screen, and May looked at us through the computer screen. 

"Ooh, it's Ron and Fiore!" May cried in joy. She waved happily and exclaimed, "Hi Ron, hi sweetheart!"

"Hi, Mama May!" Lizzy replied, holding Lucky in her arms. "I just heard that new addition is coming to your family. Congratulations!" 

"Aww, thank you! I'm hoping that my delivery will turn out fine."

"You don't have to hope for that, honey," Ray encouraged. "I know that it will be just fine."

"Yeah, it'll be a happy and healthy baby," Lizzy said in agreement. "I just know it!" May smiled warmly and said,

"I'm glad that I have you two for a little encouragement." Ronald then cleared his throat, which made the woman add, "Oh yeah, you're there too for support, you and your wife." Lizzy and Ray laughed happily of had just happened. Lucky, still in Lizzy's arms, began to paw at the laptop, wondering if he should touch it or not. 

"Liz, I think Lucky wants to play with the laptop," Ronald noticed, looking at the little Shinx. "You should put him down before he starts doing any damage."

"Ok, Papa!" Lizzy exclaimed. She put Lucky down on the floor, but he was too curious about the laptop that he jumped up to the island table. "No, Lucky! You'll press the buttons on the laptop." Lizzy grabbed Lucky and walked away from the kitchen, having the other two Shinx siblings follow her. 

"Shinx, Shinx!" Lucky cried, squirming in Lizzy's arms.

"I know that you will, my friend! I know you, and you like to play with new things. So how about we go upstairs and get you a ball of yarn? Would you like that?" Lucky grinned, happy that she mentioned yarn. "Then let's get some yarn for you." Lizzy headed for the stairs and walked up each step with ease. After getting to the top of the stairs, she went to her bedroom and searched for a ball of yarn. "Where can I find yarn?" Lizzy thought to herself. She searched through most of her furniture drawers until she found a little ball of yarn. Lucky and his siblings saw it and cried, 

"Shinx!"

"Yeah, I found it!" Lizzy smiled. "Now go play with it!" She through the ball outside of her room, and the three sprinted after it. She chuckled softly and looked around her room, spotting the red violin case that she saw a while back. "Hmm, I wonder.." She stood up and went to where the case was on the side of her desk. She grabbed the case and opened it slowly, revealing a violin with a used brown color. She took the violin and held it close to examine it more. "What a pretty instrument," she said to herself. "This was mine, wasn't it?" She could barely recall any instruments, or anything music related, that was in her memory dreams. Was this something that she held importance to? This was something that Lizzy wondered and was soon going to find out. 


	10. Chapter 9: Can Music Reach Them?

Chapter 9

 **I stared intensely at my violin sheet music, humming along to what was on the pages. How would I perform this? How would I do well so that it can reach people? I don't usually play my violin in front of a vast audience, but Olly convinced me to try this out, with him being my piano accompanist. However, I started to feel the pressure of performing well that I unknowingly began to sweat and my hands began trembling. Oliver was the one who noticed and asked,  
**

" **Are you okay?"**

" **I-I think so," I stuttered, not even giving him a glance. I wanted to absorb the notes I would play inside of me, hoping that I wouldn't mess up big time. Then I admitted to him that I wasn't sure if I should perform today.**

" **Why not?" my friend asked sincerely. "You wanted to come out and do this with me."**

" **I know, I know. I'm just really nervous, that's all. I haven't performed in front of this many people before! Plus, this is a recital so we would have to show how much we got, right?"**

" **Yup!"**

" **Then why did you sign me up for this?! What if we can't reach our audience?" I finally looked up at him and asked, "What if I freeze up there?" Oliver smiled at me and said,**

 **"Don't forget to stay relaxed. We're all nervous when we get up on stage, Liz. But we play anyway and get it over with. It will all be done in no time."  
**

" **I hope so. Otherwise, it's going to be the longest four minutes of my life!" To my complaint, he laughed. In situations like these, Oliver knew how to make me smile in my darkest moments.**

" **It'll go by in a flash," he said. "Trust me, I have done stuff like these many times. It felt like a whirlwind." I tried to give an honest smile, but I was still uneasy about it all.**

 **"I wish I were more familiar with that feeling," I admitted. "That way I wouldn't have to be worried."  
**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **You look so calm! How can you be this calm when we are about to go in front who knows how many people?" It looked like Oliver was thinking for a minute and then he said,**

" **Give me your hand."**

" **Huh?"**

 **"Just let me see it." I placed my hand on, and we both looked at my hand, which was trembling from my anxiety. Oliver looked at me and said, "I see your hand is shaking."  
**

" **Yeah, that's normal," I said with a pout and subtle blush. "So, what?"**

" **Look at my hand." I glanced at his hand and noticed that it was trembling too, but not as much as my hand. I tilted my head in confusion. Why was his hand shaking? I looked at him and met his soft, blue eyes. "Even I am nervous," Oliver explained softly. "But I get up there and play my heart out, like what you do in playing Duel Monsters. We both try to reach people in our own ways, whether we're scared or nervous. So, just play with everything you got."**

" **What if I mess up?" I asked.**

" **Well, we're not perfect people," Oliver said with a laugh. "I'm not expecting everything to be perfect when we get out there, but I am expecting us to do the best we can. I believe that we can do it."**

 **"Really?" He nodded and then pressed his forehead onto mine with a smile. I took a deep relaxing breath and smiled too. We keep telling ourselves that we were just childhood friends, the two of us with Melody and William. But I have a feeling that this kind of friendship will not last forever. In fact, it may amount to more than that. But maybe he's just a very supportive friend. For now, it didn't matter because having a presence that was this close to me was completely fine with me. "If you think that we can do this," I began softly, "then that means I will start believing that too!"  
**

" **That's the spirit," Oliver said. He backed away from me a little and smiled more. "I'm glad that I convinced you to do this."**

 **"But if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here, right?" I said with a slight tease. "This is a violin recital after all."  
**

" **Eh, I would probably be in a piano competition or recital but being here is our choice, and ours alone." As soon as he said that, a man came up to us and announced that we were up next after the upcoming performance. I gulped a little and nodded, wanting to look at my sheet music one last time before going up there. But then, Oliver took my hand and said, "Ready to go, Liz?" After I deep breath, I replied,**

" **I'm ready, Olly." He smiled and led me over a door, in which the same man that called for us stood at. He told us to wait until the previous performers have come from the stage, so we stood near the side of the door. I felt my heart beating as I waited alongside Oliver. I don't know how long this was going to take, but I want it to take forever. Despite my deep breaths and saying that I was ready, I was the complete opposite. I wish that feeling would go away. I wish I weren't so nervous. This never happened when I participate in duels! However, Oliver's hand was still holding onto my hand, and he squeezed it tight. I looked over at him, and he smiled.  
**

" **We'll be fine," he said softly. "Trust me."**

 **"I-I hope so," I stuttered. The door opened, and the two musicians that were before us came out. When I glanced at them, and they were exhausted from the performance. Maybe it was disappointment instead of exhaustion? I wasn't sure, but that didn't matter now. It was time to perform.  
**

 **"Lizzy and Oliver, you're up to perform," the man announced. He pointed to the opened door and said, "Right this way." We nodded and headed through the door, in which there was a closed off section of the stage and the actual stage itself after it. Oliver was still holding my hand, so he led me through the closed-off section until we got to its shadows edge. The edge was the border between the actual stage and the closed-off portion. When we got to the shadow's edge, Oliver let go of my hand.  
**

 **"Since you're the main performer, you should go first," Oliver said. "I'll follow in right behind you." I only nodded at him and slowly walked to the part of the stage where the piano stood at. It was so quiet that I could hear my high-heeled footsteps. My hand was still trembling as it held my violin. My other side that had my bow wasn't shaking too much, but the fact that it was filled me with terror. How can I play if my hands were trembling like this?! I turned to my audience and gave them a proper bow, to which they clapped in response. I put my violin on my left shoulder in the playing position and turned to Oliver, who played my tuning note on the piano. In any performance, a violinist or other musician would tune their instruments right before they perform to not be off-key. After tuning my violin, I waited for my close friend to start playing. Oliver gave me a slight smile and started playing. In our song, the piano accompanist played first, and then the violinist came in. I knew that cue, but I didn't know if I could play. I felt a bit stiff, and my legs were trembling now. However, when Oliver began to play the part that would be my cue, I braced myself and moved my violin bow to the strings. It's time to play.  
**

 **Through my trembling hands, I began to play my part in the song. I looked back at my close friend, seeing if I was doing my part right. I knew by sound if I was playing my part correctly, but I wanted to be sure that he was not struggling to keep up with me. After I started to play, I strummed through my part quicker than usual. I felt like the music could be quick in specific regions. As I glanced back, Oliver had a smile on his face. That means that he is enjoying my little improvises to the song. That was good, so I kept at it. I mentally hoped that I could reach people, that my music could touch the lives that are in the auditorium. Maybe it was a feeling inside of me or the atmosphere that was present in the big space, but I began to feel the music. It was leaving a chill in my soul, and I let that show to everyone. I could feel that Oliver felt that too, putting that same intent into the music. At that moment, I was connected to my friend and my music together. It made me feel tense and happy at the same time as I was clinging to each note I played with him.  
**

 **Then Oliver chose a faster tempo. Was he trying to steal my thunder? I smirked a little and caught up to him with ease. There was no way that he was going to eat my dust! This was a violin performance after all. I had to make it to the top again. So, I played along with more intensity, like an ensuing battle in which I hoped I would win. However, I was still enjoying myself even though it felt like a battle. It did not feel at all like a duel though. Was this how musicians indeed reached people in performances? As Oliver and I hit our final notes, I knew my answer as the crowd cheered for us. This was how to reach people through music. I should do this more often.  
**

 _Aww, the memory-dream was over before we took our bow! But at least I heard us play together, and it was awesome! Who knew that I could play with that much soul into music? But besides that, our playing felt very nostalgic. Maybe it's because we played music together a lot. Yeah, it is probably that. But our conversation before the performance was fascinating and cute. It seemed like I wasn't too confident in playing music in front of a vast audience. It was probably my first time, but Oliver was super encouraging to me. Do I have that sheet music somewhere in the house? You know what, I'm going to go search for this music and play it!  
_

Lizzy put down her journal book and searched around her room for the sheet music. "Okay, I am sure that the music is around here somewhere," she thought to herself. "If it is important to me, then I am sure that it would be here." She looked up at the bookshelf at the top of her bedroom walls and scanned it quickly. "Wow, I have so many books on this shelf!" she said out loud. "Sooner or later, I am going to have a library."

"I mean, that was your goal for the beginning." She yelped and turned to see James standing at her door. Lizzy pouted at him and exclaimed,

"You could have knocked on the door, you know!"

"Yeah I know," James smiled. "But it is more fun to scare you than actually announce my appearance."

"Well, I will give you an announcement!" Lizzy grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at James, but he dodged it easily. 

"Ha, you missed!" he said in triumph.

"Oh, whatever!" Lizzy said with a sigh. "Since you are here, there is something that I need help with."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do we have any sheet music, specifically for the violin?"

"Um, it should be here in your room. Did you check your large bookshelf?"

"That's what I am checking right now! I was just wondering if you knew of anywhere else it could be."

"Nope, it has to be around here." James looked up at the bookshelf and started to look through all the books. "I think I found one, Liz."

"You did?" Lizzy said, surprised that he found one so soon. "Where is it?" The young man pointed it out on the bookshelf and Lizzy used her magic to grab it from the shelf. Lizzy looked at the title, and she read, " _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_." She flipped through the sheet music and tilted her head. "Have I played this before?"

"Only one way to find out," James said. "You should play it."

"But I haven't played in so long," Lizzy admitted. "I don't even remember the last time I played it!"

"You don't have to play the entire thing, Lizzy. Just do a little bit."

"Okay then!" Lizzy grabbed her violin case from the side of her desk and opened the case, getting the violin out. After examining it, Lizzy placed the bow on the violin's strings and played one note.

"Great, now play another note," James said with a grin.

"I will, I will! I was just warming up! Besides, don't I need to tune it first."

"That's usually a good idea. We have a piano downstairs, so why not give tuning a shot?" Lizzy nodded and ran out of her room. She passed by Jarod in the vast space outside of her room and zoomed down the staircase, by using staircase railing. 

"What are you doing with your violin, Sis?" Jarod asked loudly while Lizzy was searching for the piano in the living room and kitchen.

"I'm going to tune it!" Lizzy yelled. "But where's the piano?"

"It's by the staircase!"

"I missed it?!" Lizzy ran back to the staircase and found the piano exactly where Jarod said it was, right alongside the wall that supported the set of stairs. The girl got the piano ready and played one note. "Okay, now I just have to tune it." She played the note again and tried to tune the violin on that specific note.

"You are going to play your violin?" Jarod questioned, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yup!" Lizzy exclaimed with a smile. "I am willing to try it out, even if I mess up the piece I will play." 

"So, what are you going to play for us?"

" _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_! James and I found it in my big bookshelf. I am going to play a little bit of it because I want to!"

"Then go ahead. No one is stopping you." Lizzy grinned and put the sheet music on the piano stand, turning a page or two of it to get a particular section that she wanted to play. She took a deep breath and played through a part of the song, though she mistakenly chose a faster part of the song.

"Holy cow, this is so fast!" she yelled, sweating a bit from playing a particularly fast part.

"I am surprised that you remembered how to play it!" Jarod said in shock.

"I don't know why I remember it! It feels like an instinct. Have I played this before?"

"Yeah! You played this all the time with Oliver. In fact, this was the song that you two played for that big violin recital." Lizzy stopped playing her instrument and turned to Jarod with widened eyes.

"This was the song?!" she exclaimed.

"Yup!" Jarod replied, now walking down the stairs. "You were such nervous wreck! I thought you wouldn't play the first note. But you two made it through, and it was pretty awesome." 

"Oh, so that explains a lot.'

"Explains what?"

"I had another memory-dream, and it was about that recital." 

"Then you should know about that one part of the song." Jarod hurried down the rest of the stairs and took the sheet music off the piano stand, flipping through it. "Now where was that part? I was sure that it was this song that had you play it."

"Play what, Big Brother?" Lizzy asked, casually looking at the sheet music too. "How would you know where to find it?"

"Yuina is big on music, and dueling too. I guess it is just a way that we express ourselves. Here it is!" Jarod pointed at the start of a music measure and asked, "Do you mind if you can start playing from here? The part is hard for me to describe, so I think playing it will be better for you to understand."

"You got it!" Jarod nodded at Lizzy's response and placed the sheet music back on the piano stand. Lizzy then looked at where she would start playing in the sheet music and began to play it. As she danced, she realized that she knew this part exceptionally well and closed her eyes to get a better feel for the song. 

"Now this is extremely nostalgic," Lizzy thought while playing. "How many times have I gone through this particular part? It's so pretty.." She kept playing, and memories of playing music flooded her mind. All the happiness and frustration from trying to memorize these classical songs, and all those times she spent playing music with friends. She was able to remember it, and it moved her to tears. After the part was finished, she wiped away those tears and said, "Now that..that was fantastic." 

"How does it feel?" Jarod asked.

"It felt like a whirlwind. A lot of memories came to me at once, and now I have to process it all!" 

"Well, don't you have a journal for that?"

Lizzy then gasped. "You're right!" she announced loudly. "I will get to it then!" Leaving the sheet music and her brother, Lizzy ran up the stairs and into her room, collapsing on the bed and continuing the journal entry she had made earlier.

 _Well, I found the sheet music and played it! It wasn't too familiar at first, maybe it was because I chose a section where it was incredibly fast, but the one part that my brother showed me brought back more memories! I remember starting to play the violin when I was eight and learning how to play from one of my school teachers in music class. Then I started to get really good at playing it, and around the same time, Oliver was getting good at the piano. It was when I turned 13 that Oliver encouraged me to try a violin recital. But I didn't want to do it. I was content with playing for my friends, and at the middle school, we attended, which wasn't too big. However, his convincing got the best of me, but I couldn't help it! He was such a sweet boy.  
_

 _When we performed, I was worried about how I can reach my vast audience. I didn't expect that many people for a violin recital but as Jarod told me, music is so prominent in Yuina. It's probably bigger than Duel Monsters! Anyway, both of us played our best in that performance, and the crowd cheered for us after the last note. It was unbelievable! How could a middle school duo reach to a group that we mostly did not know? But we did, and I thought I could never forget that.  
_

 _However, I wonder about something. Whatever happened to Oliver? I have not seen him with William and Melody, and I tried to ask them about it a few times. But they said that I should figure it out first, like a lot of other things that I have figured out so far. Perhaps another memory dream would do the trick? I don't know. But whatever this would entail, I'm ready for it!  
_


	11. Chapter 10: Oliver and I

Chapter 10

 **I stared out the hospital window, in constant thought. I didn't know what would happen next, nor did I want to care about that. I just wanted to think of the possibilities, the many ways that I could do something. It's not right for Oliver to be here, not right at all! He was doing so good for the past few months, but when he fell at P.E., his health took a drastic turn for the worse. The doctor said that he had about a year to live, that his cancer is spreading throughout his entire body. I didn't understand. Why did this have to happen to him anyway?! No one in his family had cancer, and his family history didn't have any case of the disease in it. But a voice made my thoughts go to a halt.  
**

 **"You doing okay, Liz?" I turned from the outside view to the view of Oliver, sitting up on his hospital bed. He looked pale, lighter in color than my last week's visit. I did not want to believe it, but here we were, one of my closest friends dying of a disease that maybe I can't fix. I haven't tried yet, but his doctor and nurse warned me not to use it because who knows what could happen. I have healed injuries in the past, but not a disease. However, I was willing to give it a try. That was for another time though. For that moment, it was just him and me.  
**

" **Hmm?" I said, dazing off and on from my thoughts.**

" **You haven't said much since you walked in," Oliver noted. "Anything going on at school that's making you stressed?"**

" **What, no!" I exclaimed quickly. "School's not bothering me a bit. I'm usually ahead in my homework because I read too much."**

" **Then, what's up? What are you thinking?"**

" **I-I was just thinking about...maybe I could...heal you?" Oliver frowned a little. He knew that I already discussed this with the doctor and his warning.**

" **You know that we can't do that," he said plainly. "The doctors don't want to take that risk."**

" **But it's hard to see you this way!" I argued with conviction. "I-It's scary, in my opinion. We don't want to lose a friend like you." I looked down at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry buddy, but I can't see another option if you want to get well." I wanted him to be well. I wanted him to stay by William and Melody, and I wanted him with me. As I thought more, I began to silently cry. It was so weird for me, to display my vulnerable state to him. But I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was too much to just hold in.**

 **"Liz, look at me." I gave in to his request, and I saw a smile on his face. A smile? What could he be smiling about? He's practically on his deathbed! Why was he smiling? "Whatever happens to me," Oliver began, "it's going to be fine. Whether I die or not, it doesn't mean that life just stops there. We can't go back either, so we just go forward."**

" **How are you so content right now?" I sniffled, still crying. "You seem so at peace with whether you die or not."**

 **"Well, to be honest..." He started to speak, but he had tears in his eyes too. "I'm kind of scared."  
**

" **So, you are contradicting yourself, Olly? Why would you do that?"**

" **I-I don't want you to worry about me. You and the others have been watching out for me ever since I got sick, and when I do pass away, you guys won't have to mourn too hard..." To this notion, I laughed a little.**

 **"You know, that's not going to work," I stated. "We would miss you so much, especially me." I blushed a tiny bit at my last sentence. If I were, to be honest, it had to be at this moment. I would probably not get this chance ever again.  
**

 **"You...You would?" Oliver said in surprise. "Why is that?" I bit my lip hard and stood up from my chair. But I didn't think I would make my point clear enough, so I went to Oliver's hospital bed and sat down at its edge. However, I did not look at him because of my apparent nervousness.  
**

" **Is it okay if I am honest with you?" I asked curiously.**

" **Of course."**

 **"Okay then. Well when I think of you, you're more than just a...close friend." I took one deep breath, said a silent prayer for courage, and continued what I was saying before. "I-I really, really, really, really...really, really...l-like you?" By this point, my face felt like it was burning and I finally looked at Oliver to see how he reacted to small confession. He was surprised, his face a little red too, and then he smiled brightly. It was the brightest smile I have seen from him in a long time, but I was caught off guard by it. "W-What are you smiling about?" I questioned, looking away. I didn't expect a smile. What I did expect was some sort of reply. But suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I quickly surveyed the area. "What is happening?!" I said aloud, still glancing around fast.  
**

 **"It's a hug," Oliver laughed. "What do you think?" I felt him hug me a little tighter and said, "It looks like I am in your care, huh? I don't mind that, not one bit!" He smiled more at me, and I felt his head rest on top of my head. I was shocked that he was hugging me, and there was one thing that confused me.  
**

" **So, are we an item now?" I asked, finally hugging back. "Is that how this works?" To my question, Oliver kind of chuckled.**

" **Yeah, we are," he smiled. "I guess that is how it works now. But I'm a little worried though."**

" **About what?"**

 **"I am worried about you. Didn't you say that some of the students were making fun of you for your magic power?" I tensed up at what he said, hugging him tighter now. It was true though. Some of the middle school students at my school were teasing me, for being the way that I was. I was born with it, so I can't make it go away. I know that my magic powers make me different from everyone else that is normal, but why do we have to be teased for something like that? Even Melody and William, who became magic users when we entered middle school, are still coming to terms about all the teasing. They haven't told too many people about their new abilities, in fact, they haven't figured out what kind of skills they obtained yet. But that's because they are scared, they are afraid of how many people will tease them because of their magic. Almost everyone knows about my magic abilities since I was born with them, so, unfortunately, I was an easy target. Now that Oliver mentioned it, I did not want to see him get hurt because he was friends with me.  
**

" **Uh-huh," I said softly. "It hasn't been too bad, but it has been bothering me. Mama and Papa suggested that I go to a different high school when I graduate middle school, mainly because of their academics but they are hoping that the school would be more accepting of me. So, I have to hang on for a few more months. But now that you mentioned that, maybe we can find a way for the students at school not to find out about this. I can't let them hurt you...some of them have been trying to get Melody and William off my side too, and the other friends that I have."**

" **They would do all of that just because you are not like them?" Oliver said in a more serious tone. "Lizzy, that is serious! They are discriminating you because of your special powers. Aren't you going to do something about it?"**

 **"I have been trying," I replied with a sigh. "But it is only making matters worse. Papa Ray warned me about this, but I didn't know that it would happen to me. The school was fine until we hit middle school. Then all the drama happened, and everything has been going downhill from there."  
**

" **But you still go to school."**

 **"Well, I don't have much of choice. If I want to be a historian, then I have to go through high school and get to college." I sighed again, but louder. "I wish there was a time skip button I could press, just to get me there."  
**

 **"If there were, I would have pressed that button a long time ago." He looked out the hospital window, and I gazed at him. He was probably thinking since he had this habit of looking at other things or places when he was thinking. "I have an idea," he spoke after a few minutes. "But it might not be the best idea in everyone else's eyes."  
**

" **What do you mean?" I questioned. What was he going to say?**

" **How about we keep our relationship a secret?"**

" **W-Wait, what?! Don't you think we should at least tell our families first?"**

 **"Sure, we can, but they will be the only ones that know. That way, you don't have to worry about me getting pushed by our peers to join their side instead of yours. Also, if anything were to happen to me in the next few months..."  
**

" **Nothing is going to happen to you, Olly!" I blurted out. "I promise. I will protect you until you get well!" I will not let it happen, I can't let that happen to him! He was someone I cared for deeply, and I can't let him die yet. Oliver only smiled a little and said,**

" **I know you will." Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned to see the nurse, who had her hands in her hips.**

" **I don't mean to interrupt you two," she started, "but these IVs are not going to put themselves into Oliver."**

 **"R-Right," Oliver began with a red face, "you can put them in now." We both let go of each other, and I stood up from the hospital bed, stepping back from the bed so that the nurse can insert the IVs.  
**

" **How long were you waiting?" I asked curiously. I saw a twinkle in the nurse's eyes as she said,**

 **"Not too long, sweet girl. But if I were, to be honest, I did not want to interrupt the moment you two were having. By the way, can I just say that I knew that this would happen? I wasn't sure when, but I knew it would happen sooner or later that you two would get together!" I blushed immensely at her comment and turned my head to the window. Of course, she would think that. I am pretty sure that everyone knew it would happen!  
**

 **"I don't want to be rude, but I don't think you are helping, Ms. Natasha," Oliver said with a sweatdrop.  
**

" **I didn't think so either," Natasha chuckled. "I apologize, Lizzy. You've been here so many times, and I usually like to tease the regular visitors. I hope you don't mind." I turned to the nurse and smiled lightly.**

" **I don't mind," I admitted. "I like to tease my friends too. Olly is a prime example of that!"**

 **"I hate to admit it, but it is true," Oliver sighed. "It is more of a family thing: you get teased when you become part of the family." I giggled because it was right, and I watched Natasha the nurse put in the IVs on Oliver's arm. It looked like it would be a pain, but I don't mind the needles.  
**

" **There you go," the nurse said after inserting the needle. "The fluids should be coming into your system in a minute or two, Oliver."**

" **Is it painful?" I asked both of them.**

" **It's not too bad once it has happened a few times," Oliver explained. "You get used to it."**

" **I hope that I never have to put IVs in you," Natasha said to me, looking my way.**

" **I hope so too," I replied. "But I am sure that I don't have to worry about it."**

 _Well, I was definitely wrong about the last part of my dream! When I woke up from my coma, I had two IVs on my arms, one for each arm. I have to admit, it wasn't too bad like I thought it would be. But besides that, I found out what happened to Oliver. In fact, I am pretty sure that I know of Oliver's illness. I think it was brain cancer, but when he got better some of that cancer got to his lungs. It was terrible what had happened to him. But I'm sure that he got better after that!_

 _Anyway, it looked like we were starting a relationship. Now that I think about it, it must have been an exciting way to start off one. I was worried about his reaction to my confession, and then we kept the relationship a secret. That was because I feared how Oliver would get hurt since I was a sorceress by birth. I do not get why people would tease me for something like that though! Can't they understand that it is hard enough to fit in with society, but also, I have to go through school? How did I not go to school during that time? How did I handle that kind of pressure? Was it Oliver's encouragement again, or the fact that I still had people I can call friends at the school? What a scary thing to think about._

 _But now that I have time to think about those past circumstances, I wonder how it will affect me know. Do I still like Oliver, or has that love died away already? I guess the only way to find out is if I talk to him about it. Is he still around? Like I wrote the other day, William and Melody wanted me to find out what happened to him, and the memory-dream stopped when I was still in the hospital. What happened after that? Did he live...or did he die?"  
_

Lizzy shook her head at the sentence she just wrote. "Why do I think about these weird things?" she asked herself. "Have I always thought about everything?" She put down her journal and stood up from her desk. "Maybe I should think about this more since that is what I seem to be good at. A walk outside would do the trick!" She walked to her bedroom curtains and opened it slightly, only to see that it had started to rain. "Okay..." she said to herself. "I guess I can't walk outside. I could if I wanted to, but I would get a cold. I don't think I do well with colds." She sighed and closed the curtain, wondering what she should do next. Jarod and James were not home because they had to attend their college classes, and the parents of the household were away again. So, it was just Lizzy on her own, which she thought to be normal. The girl groaned loudly and collapsed on the floor, with nothing to do and no one to talk to, except for her Duel Monster friends. "I'll just talk to them," she thought. "They can give me a hint or two." A light appeared from the card deck on her desk, and Northwemko stood in front of Lizzy, holding her staff as usual. "Hi, Northy." 

"I see that you are dealing with another memory-dream, my Mistress," Northwemko noted. "But I cannot necessarily give you a hint about your wonderings." 

"Aww man!" Lizzy exclaimed, groaning more. "I was hoping that you would help me! This thing about me figuring out my past is starting to get annoying and becoming a headache. I am sure that you were there when I visited Oliver at the hospital."

"That I was," Lizzy's Duel Monster friend replied. "You brought your card deck every visit, and once in a while, I would come out of my card." 

"To do what? Chat with the both of us?"

"I was more of a...what do your people call it again? A person that is a confidant of other people's feelings." 

"You mean like a counselor?"

"Yes, a counselor! I was...your counselor, and so was the nurse."

"That's right!" Lizzy remembered. "Nurse Natasha was Oliver's nurse throughout his time in the hospital. Could she give me the answers I am looking for?"

"She could," Northwemko began with a sigh, "though I think she would agree that you have to discover these things yourself. It is a headache, but it will be educational for you."

"Educational?" Lizzy repeated. "Me, having to go through almost my entire life all over again, is supposed to be educational?! What I am learning about myself, Northy is that I didn't have the best life growing up! I did not have a mother or father, I got kicked out of a guy's house for being the way I am, and now a childhood friend had cancer! I could not do anything about it! The doctors claimed it to be unsafe. Well, that's not fair because they have not even tried to do it! It is at least worth the risk!" Lizzy, at the point of her long statement, sat up and looked at Northwemko with a look of distress on her face. "My life isn't as happy as I thought it would be." 

"What did you expect it to be, Mistress Fi?" Northwemko asked.

"I don't know, but I am pretty sure that being magic, discriminated, and an orphan was not part of the happiness." 

"Do you think your powers are bad?"

"Well, no. But it seems like everyone else thinks it is bad! People teased me for being a sorceress, and I don't think that is fair!" Lizzy then thought of what her father figure, Ray, had told her in the past. The people of Sector Seven were mostly of supernatural origins, and they don't have the same rights as the people that live in other sectors. 

"I can understand your frustration," Northwemko sympathized. "I have been watching over you ever since you found me in Sector Seven. What I have noticed was that you did not care about what those people have said to you, almost turning a blind eye to those vicious comments."

"But doesn't it get to my head?" Lizzy asked her. Suddenly, another Duel Monster appeared in the room from Lizzy's card deck, a man with a blue cape and armor. The monster card's name was Neo the Magic Swordsman, though Lizzy just called him Neo.

"It has," Neo said with crossed arms. "Those students have tried countless times to bother you, and I wished for my sword to strike their heads!"

"Neo!" Northwemko scolded. "Violence is not the solution to all things!"

"It is better than just watching them hurt the girl!"

"Guys, I can see your concerns, and I know you're worried whenever I come into contact with those people," Lizzy began, "but can we get back to the main point, on how life is not that happy for me?" 

"Do you expect life to be happy at all times?" Neo asked. "It cannot be possible! Even in those books that you have read do not have happy beginnings."

"That is a fair point. But what's going to happen next? Will I get a good memory-dream or a bad one?" 

"It depends on what is next. What was your memory dream about this time?"

"My...close companion was in the hospital, and the doctors said that he didn't have much time to live and..." Lizzy continued telling the rest of the memory-dream, and her two Duel Monster friends listened intently, although at the end of the story they both looked at each other with concern. "Uh, guys, what's wrong?" Lizzy asked. "Why do you two look worried?"

"Lizzy, I do believe that it is almost time for you to know the truth," Northwemko started, "of where that boy is now."

"You've seen Oliver?! Where is he? I need to know!"

"Why is that?" Neo questioned.

"W-Well," Lizzy began, thinking a little, "I may still like him."

"I do not think you can tell him now, Elizabeth. How about you wait until after your next memory dream to do so?"

"But why? Do you know what I am about to dream of next?"

"No. However, I think I can guess on what it will be about. I cannot tell you what it would be, but I do not know how you are going to feel after the dream." Lizzy didn't understand what Neo said. He doesn't know how she's going to feel? That didn't make sense to the girl. Also, how can he guess what was going to happen next? "He is a Spellcaster monster," Lizzy pondered. "So maybe he can manipulate time and go to the past?" 

"No, I cannot," Neo chuckled, reading her mind. "However, I can read other's thoughts. It is a gift I picked up while traveling through different dimensions." 

"So, you are a mind reader!" Lizzy announced. "Have I used that ability of yours every now and then?"

"Yes, you have. I am sure that by the end of these memory dreams that you will recount of times where I have helped you with my gift." Although, I am sure that Northwemko has been of help to you more than I have been."

"Why is that?"

"I am not sure, though I can conclude that it is probably a women thing." Northwemko glared at Neo and slapped his shoulder. "What did you do that for?!"

"I can assure you that my assistance to Mistress Lizzy is not merely a women thing!" she scolded. Then they began to argue about what is the definition of a "women thing", which made Lizzy laugh hard.


	12. Chapter 11: The Unfortunate Memory

Chapter 11

 **William, Melody, and I huddled close to each other as we stood underneath the canopy tent. The rain was supposedly coming, so everyone wanted this to be relatively quick. But I don't know if it will. I did not feel anything that day. I was mostly numb from everything that has happened. To be honest, I did not want to be here. But here I was, at Oliver's funeral. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair! Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to die?! I was kind of angry, but I couldn't show it, not at a funeral with friends and loved ones here.  
**

 **I'm glad that I am not speaking at the funeral. I wouldn't know what exactly to say, and I don't think my friends would know either. The three of us were given a choice to speak a few words, but we all agreed not to. I think it would be too much for us to talk about a dear friend like him. A few of our other friends have checked up on us to see if we were doing okay. Of course, we probably lied to them, or at least I did lie. I was not okay. I turned to Melody, who has been crying for most of the funeral service and hugged her tight. Ever since we were young, Melody always showed her feelings and can easily express it, other people, whether it was close friends or with complete strangers. I wish I could do that, but I have had to prove that I was strong, despite what people now call my "special skills". It felt like the social requirements of being a man, strong men don't cry. Personally, I do not believe it because William is in tears, and I think of him as a strong person.  
**

 **"You know, I was kind of looking forward to teaching him when he got to high school." All three of us were surprised to hear someone say that, or at least surprised that the voice was extremely close to us. We turned to the sound and found a man in a black suit, with his hands in his pockets. I recognized him in an instant.  
**

 **"You were, Mr. T?" I said, curious about his intentions. From what I have heard from my two brothers, Mr. T was a pretty good high school teacher. He seemed to make history interesting, but when something serious occurred or if something needed to be talked about, he stops class for a bit to talk about real life issues. I guess that is what makes him cool.  
**

" **Yeah I was," Mr. T said with a sigh. "He would have been a good student and besides..." He stopped and looked at the three of us before continuing on. "I won't have the entire group dynamic of the four of you. That's a bummer."**

" **Why are you even here?" William muttered underneath his breath. I glanced over at my friend and was a bit shocked. He did not usually say something like that. "Shouldn't you be teaching a high school class or something?"**

" **I came out as a favor from Lizzy's older brother," Mr. T explained with a small smile. "I used to babysit him, James, and Lizzy when their parents were away. You remember, right Liz?"**

" **Yeah," I said. "You would play games with the three of us all the time. But did you only come out as a favor, or just a way to support us?" I heard him kind of chuckle at my question.**

" **You have always had a mind of your own," Mr. T said. "That's one of the best things about you."**

" **You didn't even answer her question," William blurted out, almost harshly. "Why did you come out here?"**

 **"Will, you shouldn't be this rash," Melody said softly. "We are all here for Oliver, remember?" I saw William take a deep breath, probably to calm himself down. Ever since Olly passed away, Will has been more temperamental and angry, willing to lash out at anyone. That would include Melody and me, and Will told us after he calmed down that he regretted the words that he spoke to us. However, we would forgive him every time. He is our friend after all, and he was suffering just like we were after Olly died.  
**

" **You are right, Mel," William said. He turned to Mr. T and apologized for his behavior. Mr. T replied that Will shouldn't have to worry about it, that he tried to understand what the three were going through. The three of us smiled and thanked him for the support. It was the first actual smile that I was willing to give anyone, ever since the funeral started.**

" **I think it is almost time for the lighting of the candle," Mr. T said, looking at the casket that had a candle at the top of its lid. "I am assuming that you will be joining in?"**

" **Yeah," William replied. "It's probably the only good part about this entire funeral procession. Besides that, I hate how gloomy it can be. So, let's at least give it a good end." Holding onto Melody and myself, we journeyed closer to the casket, where a few other classmates, some parents, and Oliver's family were at. One of our classmates, Aaliyah, approached and asked,**

" **How are you guys feeling?"**

 **"We are okay," I replied, deciding to speak up for the group. "We are not in the best shape, but we are as good as we can be. Right, guys?" My two buddies nodded, and Aaliyah gave us a small smile.  
**

 **"I'm really sorry about what happened," she spoke. "I-I truly am." She then walked past us, leaving us to question her motives. Aaliyah loved a good talk and to get involved in some gossip, but she seemed to be genuinely sympathetic to our loss.  
**

" **That takes a lot of guts to say something like that," I mentioned. "Especially if it is coming from her."**

" **That was exactly what I was thinking," Melody said, turning to me. "I guess our look-alike powers are still working." The two of us smiled, making William a little embarrassed that he was still holding onto us. The man in charge of putting Oliver in the grave called for everyone to gather around the casket, making a circle around the big object. As we did so, the man lit the candle on its stand, which was on top of the casket. In Yuina, we have a way of celebrating the departure of a person to the ground, in which we lit candles and talk about one or two things that we will always remember about that person. In this case, there were a lot of us at the burial, so I was sure that we were going to talk about more than just a few things. I guess it will make the situation a bit livelier and happier to talk about a person's life. Papa Ron, who wore his military uniform for the funeral, took individual candles and gave it to each one of us. When he got to me, William, and Melody, he hugged all three of us and gave us our candles. William had to let go of us when the man in charge started to light each of our candles. I could have easily lit my candle with my magic, but I think using actual fire would be appropriate because Oliver never had any powers. He knew that we had powers, but he did not fear us. In fact, he loved to see what new tricks we have learned.**

 **As my candle was lit up and I helped to light Mr. T's candle, I looked around me to see who was here. There were my best friends, my two brothers, my parents, a lot of classmates, Mr. T, and Oliver's family. I only met his parents but I never officially met his older brother, who already had a life of his own. His brother did not look too much like him, dark brown hair with the same color of eyes, and I could not figure out what type of person he was from just looking at him. I guess that he was hard to read, but I should not have to do that. I should be more focused on thinking about what I could say about Oliver during the candle ceremony. But why can't I? Shouldn't I think about the good times that we had together? Why can't I even think about him? That is so strange...**

 **A few people began talking, saying a sentence or two about either the good times they had with Olly or a characteristic that they admired about him that will always be remembered. A minute or two passed before another person said something good about Oliver. Perhaps it was difficult to come up with the words since Oliver was only thirteen when he died. He still had a long life ahead of him, but cancer took that away. I am sure that it would be hard to say anything good about that. Even his mother broke down in tears when she began talking, making the mood sad and gloomy. I wish I could tell at least one thing, but something prevented me from doing it. Was I sad? Was I too scared to think of the right words to say in front of all these people? Or maybe I felt like I did not have the right to say anything? No, I had the right to say something at least! I knew him ever since childhood, my two friends and I go a long way back with him. I needed to say something!  
**

" **I..." I spoke loudly in the midst of a little silence. Everyone else looked at me, and I shut my mouth instantly. I did not expect everyone to stare at me. It was intimidating for my nervous self. I wanted to say something, but now I don't want to. It was too scary. "U-Um..."**

 **"Go on," my brother said quietly. He was the person right next to my two friends and me. "Say what you want to say." What I want to say? I wanted to say that I wish Oliver were back, that I could have saved him if I had just used my magic in time. I wanted to say something sentimental about him, maybe the good times that we had or specific things that will always remind me of him. But I didn't say that. I only told everyone one thing.  
**

" **His smile," I said aloud, with a sad smile on my face. "I will always remember his smile."**

 _I knew it...I just knew it! I knew he would probably die at the end of it all, but I didn't want to believe it! Also, to think that I could have stopped this from happening, to heal him from his cancer. Could I have actually done it? I honestly do not know, but I could have tried! Maybe it could have worked! Ugh, I hate this, I hate this! This anger, why is it boiling in me? Was I this angry at myself after the funeral, or was I just numb from all of my feelings? I'm an idiot from not trying to heal! I could have only tried it without other people looking. It would have made things better!  
_

Lizzy growled in anger and threw her journal towards the wall, smothering her face on a pillow and groaning loudly. This was hard for her to think about, but she had done it before when the memory was not so far away from her.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" Jarod yelled from the game room. He had heard some loud noise from Lizzy's room and wondered what had happened.

"No!" Lizzy yelled with her face still in the pillow. "I am distraught!" Her brother did not correctly hear what she said since her voice was muffled by the pillow, so he went over to her bedroom. 

"Sorry Sis, I did not hear you that time," Jarod apologized as he entered the room. "Could you repeat that?" Lizzy took the pillow off of her face and exclaimed,

"No, I am NOT fine!"

"Whoa, take it easy. I just asked if you were okay."

"Isn't it obvious?" Lizzy then crossed her arms and pouted in frustration. Jarod sighed softly and put one of his hands behind his neck.

"Girls can be difficult to deal with sometimes," Jarod thought to himself. He sat on Lizzy's bed and asked, "So, what is on your mind?"

"Just a bad memory-dream," Lizzy said softly. 

"What was it about?"

"Olly's funeral."

"Oh. Now I see why you are upset." Jarod took a deep breath and said, "So, you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Lizzy said quickly. "I don't think I can avoid the subject, but it is difficult to talk about. All of these feelings I have not had before the accident, it all feels so weird for me to experience all over again!"

"That makes some sense. But if you ever need someone to talk to, there's always us." Lizzy only nodded at Jarod's statement. It was true though. If she ever needed a person to talk to, she had Jarod, James, and her stepparents. At that moment though, she only felt anger and discontent. 

"It isn't fair, Big Brother," Lizzy said sadly, leaning onto her brother's shoulder. "It isn't fair at all! Why did Olly have to die like that? Why couldn't he have lived longer?!"

"I don't know, Sis," Jarod responded honestly. "I don't know. There are a lot of people that say that when someone dies, it is for the better."

"Why?!"

"Maybe it is because the road ahead may be too tough for them, so they are taken away from us sooner than most people would expect."

"B-But I wanted him here," Lizzy said with tears staining her eyes. "I-I wanted him with me, Will, and Mel! I wanted it to be that way until we all die naturally." She suddenly hugged her brother's arm and wept bitterly on his shoulder, screaming that it still was not fair. Jarod hugged her in response, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.

"Dude, I am hearing lots of screaming!" James yelled, running to Lizzy's room. "What hap-" He immediately stopped speaking and looked on at the two siblings. "Is Liz okay?"

"It is a bad memory-dream," Jarod explained, still comforting Lizzy. "It was about Oliver's funeral." 

"Oh...should I call in more friends for backup?"

"Not right now, dude. I think she just needs time to recuperate. Besides, who knows what the next memory dream will be about. Let's just take care of her for now." James nodded but could not help to just stay in the background of the situation, standing at the doorway and watching his friend comfort his younger sister. "James, that means you are in on the hug too."

"Am I?" he asked.

"Well, duh! You are family too, and this pretty much what we did last time this happened. You got to be in on this too."

"Okay, okay." The standing boy sat with the other two and joined in on the hug. Lizzy stopped screaming and clung to both of the boys tightly.

"You guys are the best," she whispered softly. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 12: Suffering

Chapter 12

(TRIGGER WARNING! If you're easily triggered by self-harm, don't read this chapter!)

 **I looked outside of the bathroom, glancing in all directions. It did not seem like anyone was there. I took a deep breath of relief. No one will know, no one will see what I was going to do. That is good. No one can stop me this time, not even my Duel Monster friends. They were back in my room, probably anxiously waiting for my return. Who knows if I will come back to them, the same as I was before everything went downhill. I closed the bathroom door and locked it, pale and numb from all of my feelings. I did not want this feeling to reach them, to anyone that I love and care for.**

 **I stepped back from the door and turned towards the closed knife on the sink table. That knife was my only escape now. I have done it a few times already, covering up any noticeable scars to not let anyone see them. What a weird feeling, to be hiding this secret from everyone, and I am the one that wants to reach the souls of others through my music and dueling. Heh, guess I cannot do it honestly now.**

 **Grabbing the knife, I opened it up and touched its sharp blade. I sharpened it up during auto shop class, so I am sure that my teacher would want me to use it for productive purposes. I do not think that he knows that I will be using it to make cuts on myself. No one should know, anyway. The reasons why I would do something like this, a so-called innocent girl with special powers, are too long. After Oliver died, I do not think I mentally recovered. My thoughts of regret hung around in my mind once in a while, and whenever I think of music, I would think only of him. It took me some time before playing my violin again just because of that. Until that time came, I focused more on my dueling, reaching people through the card plays that I would make. I have not stopped that yet, which I find useful, and I have a good winning streak. The streak made me the second best in Yuina, only lower than my brother who was proclaimed to be the Duel Monsters King of Yuina through the tournaments. Since I was second best, I was the Duel Monsters Princess. Many people have been waiting for a match between my brother and me, to see if I could win the title as the best, but so many things have been happening that life has been too much of a mess to deal with one duel.  
**

 **First, there was the Three-Week War, which monsters starting roaming around the city from the Shadow Realm! I had no idea where they were coming from, but we had to fight for our very lives. If we lost even one duel, we would lose our souls. Luckily, we managed to get some of the souls back but not all of them. Then after that was high school. I took my parents' suggestion in transferring schools, and at first, everything was okay. The students were helpful to me, and I was doing well in my studies.  
**

 **Then they found out I was a sorceress. They started to alienate and discriminate me during the school day, especially the girls in my class. I did not understand why they hated me so much, but I can assume that it was because I was different. I was different, and no one at the school liked it. Each day of going to the school was stressful, but I kept pushing forward. I tried the best I could to ignore them, and I even tried to defend myself when they began to beat me up. But their words began to scar me, and I started to believe them. I was not worthy to walk among them like an average person, and I could find no way to change that. So, one day, I tried to overdose on some medication I saw in the medicine cabinets. That did not work because I was caught quickly by James, who told me what was going on and I began weeping bitterly. I gushed out everything to him, and I immediately transferred high schools and started going to a counselor. I even went to my doctor and a psychiatrist, who diagnosed me with depression and gave me medication to take. To be honest, I do not consider that medication. I am not an average person, so who knew if those drugs would actually work on me.  
**

 **As soon as I transferred, I thought that my troubles would be over. It was not my new high school that most of my friends from elementary and middle school went to, that was the issue. Well, maybe there were a few students who questioned my abilities, but it was another school close by that gave me troubles. The school nearby were just as critical as my old high school, and they found out that magicians go to the school. So, those students would do their best to make life miserable to me, because everyone knew that I was born of magic. My friends and family are trying to get the other high school not to do hurt me, but they do not seem to listen. It was just one issue after another.  
**

 **Now I am resorting to cutting. It is the only way to get some relief from the pain, while not getting seriously injured to the brink of death. No one knows, and I like it to stay that way. I rolled up my pants up to my knees, and I saw all the other scars I obtained from doing this. I could have gotten rid of them. My magic can heal injuries up to the point where there will not be any noticeable scars. But I left mine there, to remind me that I was different and not many people appreciate it. Their words were just like those scars, except they cut deeper than any injury I made on myself. I took the knife and cut myself a little lower than my knee. The cut began to bleed, but I felt no pain. My heart and feelings were numb and pale, I could not feel the usual pain. Normal...I am not normal, nor am I going to be normal enough to make others happy. I cannot make them happy, then why am I still around? These were the common thoughts I had whenever I would start cutting. Surprisingly, I did not think of taking my own life, at least not yet. If I get pushed too far, then...then...  
**

 **I just kept cutting, ignoring that gloomy thought. That was until I heard a faint voice ringing in my ear.**

 **"Mistress?" My eyes widened in terror, and I looked around frantically. There was no one in the bathroom with me.  
**

" **Was that one of my Duel Monsters?" I thought to myself, putting down the knife. "But it could not be!"**

" **Oh yes, it can be, Mistress." I shrieked at that voice. Now I knew who it was.**

" **N-Neo?" I said softly. "Where are you?"**

" **In your bedroom," he said, communicating through my minds. "I can read your mind, remember?"**

" **R-Right, I forgot about that. Do you need me right now?"**

 **"No. But do you need us?" When he said 'us', I thought of all of the Duel Monsters that I had. Were they worried about me, since I intentionally put them in my bedroom while I went somewhere else? I have done it a few times when I cut or not, but they may have noticed that something was wrong. Still, I did not want them to know what I have been doing.  
**

" **Not right now," I said in my thoughts. "I am okay."**

" **Are you sure?" Neo said telepathically. "Northwemko is getting very concerned. She has noticed that you leave us here in the bedroom a lot, more than usual. Even when you would go to school, you would leave us here."**

" **It was an accident!"**

" **You have done it more than once. I do not think it is an accident."**

 **"W-Well, maybe I have my reasons, but it does not concern you guys. I do not want you to get hurt."  
**

" **Hurt? From what?"**

" **You know what!" I groaned softly and collapsed to the bathroom floor. "You know what you will get hurt from. All of those people that have called me out as being strange and odd, and those that just say nothing and watch. I am sure that they judge me too. I do not want this pain for you. It is bad enough that it happens to me. I do not want that to happen to you too!" There was a brief silence before Neo spoke in her thoughts again.**

 **"Mistress Lizzy, you know that we all care for you and you being different only makes you unique. It has been difficult for you these past two years, and these are not the happiest of circumstances. But I can assure you that things will get better."  
**

" **How do you know that?" I asked mentally, starting to sniffle a bit.**

" **I do not. Northwemko just told me to say that to you." I laughed, the sad tears beginning to flow a little. He's a good Duel Monster, but the fact that he had to be told by Northwemko to do this was pretty funny to me. "But what I do know is that if you need any help, you should talk to any of your friends that can get you through this."**

" **But you're my friends too!"**

 **"Yes. However, we cannot help. We are just spirits that stay within our cards. We have already passed on in real life, but you have not yet. I hope that you do not though." I sniffled a little.  
**

" **Thank you, Neo," I said telepathically, with a small smile. "I really appreciate that."**

" **You are welcome, Mistress," Neo replied in her mind. "Now, you should be more concerned about that bathroom door you are in."**

" **Why?"**

 **"I am not sure, but your Luxio companion has been patiently waiting for you just outside of the door." I gasped softly. Star has been waiting for me? I stood up and went to the bathroom door, opening it slowly and peeking to the outside world. Neo was right. My little Star was in front of the door, and the Pokémon jumped to its feet.  
**

" **Luxio!" she cried, smiling and waving its tail happily.**

 **"Hi, Star!" I said in a happy tone. "Have you been waiting for me so that we can play?" Star nodded, still smiling. "Okay, don't you worry! I will be out of here as soon as I can." Star nodded again but then looked down a little bit, and her eyes widened in shock, or maybe it was horror. I tilted my head, curious as to why my little friend had that face. But I realized something. The door was more open than what I wanted it to be, and I looked down at myself and saw that my cut leg was exposed, still very bloody. My face went pale. This was not something that I wanted Star to see. "S-Star, do not worry about it!" I exclaimed, trying to cover up my bloody leg. "I am fine!"  
**

" **Luxio!" Star yelled in worry, going up to my bloody leg.**

" **Star, I will be fine. It is not what it looks like. I will be just fine." The Pokémon kept coming towards me, and I was worried that she would start licking my wound. I did not know if human blood and Pokémon blood are compatible together. "Little buddy, I do not know if that is a good idea to lick me right now." I backed away into the bathroom, and Star kept following me in. I gulped, hoping that Star does not see the knife.**

" **Luxio?" she asked, tilting her head.**

" **No, I have not been on a mission recently. It is just that..." Oh no, how was I going to explain this? How can I tell the one that I have raised ever since she was a Shinx that her human companion was cutting herself? Perhaps I could use the only excuse I could come up with as a girl. "I cut my leg while shaving! Y-Yeah, I am just trying to clean myself up now." However, Star looked at me with a straight face. I do not think that she believed my story. Well, it was a good try. "You do not think I was just shaving, huh?" I said, kneeling down in front of my Luxio. "I have to admit, I trained you well. I did not want you to see this, little one. This is more of an...adult thing. A lot of things have happened, and I do not know if I can handle all the pressure and pain. So, I have been unleashing it on myself." I grabbed the knife from the bathroom counter. It still had blood in it, so I was sure that Star could make the connection. "I am sorry that I was not honest with you, or my other friends. You would all be so concerned." Star looked at the knife and then at me and my bloody leg. She did this a few times and then glanced at my face with a look of concern.**

" **L-Luxio?" she asked sadly.**

 **"Unfortunately, yes. This injury was on purpose. But I did not want you to-" I could not finish my sentence because my little friend began to cry. My eyes widened as I exclaimed, "No, no, no, don't cry! I-I will not do this again...at least for today. It is hard to resist when times are tough. But do not cry!" I tried my best to comfort Star, but she kept crying and crying. After trying to speak comforting words to her, I hugged the little one tight. Luckily, my wound was not bleeding anymore, so I did not get any blood on Star. "Oh, do not worry about me," I comforted, still hugging her. "I-I will try to be okay."  
**

" **Luxio!"**

 **"I know I am still hurting, but things will get better. I am sure of it." Actually, I was merely quoting Neo. I had no idea if things were going to get better for me. Still, Star could not stop crying, and it was bringing me to tears too. "Don't cry, don't cry! If you do, y-you will make m-me cry." Then my tears flowed uncontrollably, and we both cried together on the bathroom floor.  
**

 _That memory dream...did I really used to do that? If this were at the start of all these dreams that I have been having, then I would be in total shock that I would do this. But since I have had the previous two or so dreams, I am not surprised that this would happen. So, let me get this straight. I tried to overdose myself on drugs and cut myself because of a series of events that occurred in the past two years, at that time I guess. I did I manage to play music and to duel? How did I put up a lie that I was okay when in reality, life itself tainted my innocent soul?  
_

 _I guess times were tougher than I imagined. I am glad that I only got a little memory of that, instead of having to live through that entire experience again. I think it would be too much for me to have to relive again._

Lizzy sighed to herself and looked at her journal, tapping the pencil to her chin. She then began to write again.

 _Now that I am thinking about it, sometimes I wish that I did not have to remember everything. Perhaps a few memories here and there would do the trick, then I can just live my life without no worries. But do I really need to remember all the hard times that I faced, all those tragic moments that almost took my life? What's the point in retaining all of this? Is it torment me all over again, or is there going to be a brighter side to this picture? I do not know at this point. Maybe I never will know. However, what I have heard recently from going to school is that there is always a reason why things happen to us. So, is there a reason why all of this stuff happens to me, a reason why tragedy happens to everyone?  
_

Lizzy chuckled to herself as she wrote that last sentence. "Seems like I am thinking about this stuff a bit too much," she said to herself. Suddenly, one of the Pokéballs on her desk busted open and out came a black and blue furry creature, with yellow-red eyes. It was Star, but now she was a grown Luxray. There were three evolutions to this Pokémon. First, there was the happy, little Shinx. Second, there was the happy but tough-looking Luxio. Then third, there was the loyal and tough Luxray. The girl smiled at her Pokémon friend. "Hey, Star!"

"Luxraaaaaay!"

"I am not doing too much, just writing in my journal. It helps me remember the memory dreams that I have been having. Want to see what I have been writing in the book?" Star nodded a little and jumped up on Lizzy's bed, laying down on it and staring at the half-written page in front of me.

"Luxray?" Star asked, nuzzling my arm.

"Well, this entry is about a time that-" Lizzy stopped herself. Was it okay for Star to remember that time when she was just a Luxio? The girl took a deep breath and sighed. "Star might as well know," she thought. "I do not want to lie to someone that is this close to me personally." Lizzy turned to Star and asked, "Do you remember that one time when you found me in the bathroom with that knife?" Star looked up at her companion and nodded sadly, visibly distressed by that memory. Lizzy frowned and continued, "Now, you do not have to worry about me doing that again. I just had a dream about it, a memory dream. When I lost all of my memories, I started to have these dreams. It is nice to remember, but at the same time, there are things that I would gladly forget. I was just wondering why this is happening. That's all."

"Luxray..."

"I know that you hated that experience. Hopefully, I have moved on from it after that day. There are still a few things that I am not sure of."

"Luxray."

"Yusei? Who is Yusei? I do not remember a person with that name, at least not yet." Star's eyes widen a little, and she looked immediately at Lizzy's journal page, almost as if she ruined a big surprise. Lizzy laughed and petted Star's head. "Don't worry, my little Star. It's not like it's a major spoiler or something. I will learn of this person in time. But whoever this is going to be has a really cool name!" Star looked at her and smiled, licking her cheek. "Hehe, you are still as adorable as the day I found you. Now let us see if I can finish this entry. After that, maybe we can play something! What do you think about that?"

"Luxray!" Star cried happily with the biggest grin on her face. That grin answered Lizzy's question without Star having to say a word.

"Ok!" Lizzy replied, petting Star's head again. Star nuzzled her human companion again, leaning her head on Lizzy's shoulder. The girl smiled softly and began to write again.

 _The dream that I had this time involved my little Star and a confrontation in the bathroom. Well, I do not think it was necessarily a confrontation. It felt more like a few questions, honesty, and a lot of crying. So, I guess it can be like a confession? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that it happened, I was struggling to survive through the darkness that I had to pushed into. But you know what: who cares now? That is behind me. I cannot push forward if I just stare at the past. I need to keep moving, to something better than this! If that is what this entire experience is teaching me, then so be it!_


	14. Chapter 13: The New Additions

Chapter 13

" **Okay everyone, are you ready for some fun?" Jarod exclaimed with determination.**

" **Yeah!" the others, including myself, yelled.**

" **Are you ready to go crazy?!"**

 **"I already hear voices!" Jewel Era shouted, quoting from a famous cartoon show. We all turned to her with concern on our faces. "What? I was just joking! Don't we all joke around once in a while?"  
**

" **Yes, we do," Jewel's sister Summer said. "But that made me a little worried."**

 **"Well, I definitely heard voices," Ronald noted, eating a piece of pizza. "It came out of the mouths of some crazy children." We all laughed at Papa Ron's comment and proceeded to get the big TV in the living room set up. It was a Saturday night, which meant it was time for a game night in the Wood's household. We invited the usual friends over, Bryan Raide and the Era sisters: Keiza, Summer, and Jewel. My brothers and I have known them for a long time, and we all live relatively close to each other in the neighborhood. So, we would hang out with each other a lot! Sometimes they would sleep over at the house because they were too tired, from having fun, to go home. Also, we were a team. A team of fun-loving gamers that had abilities that pretty much saved Yuina in the Three-Week War!  
**

 **Jarod was our leader, with his Duel Disk and guns in hand. His karate helped too when he was otherwise defenseless. James was the bowsman, who could shoot at targets from far away and at close proximity. He always wants to upgrade his equipment to get targets from even farther away. Then there were Keiza, Summer, and Jewel, or commonly known as the Elemental Sisters. Each one wielded a different element with ease. Keiza could control water, Summer could use earth elements and metal, and Jewel was the fire girl. Although I am not sure why there is not a wielder of air in the family, there is only three of them. Then there is me: the magic wielder of the group and the potion-making expert. There is an entire cabinet in the kitchen that is dedicated to my alchemy. Mama and Papa did not mind it, though they did not like it when I would sometimes make the kitchen explode with my potion experiments.  
**

 **But we do not have to worry about war anymore, just a few side missions or quests to get a little money. It was not too much, but I kind of like the extra money. It helps to get a few extra games to play. Speaking of games, it was time to play.  
**

" **What game should we play this time?" Bryan asked us.**

" **Let's play a scary game!" Ronald exclaimed.**

" **No!" Keiza and Jewel yelled.**

" **I don't mind a scary game," I admitted with a smile.**

" **Girl, you are crazy," Summer said to me. "What if something jumps out and scare you in the game?"**

" **Well, as long as it is better than that one scare during the war."**

" **That is true...but still, you should at least take it easy on the scary games. I don't think any of us are going to handle it too well."**

" **I certainly won't," Jarod said with a sweatdrop. "So, let us just choose a nice, friendly game that we can all play without killing each other."**

" **Do those games even exist anymore?" James asked.**

" **I don't know, but I'm sure that they do!"**

" **Then, why don't we just play some round of Mario Kart?" Keiza suggested. "We have not gotten all the trophies yet. So, we could give that a try."**

 **"Yes!" the boys yelled. All of us girls sweatdropped. All three of the boys were really competitive whenever we were playing these types of games. I know that too well whenever James and Jarod would play a combat fighting game. I still remember hearing a lot of yelling from the game room, and I was downstairs in the kitchen at that time. But at least it is better than karaoke. Karaoke is worse than that.  
**

" **Well, you guys have fun," Ronald said, leaving the kitchen and living room area. "Just don't wake up the neighbors if it is late at night."**

" **Papa, I think that it is already going to happen," I said bluntly. "If it is Mario Kart, it is bound to happen."**

 **"I know, but it is always good to give you a warning." He then walked out of the room while the others were preparing for Mario Kart. I looked at my family and friends and smiled. This was a good day. It has been a while since I felt depressed, and I think things have gotten better for me. Those bullies from the other high school are still around, but I have friends that support me and like me just the way I am. Their opinions matter, and not anyone else's. Although, I still think of Oliver once in a while and think of what could I have done. That is probably because I am still not over that. I have tried to give myself time, and I have talked to friends already about my feelings about the subject. I guess it really does take time to heal all wounds. Even after a few years, some of my internal injuries have not recovered, yet I think. I still sighed in content. Days like today make me feel so relaxed. I then heard someone call out my name.**

" **Hmm?" I said, looking around to see where the voice came from. It was Jewel, trying to hand me a controller.**

" **Are you going to play the first few rounds?" she asked curiously.**

 **"Oh yeah, sure!" I smiled, getting the controller from Jewel. "Thank you, my little Jewels." I patted her head, and that made the little girl smile. Although she was ten years old, she will always be a baby in my eyes. I looked at the controller briefly and then at Jarod. "Which race are we doing today, Big Brother?"  
**

" **As Keiza suggested," Jarod began, "we are going to do a Grand Prix that we have not gotten a trophy in yet."**

" **So, the one with Rainbow Road in it?"**

" **...Yes, that is one of them. However, I think that there is one other set of races we have not done yet. So, we will do that one!"**

" **Are you scared of Rainbow Road?" Summer teased.**

" **I think we can all agree that Rainbow Road is a little scary," I said. "There are not any rails! Besides, you are not even playing this round."**

" **I know! I am just teasing you guys." Summer gave me a goofy smile, in which I just shoved her lightly. "Ah, I have been touched! Get away from me, weirdo!"**

" **Never!" I proceeded to poke Summer's sides, which made her laugh immensely. This was one of the many ways I can have fun with my friends. I am sure that she will get me back sooner or later.**

 **"Liz, are you ready to start the first race?" James announced, to get my attention. I stopped tickling Summer and faced towards the TV.  
**

 **"I am ready now!" I announced happily. "Let's do this!" So, James, Jarod, Keiza, and I played a set of races, hoping that we could get a trophy. It turns out, we were able to get a trophy, a gold trophy! We all kept playing Mario Kart, taking turns for a different set of races so that everyone could have a chance to play the game. That is who we were, playing multiplayer games into the night. It was awesome!  
**

" **Does anyone want to play more multiplayer games?" Jarod asked us after playing Mario Kart for a while. I shrugged, not knowing if I wanted to or not. Summer and James wanted to play other games, and everyone else did not know what to do. So, my brother decided to get another game going. In the meanwhile, we chatted with each other.**

" **Did Star evolve into a Luxray yet?" Keiza asked me.**

" **Yes, she did!" I grinned. "She is getting along with the other Luxray too."**

 **"Ooh~," the other girls said. I did not get the point they were trying to make with my answer to Keiza's question.  
**

" **What?" I said. "Is that a bad thing?"**

" **Nope!" Summer said. "Just expect them to have little Shinx in the future." Then it clicked in my head what the others meant.**

 **"Ohhhhhh! I got it now. I would not be surprised if little ones came shortly."  
**

 **"Are they even married?" Jarod asked, still setting up another game to play. "I mean, you found Sparky when it was a Luxio, and he and Star have gotten along well from the start. Have you ever considered that they are in a relationship?"  
**

" **You know, I am pretty sure they are," I noted, thinking about it for a few seconds. "However, I do not mind that. As long as they are getting along well, it is fine with me!"**

" **Like Jarod and Shizuka?" Jewel added in.**

" **Yes, like them! Although that relationship came out of nowhere! I did not see that coming."**

" **But you saw James and Keiza's?" Jarod said, looking at the two.**

" **That is different," I said.**

" **How is that different?"**

" **Oh, I shipped them."**

" **Anyway, I think the game is in the Wii U now," James began with a tint of red in his cheeks, "can we start playing it, please?"**

 **"Sure, dude," Jarod said. I laughed softly to myself as I got out of my seat to get a piece of pizza. What a weird thing romance is sometimes, and I used to be a part of that. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a pizza from the pizza box. I looked over at the little hallway where it leads over to the dining room and saw three little faces staring at me in the darkness. I tilted my head at them, and the tilted their heads at me in the same direction. My eyes widened as I began to eat that slice of pizza. Who were these little faces?**

" **Hey guys, I think we have a little issue!" I proclaimed to my friends. "It seems we have some visitors from the dark."**

" **What are you talking about?" Bryan asked, getting off the couch and walking towards me. "The doorbell did not ring, and no one knocked on the door. How could we have visitors?" I pointed at the three faces, and Bryan's eyes widened too. "Oh boy, we do have some guests. Why are they so small though?"**

 **"I have no idea. I am going to get closer to those guys." I took a few steps forward to get a good look at the three, but they only stepped back. "Hey, it is okay. Do not be scared of me." I knelt down to the floor so that I can get to their level of sight. "Do you want to come out?" The little faces looked at each for a brief moment, and then one face decided to step out of the darkness. To my surprise, it was a little Shinx.  
**

" **Huh?!" Bryan and I said in unison.**

" **Shinx!" the little creature exclaimed, with a broad grin on its face.**

" **H-Hello to you too," I stuttered in shock. "May I ask how you got into this house?"**

" **Shinx."**

" **The garage? I do not remember it being open."**

 **"But there is a little door though that you made for the Pokémon to go through," Bryan brought up. That is true. I did make a little door so that Star or Sparky could come in and out of the house, just for the fun of it. But that meant that they came from the garage and outside of the home. The other two faces stepped to where the Shinx was, revealing that there were two Shinx.  
**

" **Three?!" I gasped. "There is three of you. How did you wonder all the way out here? Are you with your family?"**

" **What is going on, guys?" Keiza asked, going towards us. "Why did I hear a Shinx?" I once again pointed at the three Shinx, and my friend gasped. "Aww, they are just the cutest! Where did you find them?"**

 **"In the hallway to the dining room. I have no idea where the three's parents are at."  
**

" **Shinx!" the three said in unison.**

" **You are?!" I exclaimed. "But I do not remember this happening. I would have found the eggs by now."**

" **Eggs?" Keiza repeated. "Do Pokémon come from eggs?"**

 **"Yeah, they do, and apparently, these little guys belong to Star and Sparky!" Keiza and Bryan's mouth dropped, which I would have done too if I was not thinking about the situation. Did this mean that those two Luxray had children, without our knowing? This was something that I had to find out. "Where are they right now? Could you get them for me, please?" The three nodded and went off into the garage through the little door.  
**

" **Did you know about this?" Bryan asked me, still a bit shocked.**

 **"N-No, I did not," I replied in surprise. "Maybe I should ask James and Jarod about this." Keiza and Bryan nodded in agreement, and we went over back to the living room. Jarod turned towards us and gave us a funny look. It was probably because we were still in shock.  
**

" **You guys okay?" my brother asked with a bit of concern. "You looked very troubled."**

" **We found something interesting just now," Keiza said. "Did you know about any...eggs in the garage?"**

" **Eggs? Uh no, I do not think so."**

" **If there were eggs in the garage," James began, "we would have known about it by now."**

" **Yeah, that is what I thought too," I spoke. "But apparently, there are some things that we were not aware of."**

" **What do you mean?" Suddenly, the three Shinx came back into the main room and ran into the living room, chasing each other all around the room. James, Jarod, Summer, and Jewel stopped whatever they were doing.**

" **WHAT?!" they screamed.**

 **"Uh-huh," I said, crossing my arms. "We have these little Shinx now. They look very cute, but I think they are Star and Sparky's children."  
**

" **But how would that be possible?" Jarod said, petting one of the Shinx. "Were they born in the garage or outside?"**

" **I am assuming that these little ones were born outside because I have never seen a Pokémon Egg." I grabbed one of the Shinx and held it close. "This one is a girl!"**

" **How did you know that?" Jewel asked curiously.**

" **The way that you can tell is their top hair." I pointed at the short hair on top of the Shinx's head. "If the hair is short, the Shinx is a girl. If the hair is long, then the Shinx is a boy. Papa Ray taught me that!"**

" **Well, it looks like this one is a boy," Jarod noticed, looking at the Shinx that he just pet. Summer got ahold of the third Shinx and looked at the hair on the top of its head.**

 **"It's a boy!" Summer exclaimed, holding up into the air. We all looked at the way Summer was holding the Shinx, and we laughed.  
**

" **That reminds me of that one movie," I giggled before seeing Star and Sparky. The two Luxray appeared from the kitchen and sat down in the living room, watching the three little Shinx play. I turned to the two and raised my eyebrow at them. "Why did you not tell us that you were expecting little ones?"**

" **Luxray," Star said, licking her paws a little.**

" **Safety reasons? What do you mean by "safety reasons"? These little guys are perfectly safe inside the house!"**

 **"Luxray," Sparky replied, making sure that one of the Shinx does not touch the wires attached to the television.  
**

 **"I know some mean people come by once in a while to throw things at the windows, but being inside the house is safer than being outside, where those people are closer to you and the kids. I do not want you and your family to get hurt out there."  
**

" **I agree," Jarod said. "There is no reason to keep these little guys outside."**

" **Besides, these guys are too adorable to be left outside," Summer said, petting the Shinx's head. "They would also get lost if they are left to the elements."**

" **Elements?" Jewel repeated.**

" **It is another word for the outdoors," I explained briefly. I then turned to Star and Sparky and said, "What do you two think? Do you want the kids to stay in here?" The two Luxray looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded at me. I smiled in relief. "Great! Which means I am going to be in charge of raising three Shinx...oh boy."**

" **It is going to be mostly you," Jarod said. "But we will help as much as we can. How hard can it be?" I sweatdropped at his question. Star was not too difficult to raise, and Sparky was a Luxio when I found him. But raising three Shinx? Now that would be more difficult to do. Then again, I do have my friends and the two Luxray to help me out. I am more of an aunt to the little Shinx. Summer let go of the little creature that she was holding and let the Shinx play with her siblings. Just then, Papa Ron came over to the living room and asked,**

" **What is going on, kids?"**

" **You would not believe what we have learned today!" I exclaimed to him. I picked up one of the Shinx and held it out towards Papa. "You are now related indirectly to this little guy and its two siblings. Say hello, Papa!" Papa Ron's eyes widened in shock as he said,**

" **Wow, when did this happen?"**

" **I have no idea! We just discovered this today. These are Star and Sparky's children."**

" **...Are you going to take care of them?"**

 **"Of course, I will! I will also have some help from the two parents, so you do not have to worry about this too much. All you have to worry about is their cute, little faces." I held out the Shinx closer to him, and he pets the Pokémon slightly.  
**

" **Shinx!" the little one cried, nuzzling Papa Ron's hand.**

" **Aww!" Summer and Keiza cried happily.**

" **This is going to be more interesting than I thought," Jarod said. I nodded in agreement. This is going to be interesting.**

 _I liked that memory dream! It was so cute and fun. What it was about this time was a Saturday night game night, which is kind of similar to what will be happening later on tonight. We were having lots of fun, playing Mario Kart and being super competitive, especially between James and Jarod. They are always competitive, even more competitive than James, Jarod, and Bryan altogether. Like I remembered in my dream, I have seen and heard them screaming in the game room. Although I am worried about us disturbing the neighbors._

 _Anyway, that was the night when we found out about Buddy, Lucky, and Kiki, the Shinx triplets! They came out of nowhere from the garage, and we were stunned to find them in the dining room. But they were so cute when we first saw them, the most adorable little things! I am so glad that Papa and Mama agreed to let them stay in the house, in case of anyone coming to the outside of the house and stealing them. Now, that would be very rude! Now, when did I get to name them? Was it that night, or was it the next day? I am not sure, but it was very soon after they were found. Was it difficult to name them?  
_

Lizzy thought about this more as she put down her pencil. "Did I have any difficulty with naming those three?" she thought. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as her bedroom door banged open, revealing a girl with brown hair tied up to a high ponytail. Her eyes widened in shock, not because a person just barged into my room. But it was because I did not have a shirt on. Lizzy quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her chest, and she stuttered, "H-How is everything, Aaliyah?" 

"Good, just wondering where you were," Aaliyah replied with a soft sigh, going into the room. "A few people will be coming in late and-" She looked at me and gasped, "Oh, I am sorry! Were you changing?"

"Well, not really," Lizzy said with a slight relief. "I just like the privacy of not having to wear a shirt in my room. I am just glad that you are not a boy. Otherwise, I would be in trouble."

"I agree, but we should probably close the door before anyone else comes." 

"Hey come on, you two!" William said, peeking inside the room. "Everyone is almost here, and we should be getting ready." He turned over to Lizzy and asked, "What is with the pillow?" Lizzy's face went red, and she clutched the pillow tight to her chest, hiding her face in the pillow. 

"Get out of her room!" Aaliyah yelled, grabbing a ruler on Lizzy's desk and throwing it at William.

"Okay, okay, I am out!" William exclaimed, getting out of the room as fast as he could. "Just be ready for everyone! That is what Jarod said."

"She'll be ready!" Aaliyah yelled before closing the bedroom door. She turned to Lizzy and asked, "You are going to be ready, right?"

"Yeah!" Lizzy replied, lifting her face from the pillow. "I will be ready, just need to put a shirt on and finish my journal entry for the day."

"Okay, just do not be too long." Lizzy nodded as her friend went out of her room. She grabbed her favorite white tank top and put it on, back to thinking about if it was difficult to name the three Shinx or not. She began to write in her journal again.

 _I could probably figure that out if I just ask Jarod or James, maybe even the rest of the group would know about it. So, I will just ask them!_

Lizzy smiled to herself and closed the book. "I will go ask them!" She jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room, into the large space that held lots of doors. She looked around carefully for anyone in the game room or the other bedrooms. But no one was there. "Where is everyone?" she called out, still looking around.

"We're downstairs, Sis!" Jarod exclaimed from the kitchen. Lizzy ran to the stairs and slid down by the staircase railing. She then landed on the floor and dashed over to the kitchen.

"Big Brother!" Lizzy said happily, hugging Jarod tight.

"Sis, there are people here! Do not hug me for too long."

"But everyone needs a few hugs a day. That is what Keiza told me."

"That is right!" Keiza exclaimed from the living room.

"Just do not do it in front of other people, okay?" Jarod asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aww, but it is sweet that she hugs you all the time," a girl with purple hair and brown eyes said with a smile, joining in on the hug.

"See, Shizuka agrees with me!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Why can't you just accept that I am a hugging person?"

"Okay, I give up!" Jarod said, starting to hug the both of them. "You two are too good for me."

"Haha, Jarod got attacked by girls!" William laughed. He was in the kitchen too, just watching it all play out.

"Oh, just you wait, Will!" Lizzy exclaimed with a smirk. "You are next~" Lizzy's guy friend sweatdropped and began to get out of the kitchen. "Do not run away from your fate!" The girl let go of the hug immediately and started to chase William, leaving everyone else to watch and laugh hard. After a while, Lizzy stopped chasing her friend and sat down on the couch, panting heavily. "Why am I so tired after that?" she asked. "It was not even too long that I did that!" 

"Your energy runs on how much magic you have," Melody explained, who was sitting next to Lizzy. "The less magic you have, the less energy you get for even daily activities, like walking and attending class."

"So, what should I do to fix that?"

"You have potions for a reason, buddy!" Lizzy gasped in excitement and discovery.

"That is true!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Maybe I should go grab one soon. But there is something on my mind right now."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, I had a memory dream recently, and it was about when I found Lucky, Buddy, and Kiki for the first time." 

"Oh, I remember that!" Summer exclaimed, remembering that incident. "They were so adorable!"

"But are they not adorable still?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yeah they are, but I just remember them being so cute that day."

"Anyway, guys," Lizzy began, "do you guys remember if it was hard to name them or not?"

"I do not think it was too difficult," Bryan replied, thinking about it a bit. "Buddy, Lucky, and Kiki...how did we come up with those names?"

"Kiki was named after that one anime movie we watched," Jewel mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Jarod said. "But how did we come up with Buddy and Lucky's name?"

"Well, they are both generic names for a pet," Lizzy brought up. "So, we may have just chosen those names randomly, like using a pencil to choose different things."

"You know what, I think that was how you chose their names to begin with," James realized, looking at Lizzy. "You threw a pencil at a piece of paper and whatever name the pencil landed on, was the name of the Shinx."

"I really did that?"

"Yup!" Aaliyah laughed. "You used that pencil technique for a lot of things, even when it was not necessary to use it."

"Like choosing what flavor of ice cream you get when going to the ice cream parlor," Melody mentioned, giving an example to Lizzy. Lizzy was kind of surprised that she would use a technique like that, but she was not at the same time. What she was discovering about herself was that sometimes, she would do things randomly and people would be okay with that.

"Wow...I should do that more often!"

"Speaking of the Shinx," Jarod said, turning his attention to something in the kitchen, "it looks like we got a visitor." Suddenly, a Shinx jumped up on the island table and looked around at everyone, waving slightly.

"Is that Lucky?" William asked, not knowing which boy Shinx was which.

"Yup, it is!" Lizzy laughed, getting up from the couch. "Only Lucky would be curious and mischievous, more so than his brother." She went over to the island table and looked Lucky in the eye. "Lucky, you know that you are not supposed to be up on the table."

"Shinx!" Lucky cried, dancing around a bit. Everyone laughed at what Lucky was doing, and it kind of encouraged him to keep going. However, Lizzy did not think it was a good idea from the little one to still be on the table.

"I know that there is a lot of people here, and you are very excited to see them, but that means we need lots of food. The island table is where we usually put the food. Can you come down from the table so that we can have a big space to put the food?" Lucky tilted his head for a moment and then nodded, jumping off from the island table and onto my shoulder. "Thank you, my little friend! You can be on my shoulder, but not on the table." 

"Lucky being on your shoulder reminds me of when Star would do that," William said, going up to Lizzy and petting Lucky's head. "I wish that a Pokémon would do that for me."

"Well, how about you get a Pokémon and you can train it to do that," Aaliyah replied. "But I do not think that it would do it for you." 

"What?! I am sure that I can. If Lizzy can have a Pokémon that can go on her shoulder without saying a command, then I am sure that I can do that too."

"Uh-huh. Say what you want, William. But I want to see it for myself."

"I mean, there are two other Shinx here," Lizzy said with a laugh. "Maybe they can help you out, Will." William turned to the two other Shinx, Buddy and Kiki, and just stared at them for a few minutes.

"You know," he began, "I do not think that they will listen to me, Liz. I will just leave that to you."

"Whatever you say, my friend!" Lucky jumped out of her shoulder and joined his three siblings, running around the kitchen. "Oh boy, take cover! We got three wild Shinx in the kitchen."

"But I want food!" Jewel exclaimed, laughing as the little girl watched the three Pokémon play in the kitchen. Everyone who was in the kitchen went out quickly for the little creatures to play together. 

"Okay, where are the parents?" Bryan asked. "We need to get into the kitchen so that we can have food."

"I got this!" Lizzy said. "I remember that I would whistle for Star or Sparky. So, let us give it a try." She whistled loudly, and a few seconds later, Star came into the living room. "Hello, my friend! We need to get food from the kitchen, but your kids are running around. Can you take them somewhere else so that they can play?" Star nodded at me and proceeded to grab Lucky's fur by her teeth. She then walked over to another room, and the other two Shinx followed her. 

"Was it necessary for Star to do that to Lucky?" Summer asked Lizzy.

"Lucky is the most mischievous and curious of the three," Lizzy explained. "So, it makes sense for her to grab him and have the rest of them follow her."

"Now that the kitchen is cleared, we can eat!" Jarod announced. All of them cheered happily, eager to have something to eat.


	15. Chapter 14: Dueling Him

Chapter 14

 **I took one, deep breath as I looked around the big arena. There were tons of people, more than I counted on, and I was in awe. "Duel Monsters must be pretty popular here in New Domino City," I thought to myself. "But why is the arena so big? It has a whole race track on it!" I mentally sighed. Perhaps I should have got here early and attended the opening ceremony. But it was not my fault for being late! I tried to get on a shuttle, but the driver did not believe me when I said that I was a part of the tournament! So, I ran all the way to the building, and that wore me out so much. Luckily, there was a duel or two before me, so I was able to rest a bit. But I did not have the chance to look out into the arena itself. I did not think there was going to be these many people! After glancing around the entire arena, I took a look at my opponent. He was not a person I have seen before or anyone like him. His hair, first of all, was spiked up and had yellow streaks. How does a person manage that? It looked pretty cool, but is that natural or did he go to a salon for that? If he did not go to a salon for that, the way that his hair is looking is pretty amazing. The second thing I noticed was what he was wearing, the blue outfit and red arm and kneepads. Was he a biker? He has the looks of a biker, so I could only assume that is the case. But appearances aside, he had a serious look on his face. By contrast, I do not have that look. In fact, I was still in shock by everything around me. Being in the city for only a day does not help me cope with my surroundings. However, my opponent looked determined, ready to face whatever I had in store for him. I hope I have what it takes to be a good opponent. "Would I reach him?" I thought again. In every duel I have had up to that point, I would try to reach out to my opponents. Whatever troubles they had, I would try to help them out. I would think that dueling, like music, can reach other people. But I did not know how I could describe it. Was it a feeling, or the way I played the cards, or the convincing words I would speak? It was hard to tell, in my opinion.  
**

 **Oh well, it was time to duel. I wore my favorite black hoodie, for some luck, and had the hood cover a part of my face. I am only a replacement player, filling in for my brother who could not participate in the tournament. I do not want to be too noticeable, or a show-off. I just wanted to duel and to have some fun. The announcer let the crowds know who we were, Yusei Fudo and Lizzy Belle. They forgot the last part of my name though, but I did not care. All that matters now is the battle. The duel began with my opponent going first.  
**

" **I summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode and end my turn!" he exclaimed, summoning his monster. Synchron, what is that? Is it a new type of Duel Monster that I have not heard of yet? That is fascinating!**

" **My turn!" I said, drawing a card. It was Jowgen the Spiritualist. I smiled to myself and got that card on my Duel Disk. "I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist in defense mode! Then I set one card and end my turn." I took a breath of relief. That is a good start, a good start for me. Whenever I start a duel, I at least want it to have a good start.**

 **"It is my turn!" Yusei exclaimed. He drew a card and summoned another monster, this time it was Boost Warrior in defense mode. He then ended his turn. My monster seemed to be the most powerful at the moment, in defense mode though. Its attack is small, but I mostly have Jowgen in defense to protect me from direct attack points. Jowgen does not mind that though. He found it to be very honorable to protect me and the other Duel Monsters.**

 **A few turns in and I got Blast Magician and Wonder Wand in my hand. This was going to help me out immensely. "I summon Blast Magician in attack mode!" I announced. I placed the card on my Duel Disk and out on the field came another friend, with red attire and a huge scythe on its left hand. "I then equip it with a spell from my hand, Wonder Wand! My monster gains 500 attack points." The Blast Magician gained a wand, with a green orb at the top, in its right hand. He looked pretty cool with those two wands, in my opinion. But now it was time to attack. "All right, let's battle! I attack Boost Warrior with Blast Magician! Go, my friend!" Blast Magician looked back at me, nodded, and attack Boost Warrior. There was no damage on Yusei, but the only monster on his field was gone. I did not have Jowgen the Spiritualist in attack mode, but I did not need him to be in attack mode. If he attacked, then Yusei would probably get a monster out and attack Jowgen, having me lose a lot of attack points. I did not want to take that risk. I ended my turn, and Yusei was up. He summoned a monster called Doppelwarrior, and I tilted my head a little. "What was he going to do?" I thought.  
**

 **"Now, I will give Doppelwarrior a tune-up with Quickdraw Synchron!" my opponent announced. One of the monsters formed into a light that shot into the air and the other monster followed. Three rings formed around Doppelwarrior and instantly light shone down in the arena from the sky. "I Synchro Summon Accel Synchron in defense!" A Duel monster formed from the light, a robot being with its body made from a red motorcycle. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." My eyes widened in surprise and shock. Synchro what? Did he just summon a monster in a way that I have never heard of before? I knew what Ritual and Fusion Summoning is, but what is Synchro Summoning? Is that a new thing, or has it been around for a while? I was not prepared for something like that! My thoughts were running on what to do until I was called out on it. "Are you doing okay?" I snapped away from what I was thinking and said,  
**

 **"Yeah, I am fine!" I replied. "My turn!" I drew, and I got Polymerization. Well, that was not going to help me. I sighed softly and ended my turn without setting a card or bringing out a monster. Liar, I was not fine! I was not okay with this. Does this city specialize in this type of Summoning?! I did my best to keep a calm composure as Yusei does his turn. He summoned a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. I have noticed that he was not attacking me. Every time he summoned a monster, he would always put it in defense. What does that mean? I do not think I have meant a Duelist that would put every monster in defense mode yet. For my opponent's turn, he summoned a Duel Monster called Junk Servant in defense mode. Once again, not a monster in attack position. Is that his strategy? He ended his turn, and it was time for mine. Hopefully, I could get something good! "I draw!" I got the next card and grinned. It was Mythical Beast Cerberus. Just what I was waiting for! "I summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack position." As I placed the card on my duel disk, the creature emerged on the battlefield, its two faces ready to fight. However, it did look back at me once and smiled. I rolled my eyes a little bit at the monster. It knows how to make me smile, but we had the battle to get through. "Behave, Cerberus," I said softly. "I am going to need your help today, so focus." The creature nodded at me and turned back to my opponent and his monsters. "All right, here we go!" I exclaimed with a smile. "I activate a spell from my hand called Magical Blast. Since I control Spellcaster-Type monsters, I can inflict 200 damage to you for each Spellcaster I control. Right now, 4 Spellcaster monsters on my side of the field. So, you take 800 damage!" My four monsters combined their power and hit my opponent directly, making his life points down to 3200. We both started off with 4000 life points, and one of the ways I can win a duel is if my opponent loses all of their life points. That was the goal, and that was what I aimed for. "By the way," I began with a slight wink, "Blast Magician and Mythical Beast Cerberus gain one Spell Counter since I activated a Spell Card. My Cerberus gains 500 attack points for each Spell Counter, so now it has 1900 attack points!" Cerberus growled more as it gained more attack points, and then I ended my turn. Perhaps now I have more of an edge towards him, but it did not change in countenance. He was still pretty calm and serious, and I questioned that greatly. Why was he like that? What was he dueling for? These types of questions still lingered in my mind as Yusei set a card for his turn. "What a strange guy," I thought. "At least put a bit more emotion to what you are doing, dude."  
**

" **What brings you here?" my opponent asked out of the blue.**

" **Huh?" I replied, caught off guard by his question. "What do you mean? I am here to duel! My brother could not attend, so I came in his stead."**

" **Is that all you came here for?" I pouted at his follow-up question. Was he trying to get into my head? How can I reach someone if they can figure me out on the spot?!**

" **Yes!" I lied with my hands on my hips, still pouting. "Nothing more and nothing less. Now it is my turn." I drew a card from my deck and found it to be Apprentice Magician. I did not want to bring this guy out yet, and I did not have any other cards to throw down. So, I decided to end my turn, sighing at how lame that turn was to me. Yusei's turn was kind of the same except he set a monster on the field.**

" **Do you duel with everything you got?" Yusei asked before I drew a card from my deck.**

 **"U-Um, yes I do," I answered, once again startled by his question. No one has asked me that before. I would ask other duelists about their dueling efforts, but I was never asked that myself. "What about you?" He nodded as a reply. Okay...aside from dueling, I have noticed that he was not much of a talker. He was still calm, and he asked me if I duel to the best of my ability. That almost sounds like...I shook my head at the thought. Yusei could not be like him, no way he could be! I did not want to think about it, so I drew a card at the start of my turn. It was Dark Red Enchanter. "This monster will help me out!" I pondered. "Maybe I can destroy that Synchro monster Yusei has on the field." I tribute Jowgen the Spiritualist to summon the monster I drew because Dark Red Enchanter it had six stars. If a monster has more than four stars, then there has to be a tribute monster. "Since this monster was normal summoned," I started, "I can place two Spell Counters on the monster. Every time a Spell Counter is put on the monster, it gains 300 attack points! This monster started off with 1700 attack points, but now it has 2300 attack points!" Dark Red Enchanter glowed brightly as his attack points increased. "Now I-" I stopped mid-sentence because I glanced at my opponent. To what I saw, he was ready, prepared for what came his way. Still calm, which was being to freak me out. There was one other person I knew personally that was this calm, especially when it came to being on stage in front of lots of people. Oliver...have you come to haunt me from your grave? Even Yusei's blue eyes are beginning to remind me of Oliver! My heart rate began to pick up, and I felt my breathing get faster too. Memories of my loved one started to overwhelm my mind, those thoughts of what I could have done to prevent what had happened. Why, why now of all days, that I have to be tormented by these thoughts of a person that was dead?!  
**

 **Now...now I do not want to be here. My opponent is bringing up memories that I did not want to see, at least not at that moment. That guy...why the heck did he have to have black hair and blue eyes? Is he haunting me in the land of living?! "I-I end my t-turn," I stuttered, my hands beginning to shake uncontrollably. I heard a few gasps of shock in the audience, and Cerberus looked back at me with concern on both of its faces. I guessed that it shows, that I did not want to duel anymore. My heart was not taking any more of this pain. But I had to at least make it through my turn and end it. I had to be strong, I have to try with all of my strength.  
**

" **Are you sure that you are okay?" my opponent asked.**

 **"Yes, I am fine!" I yelled abruptly. I saw that he was a bit taken aback from what I exclaimed, but I did not care. I wanted this duel to be over with. I did not want to keep looking at him, reminding me of a past failure. My opponent drew his card and summoned a monster called Tuningware, another strange monster that I have never heard of before. But then he used a card that I was familiar with: Monster Reborn. Although this helps gain Dark Red Enchanter and Mythical Beast Cerberus a Spell Counter, Yusei used it to bring back Boost Warrior from the graveyard. He then Synchro Summoned a mythical dragon that shone brightly in the battlefield: Shooting Quasar Dragon. I gulped. Maybe I should have attacked earlier with Dark Red Enchanter. That way, he could not have summoned it. But I was so focused on Oliver that it made me end my turn. Curse him that is a brutal tactic! "Someone, get me out of here!" I thought in pain. "Do not let me have to go through this pain! Please!"  
**

 **"Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack her Dark Red Enchanter!" Yusei exclaimed. His monster did as commanded, and I lost 1400 life points. It felt me with a pain in my stomach and with 2600 life points left. I got my answer. Perhaps, this is the only way I could get off the arena as soon as possible. My head was getting dizzy, and the food I ate earlier was rising to my throat. So, I did not activate any of my trap cards. I had to get out of here! "But that's not all!" my opponent proclaimed. "My monster has an effect that allows me to attack more than once. Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack Blast Magician!" That was it. The battle damage was 2600, which caused me to lose the rest of my life points. The impact of the damage made me fall backward, and I hit the ground hard. However, I was not unconscious, and I managed to stand up, panting heavily. The combination of running here, my past memories, and that battle damage were not good for me. I was pretty sure that I would collapse soon, so I bolted away from the arena and into a hallway where most of the duelists would go to after a duel. I started to walk slower and slower, until I tripped and banged my head on the wall, collapsing to the ground. I grunted in pain, trying to sit up. But I felt something warm oozing from my head. I shakily touched it, and red liquid flowed into my hand and to the floor. I was bleeding from the impact. I thought at first to heal myself, but I had no strength left to do it. So, I gave up and let myself fall unconscious.**

 _Wow, what a dream that was. There I was, dueling a person that had techniques that I have never heard of. The next moment, I was unconscious on the ground from fatigue and blood. That definitely took a turn for the worse! Now this Yusei fellow, who was the one that mentioned his name to me again? Oh, that's right, it was Star! It was on one of the days that I had a previous memory dream. Well, now I know who he is, kind of. He was my opponent for the duel, and near the end of it, I was getting angry at him. Or was I just trying to get away from him? I think I was trying to get away because he looked a lot like Oliver. I guess I was never over the fact that Oliver died, even after a few years. Did I also properly mourn for him?  
_

 _But that is beside the point! I totally freaked out during that duel because of a resemblance to Oliver. That means I hated Yusei, didn't I? Aww, poor guy! He was just dueling until I went completely crazy in the last few turns of the duel. I felt so weak, and yet he remained the stronghold of the entire fight. That was what made him win, though it also had to do with playing the right cards at the right time. I was so curious and kind of annoyed by the fact that he was not attacking me, even when he used that Synchro technique. The first time he did it, he put the monster in defense position. I may have been mad at him before, but now I am intrigued.  
_

Lizzy closed her journal book and left her room, bringing the book with her. "I wonder if I told Jarod or James about this when I was still upset," she thought as she went downstairs. Lizzy turned a corner and found both of them in the living room, scanning a few cards in their hands. "Brothers!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" James and Jarod replied, looking at Lizzy.

"I have a question for the both of you! It has to do with the memory-dream that I just had." 

"What was it about, Liz?" James asked, putting the cards down on the living room table.

"A duel I was in with a guy."

"Oh boy, you had that one?" Jarod said with a groan. "The one where you got mad at the guy because he resembled Oliver?" Lizzy nodded, and he groaned again. "Please tell me you are not still mad at him, are you?" 

"Nope!" Lizzy said bluntly. "In fact, I am curious now."

"Thank goodness!" James exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "You were kind of upset for a while, and I think that is what made you quit dueling in tournaments." 

"It did?! But how?"

"I have no idea! Wait, I thought you would know since you just had that memory dream!"

"I am just beginning to process it, James!" Lizzy went over to the couch and sat next to them. "To be honest, I do not know how I am going to process this. The duel did not seem to be too intense, but it had meaning." 

"Well, how was the start of the duel?" Jarod questioned.

"It was not too bad," Lizzy replied. "In fact, at first it was getting pretty dull. I did have a few monsters on the field, but my opponent was setting monsters in defense mode. 

"All of the monsters?"

"Uh-huh! I was kind of confused about that. Then he did something that I did not expect!"

"Did he start tearing down your ego?" James asked.

"No," the girl replied, opening her journal. "He did a new type of summoning that I have never heard of before. It is called Synchro Summoning!"

"Oh yeah, you did mention that and how it threw you off the rails."

"From what I remembered, it definitely did! But I did manage to get some damage in, thanks to Magical Blast. However, that was all the damage I did for that duel."

"How much was it?"

"It was about...800 attack damage, I think."

"Hey, not bad!" Jarod smiled. "It is better than no damage."

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed. But then she sighed. "Then he started to ask me questions on why I was there. I answered them plainly, with it being I took your place in the tournament, Jarod. He tried to do a follow-up question, but I denied it! I could not let him know of my hidden tactics of dueling!" 

"That is to reach people, right?"

"Correct! That was when I drew a card for my turn and got my friend Dark Red Enchanter! When I summoned it, it had enough attack points to beat down that Synchro monster! But, I got distracted. The calmness that Yusei presented to me reminded me of Oliver whenever he would take the stage in the music auditorium. They were not nervous at all, they were brave." Lizzy then sighed and thought, "Something that I greatly admire."

"Well, you are brave too," James noted. "You were called fearless during the Three-Week War."

"That was then!" Lizzy exclaimed. "But when I was dueling, I became afraid. I did not want to be there after I came to that realization. So, I let him beat me down. Then I ran out of the arena and knocked into a wall, causing me to bleed and fall unconscious. So now, I am wondering what I am supposed to do. Should I meet my opponent again?"

"That would probably be the best idea," Jarod said. "You did dash out of the arena, and no one in that city has heard of you since then." Lizzy's eyes widened as she asked her brother,

"What do you mean that they have not heard of me since then?"

"Well, what happened to you was that you passed out from fatigue and the bleeding. People rushed you over to the emergency room, but they had no idea how do heal you because your body works differently than me or James' body. So, they just took you back here to Yuina, and you have not been back there." Lizzy tapped her chin and asked,

"Could it be that the reason I never went back was that I was still upset?" 

"Yup," James said bluntly. "By the time you calmed down, your accident happened, and you lost all of your memories. You have not had time to go back, nor did you want to when you still remembered everything. That was very strange. 

"It was?"

"Yeah! I have never seen you that mad for a long period. You would usually get over it in a day or so, but not in this instance. It took you a long while." Lizzy found that to be interesting. Why did it take her so long to calm down? 

"Hmm," the girl said, thinking. "Now that is something to write about! Thank you, guys! I will ask you of this person's whereabouts later!" Lizzy got up from the couch and ran off, leaving her two brothers puzzled.

"When do you think we should tell her that it is difficult to get to New Domino City nowadays?" James asked Jarod.

"Soon," he replied with a sweatdrop. "Before it becomes our sister's main objective in life." As he said this, Lizzy began to write again in her bedroom. 

_So, from the information I got from my brothers, it seems like I was distraught over the later events of the duel. It took me forever to get over it, and when I did, well, I lost all of my memories. I wonder if there is a way to get me back to New Domino City to apologize to my opponent for not giving my all-out best in that duel. I said that I was going to give my all, but I grew fearful and ran away. I do not want to run away anymore! I need a chance to get back there again!  
_

Lizzy closed her journal book, determined to find a way to go back to that city someday. "Let me reach him for once," she thought. "I just need one chance!"


	16. Chapter 15: Two Awakenings

Chapter 15

 **"Ugh, my head," I thought to myself. "What happened?" My eyes were still closed, but I could tell by where I was just by the smell. It was a hospital room, I was assuming. I opened my eyes slowly, and sure enough, I was in a little hospital room. I tried to sit up and see where I was, but I could not do it. For some reason, I did not have enough strength to even sit up. What happened to me? I tried to remember what was going on before I passed out, and then I frowned. "That duel," I thought with a pout. "That duel was totally unfair! How was I supposed to know what that Synchro Summoning thing was?! No one even told me about it! Ugh!" I tried to move my head to maybe get a good sense of my surroundings, but I could not do that either. What was going on? Was I tied up and strapped down to a bed?! That duel was rigged!  
**

 **"I see that you are awake, sweetheart," a familiar voice said to me. I gasped at the sound.  
**

 **"Nurse N-Natasha?" I called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I finally was able to see her out of the corner of my eye, and she laughed.  
**

" **What do you think I am doing here?" she chuckled. "I am patching you up after your trip to the ER the other day. You have not woken up in a few days though. But thank goodness we did not have to take you to the ICU. That would have been terrible!"**

" **How much blood did I lose from my head?" I asked softly.**

" **Quite a lot, actually," Nurse Natasha admitted with a sigh. "It is strange because the only place that you do have a lot of blood cells is in your head, but you were pretty much out of magic energy when we found you too! I am sure that it was not coincidental when this happened."**

" **Oh, I think it was! That duel gave me so many emotions, it felt like a rollercoaster ride!" The nurse stared at me and raised her eyebrow.**

 **"A duel?" she said. "You were passed out, and we almost took you to the ICU because of a duel?"  
**

" **It has happened a few times already! You were there when I was rushed to the ER after a couple of duels!"**

 **"Yes, but I did not expect to almost have put you in the ICU! What happened to you, Lizzy?" I sighed a little and began to explain what had happened during the duel, and even a bit afterward. The nurse listened intently to what I had to say, and after hearing my story, she frowned. "I see," she said with a sigh. "It has been more difficult than I thought for you to move forward with Oliver in the back of your mind."  
**

" **I guess..." Lizzy said softly. "Now that I think about it, I never have gotten over it, have I?"**

" **That is okay. It takes time to heal all wounds, or at least that is what I heard from a friend."**

" **I wish that it would be faster though. That guy who reminded me of Olly blocked all of my focus for a few seconds, and then everything just went downhill from there." I then looked at the nurse and asked, "How long will I be here?"**

" **Who knows?" she said honestly. "With your injuries, it may take a few weeks to get you out of this hospital at least. It may take you a while longer to start walking." Oh, that's just great...This is going to take some time.**

" **Thanks for getting me out of New Domino City," I said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."**

" **Oh honey, it was not us that got you out of there!"**

" **It wasn't? Then, who brought me back to Yuina?"**

 **"It was a few people from New Domino City that brought you here. The problem was that they had no idea how to fix you up like we do. So, they brought you back to us."  
**

" **Huh...wise choice."**

" **It was a wise choice. Otherwise, you would have been dead." My eyes widened at Nurse Natasha's remark. I would have been dead? That duel was the closest I have been to dying?! That made no sense, not in my eyes. If that is the case, then it is going to take me a LONG time to fully recover. "I will leave you to rest, Lizzy," the nurse said, leaving my sights. "Do not do anything wild with your powers while I am gone, ok?"**

" **I will try not," I replied with a cough. I heard the door open and close, and I was alone. Do not do anything wild with my powers? I could do that. But does it prevent me from seeing my Duel Monster friends? I mean, being in this room was starting to make me lonesome. If there was one thing I knew of for sure, I did not want to be by myself. It was like being in the dark, and I hated pitch-black darkness. You could not escape it. "Now, where are my cards?" I said to myself. I tried to lift my hand, but it did not work. I sighed loudly. I could not even lift a finger. How can I get to my friends now? "Hey guys," I said aloud, "It seems that I am having a little bit of trouble getting to you. Mind if you just come up so that it can make life easier for me?" I waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. I was confused. They usually would come out whenever they wanted to, or if I needed their help. Not hearing from them, it started to make me worry. "Northy?" I called out. "Neo? Cerberus? Are you guys okay?"**

" **I apologize, Mistress," Neo spoke in my thoughts. "But I am afraid we cannot come out to meet you."**

" **Why?" I pondered to him. "Is something wrong?"**

 **"You have been severely injured, and your magic energy is deficient. This is the only way we can communicate, for now at least. I am sorry, old friend."  
**

 **"No, do not be sorry. I blame the duel that got me into this mess, to begin with. Are you guys okay?"  
**

" **We are fine, but we are all worried about you."**

 **"I..." They were worried about me? I frowned a little at his statement. I do not want them to be worried about me. I am sure that I will be okay and I will be back to normal. I will, won't I? This thought led to many others. What if I do not recover? What if I am doomed to be stuck here, with no ability to get out?! So, to calm my Duel Monster friends' nerves, I told them a lie. "Tell the others that I will be okay," I said aloud. "That I will only be here for a little while. I think I am just here to recover from the other day's events." I did not hear Neo's voice for a little while, and then I heard,  
**

" **Very well, my Mistress. I will inform the others that...you...are...okay."**

" **Neo, what is going on?" I thought in a panic. "What is happening?"**

" **I...apologize...your...magic...is...low...we...cannot...communicate...anymore...farewell...for..." Then I did not hear him anymore.**

" **Neo!" I yelled in my thoughts. "Neo?! Come back, buddy! Do not leave me here all alone!" I started sweating in panic. What did he say about my magic being low? Why can't I communicate with him anymore? Why is this happening to me?! Is there a way that I can bring him back to me? My thoughts wandered again, this time to the duel that got me into this hospital room. I was angry now, cursing in my thoughts. "Why did you do this to me?" I thought with bitter tears. "Why would you torment me like this, Yusei?! How could you have done this to me?!" I gritted my teeth and let out a scream, before passing out again.**

 **When I woke up again, I managed to have the strength to sit up. "How long was I out for this time?" I thought with a groan, rubbing my eyes. I felt something on my arm as I rubbed my eyes, and I saw an IV stuck below my left elbow. "Well, that's new," I said to myself. I looked around a little and sighed. "Am I ever going to get out of this place?"**

" **You are not a fan of hospitals, are you?"**

 **I yelped at the voice, and my hands glowed yellow as I turned to who said that. However, it was just Nurse Natasha with another IV bag. I sighed in relief as my magic faded away from my hands. "I thought you were someone else for a few seconds," I admitted. "What are you here for?"  
**

" **What do you think?" Natasha said with a chuckle. She held up the bag in her hand. "There is not much fluid left in your IV bag, so I came to refill it. I am surprised that you are awake."**

" **Me too. How long was I out for?"**

" **For about two days, but it looks like you are recovering pretty quickly. The blood that you lost must have returned to your head by now." I smiled a little as I commented,**

" **Well, that is a good sign." I then gasped with a realization in mind. I glanced around the room and grabbed my Duel Monster cards. "Can you guys come out now?" A light formed from some of my cards, and Northwemko, Neo, and Cerberus came out of their cards. "Hooray, my magic works now!" I exclaimed happily.**

 **"Goodness, could you have waited until after I replaced the fluid in your IV bag before bringing out your little friends?" Nurse Natasha laughed, petting Cerberus a little. She has seen my magic powers work before, so I could quickly bring out my friends without any worries.  
**

" **I could not wait any longer!" I said happily. I turned to my card friends and grinned. "I am glad that you guys are okay."**

" **We are glad that you are okay too," Northwemko replied with a soft smile. Cerberus quickly came up to my hospital bed and began to lick me. However, he was too big to lay down on my bed, so his two front legs were just on the bed.**

" **Cerberus, stop!" I laughed. "You are on the side of the bed where the nice nurse has to put more fluids in my IV bag."**

" **The nice nurse?" Natasha said, raising her eyebrow as Cerberus got off the bed and headed over to lick both Neo and Northwemko.**

" **Well yeah, you are a nice nurse. You are also very quirky and sassy, but I do appreciate it."**

 **"Now, you are just too sweet." The nurse placed the IV bag on a chair and pinched my cheeks with a smile.  
**

" **Ow!" I reacted with another laugh. "You probably should get that bag before Cerberus decides to play with it."**

 **"Good idea." Nurse Natasha proceeded to get the IV bag and replace it with the near-empty one, making sure the fluids get into my system properly. I glanced over at my friends, and they were trying to stop Cerberus from licking them to death. I smiled in content, not caring about the anger I had earlier before I passed out. "Now, you be sure to get some rest, sweetheart," the nurse said before leaving my hospital room. "I know that you just woke up, but I am sure that you are still a little tired."  
**

" **But I am not tired!" I protested, resisting the urge to yawn. "My magic is good to go now!"**

" **Uh-huh...that magic body of yours is quite interesting when you begin to recover from something big. Just because you can summon out your friends, does not mean that you are well. Now, get some sleep before I instill anesthesia on you."**

 **"Aww, okay...but I am not doing it just because you threatened me too! I will do it for the good of my well-being!" The nurse laughed before leaving the room and told my friends that they had to go back to their cards.  
**

" **Sorry guys, but I got to follow the nurse's orders," I said with a soft sigh. "We can talk later though, okay?"**

" **That sounds fine with me," Neo said, forming into a light that went straight back to his card.**

 **"Get some rest, Mistress Fi," Northwemko smiled, doing the same thing as Neo did. Cerberus followed, with their two faces laughing at me. I waved at each of the monsters before they left into their cards and as soon as they did, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.  
**

 _I am happy that the memory-dream ended on a happy note. I was able to contact my Duel Monster friends again and had a few, good laughs with Nurse Natasha. But in the middle of the dream, I was outraged. It reminded me of what James and Jarod told me the other day, that for a while I was upset about what happened in that duel. The memory-dream, however, took place almost immediately after the duel. Although, I can say that it happened a few days later. I cannot believe that I lost so much blood and magic energy that I could not even move my head or sit up on the hospital bed. I remembered that it happened to me recently when I got my amnesia. I guess that was the reason why I was so calm when I woke up from the accident.  
_

 _That moment when I could not communicate with my Duel Monster friends...that really freaked me out. It must have been because I was in contact with them since I was small. I had no idea what I would do without them. They were my constant companions! But if that is the case, then why did I stop dueling? Was it because of that one duel that changed me, one singular duel? Hmm, now that I have had that previous dream with the duel in it, I guess that makes a lot of sense. Have I dueled ever since then? Also, what is with that fear of the dark that I have? That is pretty random._

Lizzy's phone rang, and it halted her from continuing to write. The girl answered her phone and asked, "Hello?" 

"Hi, Lizzy!" the voice on the other side of the phone replied.

"Oh hi, Keiza! What's up?"

"Did you already finish the homework for history class? I need some help with it."

"Yeah, I finished it. I shall assist you!" Lizzy grabbed her history book and paper from her desk and helped her friend out with some of the questions that they had to do. Lizzy found it surprising that she got her homework done so early, but then again, she loved to read. What some of her friends told her was that the girl would read books during class time and be able to be done with the homework in an hour or two after school ended for the day. That, to Lizzy, was fascinating because she can absorb whatever she reads and know it by memory. After a little while, Lizzy helped Keiza get done with all of the homework. 

"Thanks, Liz!" Keiza said to her on the phone. "I owe you one." 

"You are welcome," Lizzy smiled. She then thought for a moment and asked, "Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do I have an actual fear of the dark?" Lizzy heard her friend chuckle as she replied,

"Yes, you do! You said one time that it was because of your magic power. Since your powers had to do with light energy, it is only natural for you to fear the dark."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. I just had a memory dream about me in the hospital."

"Which memory was that?" Lizzy gulped. The fact that she may have been in the hospital more than what she remembered was kind of scaring her.

"It was right after a duel I had," Lizzy explained. "It was with this one guy named Yusei."

"Oh yeah, you did mention his name to me," Keiza replied.

"How many times did I mention it?"

"A LOT. You seemed very obsessed with this dude." Lizzy pouted at her buddy's comment.

"I am not obsessed!" Lizzy protested. "I was furious at the time, so I may have said his name a few times." 

"Girl, say all you want to," Keiza said with a giggle. "I was just teasing."

"That is what everyone says but then they are just joking!" Lizzy's friend laughed even more at the comment.

"Oh, come on, you know that I love to tease you, Lizzy."

"I know, I know. How was I after the incident?"

"Well...you did not duel as much as you used to. You did not join in any tournaments anymore, but at least the island competitions stopped and not the sector ones. That can keep many duelists busy to get to the top of their sector."

"That is good, I guess. Did I still play a lot of music?"

"Oh yeah, totally! You were teaching a freshmen violinist at the start of our junior year in high school. You called her your protégé."

"Ah, I did not know that I had a protégé! What is her name?"

"Her name is Reneeka." Lizzy gasped happily and exclaimed,

"What a pretty name! Will I be seeing her anytime soon?"

"I honestly do not know," Keiza said bluntly. "But I am sure that when it is time, she and her boyfriend would be happy to see you. Hey, I have to go. Summer wants me to help with her metal bending." 

"Ooh, she's back at it again! I cannot wait to see what she comes up with...and I hope that I do not have to give her any of my healing potions."

"Same here, Lizzy. See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? For what?"

"We got to go to school tomorrow! It is Friday!"

"Oh, I forgot! See you tomorrow, buddy!" Lizzy hung up the phone and laid down on her bed, taking a deep breath in the process. "I am glad that I can see my Duel Monster friends and that I am able to remember my past," Lizzy said aloud. "But what will I do at the end of it all? Will I be the same person as I was before I got amnesia, or will I be different?"


	17. Chapter 16: The One Starry Night

Chapter 16

" **Come on guys, we are going to miss it!" I exclaimed, running towards the destination that my friends and I were going to.**

" **Slow down, Lizzy!" William yelled, trying to catch up to me. "It is not going to happen for another ten minutes!"**

" **We have to get there early so that we can have a spot to see the meteor shower! I want all of us to have a good view of it." I suddenly stopped and turned around, seeing only William behind me. "Where is everyone else?"**

" **How can anyone keep up with you at the speed that you were going?" my friend asked, panting heavily from all the running that he did. "Last time I saw them, they were back at the bridge."**

" **All the way back there?! They are not going to make it at this rate!"**

 **"Well, they still will get there, but you are just way too fast for them." I stuck my tongue out at him and started to run again, not caring about that. There was no way I was going to miss this, not tonight! It is so rare to see meteor showers around here in Yuina. I waited for this event for weeks, and now it was finally here! My friends, classmates, and family are going to a lookout where we can see the meteor shower up close. But some of my buddies have an idea of going up to the rooftops to see the shower because we know that a lot of people would want to get close to the meteor shower. The point is to see it take place, and there was no way that most of us would get near to it, thanks to the people living in the sector has the privilege and the other people from Sector One or Two would have opportunities too to get close to the meteor shower. So, we thought of the great idea of climbing rooftops to see it without anyone distracting us or getting in our way. It was a perfect idea! I ran towards one of the many piers, but there were tons of people there already.  
**

 **"There are already people here," I said to myself, pouting. "I knew we should have gotten here earlier." William got to my side and exclaimed,  
**

" **Wow, look at all the people! They really want to get a good view of this meteor shower."**

" **That is why I kept telling you guys that we needed to get here early!"**

" **Relax, Liz. That is why we are going up on the rooftops to watch the phenomenon."**

" **But what about our friends that do not know how to climb up on roofs easily? They will not be able to see it too well!"**

" **It is up in the sky! I am sure that they will still see it." When William said that, I saw some of our friends making their way towards us. I think one of them heard what he had said because Melody asked,**

" **If everyone is going to see it in Yuina, they why are we all the way out here?"**

" **We got tall buildings that block our view, Mel," I explained, taking a glance at one of those buildings. "By being in the Sector that closest to the meteor shower, we can avoid most of that havoc of trying to see it in our home sector."**

" **Okay, but there are tons of people here!" Aaliyah noted. "It is going to feel way too crowded for my tastes."**

" **That is why we have a plan!" I proclaimed with a grin. "We just need to figure out where we could go to implement that plan!"**

" **Where? Wait, you do not mean..." I gave Aaliyah a cheeky grin, which would indicate that she knew what I had in mind. "You better not get caught by the police!"**

" **We'll try not to," William said with a smile.**

" **Wait, how many of you are going to do this?!" Aaliyah demanded.**

 **"W-Well," I stuttered. "There's me, Will, Mel, Keiza might do it, Summer and Jewel said that they would give it a try, my brothers would too, and I invited my protégé to join us too. You can come along too if you want." My friend crossed her arms and said,  
**

" **There is no way that I am joining you in something that bizarre and crazy, no offense Lizzy."**

 **"Do not worry about it, I just wanted to offer it to you. Anyway, as soon as our friends are all here, we should figure out which roof that we should invade so that we can see the meteor shower."  
**

 **"I cannot wait!" Melody grinned. "It is going to be so much fun!" Aaliyah just smiled, rolling her eyes lightly. I knew that she would not try this, but it did not hurt to invite her along. My friends and I waited for only a few minutes before everyone that wanted to hit the rooftops was there. Then we went out to search for a suitable roof that would be perfect for all of us.  
**

" **Are you sure that this is safe?" Reneeka asked me searching with the rest of us. "I mean, these are other people's rooftops that we are going on. Why don't we just ask them if we can go on their roofs for the meteor shower?" I thought about that for a moment and then said,**

" **There is a good chance that they will say no, so just sneaking up there for an hour or so would not hurt them. We are not going in the buildings either, just on the roof! So, I think that is safe to do this without many people knowing it!" My protégé furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while I just laughed at her expression. "Do not worry about it. If anything goes wrong, we will blame Will for it!"**

 **"I heard that!" William said from afar. I gave him a silly grin as he was searching for a rooftop that no one else was on. We were not exploring rooftops by going up there ourselves though. What we did was a survey from below the individual buildings to see if anyone was up there already. Every few buildings or so we would quickly have to scale up the building to look for ourselves. But finally, we found a building that no one else was on top of that was near the shoreline of the sea. So, most of us began to climb up the building. However, I did not yet, and neither did Reneeka. She had no idea how to climb up tall buildings like we do, and I could understand that. I pretty much taught my friends how to do it after my Sector Seven buddies showed me how it was done.  
**

" **Okay, how am I going to get up that thing?!" Reneeka said aloud, staring at everyone that was already up on the roof.**

" **Well, there are a few ways that you can," I explained. "One way is that you can get a ride up there through Summer, Jewel, or Keiza."**

" **I am not a huge fan of heights..."**

 **"Then you could have Ryan or Will teach you how to get up there, but I would suggest not to look down if you are afraid of heights." I glanced at Reneeka, and she had an uncomfortable look on her face. I began to think of another alternative to how she could get up on the rooftop. The ideas that I was coming up with did not meet what Reneeka had in mind. Then she said something abruptly.  
**

" **I wish I could just teleport up there," she said with a sigh. When she proclaimed that, an idea struck my head like lightning!**

 **"We can, my little protégé!" I grinned with a wink. "I think I know of a way that can get the both of us up there easily." Reneeka turned to me with a confused look on her face. I was about to say something, but I completely forgot that I did not tell her of my magic powers. How would she think of me after I tell her? I managed to keep my abilities from the lower classmen at my school ever since my junior year started, but my idea would bring that all into the light. I quickly thought of other ways that we could get up the building. I sighed to myself, thinking of no other option.  
**

" **Uh, you okay?" my friend asked me. I cleared my throat and replied,**

" **Yeah, I am fine. However, my idea is a little crazy."**

" **Well, from hanging out with you, I can expect nothing less of crazy. So, let's do it." Wow, she was all for it! I cracked my knuckles and held my hands out in front of me.**

" **You should probably stand behind me, Reneeka," I said in a firm voice. "This may be dangerous." She did as I said and then my hands began to glow yellow. "Now, this should be fairly easy to do. It will only take a few seconds to-" Before I finished my sentence, a yellow circle stood in front of me that was about my height. The circle began to swirl around and inside it was the rooftop with everyone in it. "Hi, everyone!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the circle gasped, and I was pretty sure Ryan screamed.**

" **Do not scare us like that!" Jarod yelled, grabbing a few chips from a bag that James had in his hands. "You could have thrown us off this roof."**

" **Sorry, I just wanted to try this! When did you, Bryan, and James get here, Big Brother?"**

" **A few minutes ago, but that is nothing to be concerned about. Your friend is the one that you should be more worried about." I turned to Reneeka, and her mouth dropped in shock.**

" **How did you do that?!" she gasped. "That should not happen normally."**

 **"Well, I am not a normal person," I said with a nervous chuckle. "I will explain as soon as we get to the rooftop. Now, let's go in!" I took Reneeka's hand and together we went into the portal in which we got to the roof. I then snapped my fingers, and the entrance disappeared from plain sight.  
**

" **Another job well done, Liz!" Melody exclaimed, clapping for me. I did a little bow and said,**

" **Thank you, thank you! I will be here all week!"**

" **Okay, what is going on?" Reneeka asked everyone. "Why are you all not freaking out because of what Lizzy did?"**

" **That is because it is a normal occurrence in the daily life of Lizzy," Jarod explained. "We all know that she has magic powers!"**

" **Magic powers? Like, the real deal magic powers?! But that should not be possible!"**

" **My violin protégé, I am the embodiment of what can be impossible," I said with a twinkle in my eye. "I have had these powers ever since I can remember. Many of us have powers too." Reneeka gave me a funny look, not believing that my friends have powers too. "I guess you do not believe me. That's okay, I will show you! Jewel, do the thing!" Jewel grinned happily and made fire appear from her hands.**

" **Fire!" Jewel screamed with enthusiasm. "There is so much fire!"**

" **Yeah and it is going to burn down the building," Bryan said in worry.**

" **I got this, guys," Keiza sighed. She got out a water bottle, opened it, and made the water flow to her fingertips, gathering all the liquid into her hand. She then put the water on Jewel's hands and said, "That is enough, Jewel."**

" **Aww, but fire!" Jewel said with a pout.**

 **"Fire is going to make everything burn around us, and then people will get very upset. So, take it easy from the fire hands, ok?"  
**

" **Oh okay." Keiza moved her hands away from Jewel's, and there was no more fire on Jewel's fingertips.**

" **What the heck?!" Reneeka yelled. "Does everyone have powers?!"**

" **Not all of us," I said with a chuckle. "But some of us do, although I still question one person's powers."**

" **Jinxing people is not a superpower!" Bryan exclaimed. "It is just something I am good at."**

" **Yeah, you are good at predicting things. You know how weird it is to tell people that you have this kind of power?"**

" **It is not my fault that I have this power! I just somehow have it."**

" **Jinxing things is a power?" Reneeka said.**

" **We are no idea if it is or not," Jarod admitted. "But we like to say that it is a power."**

" **I still cannot believe that you guys have powers. I thought it was only the people from Sector Seven that have these crazy powers!"**

 **"Where do you think I am from, protégé?" I proclaimed with a giggle. "I told you that I had these powers for forever, right?" Everyone in Sector Seven knows that they have had powers ever since they were born, but the other sectors have no clue that some people have powers too." I think my protégé gave me the most shocked look of the night. I do not normally tell people that I am originally from Sector Seven because of my fear of others making fun of me, but at that moment, I felt like she deserved to know more about me. After all, I took it upon myself to turn Reneeka into an awesome violinist, hopefully, to do better than I could when the time comes. "It is going to take a while to explain," I began, "but it will make sense when the story is all done."  
**

" **Is it a long story?" Renneka asked with crossed arms. I could not tell if she was angry at me or curious as to why I hid it from her. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach and plainly said,**

" **Oh, it is a long story, longer than you may think."**

 **"But let us focus on that later!" Jarod announced, looking at his watch. "I think the meteor shower is going to start soon." We all immediately looked up at the sky, to see if we could catch the first glimpses of the event that we have all been waiting for. Then we saw it, the first light that streamed across the sky. It was brighter than any star I have seen in my life, even when I could look at the stars so clearly in Sector Seven. It was breathtaking to see quite a sight.  
**

" **Now, that is pretty amazing," James said as we all stared at the night sky. "But I can think of one more thing that can be more amazing than this."**

 **"Really, what?" Keiza asked him curiously. I knew what he was thinking, but I got confirmation when he stared at her. That boy loved her more than the meteor shower, and that is to be expected when it is coming from James.  
**

 **"Aww!" I yelled with a slight tease. James gave me a small glare, which I reacted with a cheeky smile. This was probably one of the best things about having an older brother, teasing him. Everyone else figured out what James meant and gave him a few teases too, which made me proud. Mission accomplished!  
**

" **Wow, you guys are terrible," Reneeka stated after our teasing remarks to James.**

" **But, of course!" Summer grinned. "We like to tease our friends and have not teased James in a while. Thank you for reminding us to do it, Lizzy."**

" **You are welcome!" I said proudly, still gazing at the meteors pouring down in the sky. Twinkling in the now bright sky, it was something that I did not want to miss. To think that so many of these meteors fell into our sky and that we can see them twinkle brightly, it was too cool! I sighed in happiness, dreamily thinking of what it could be like to be up in the stars. Jarod broke me out of my daydream by saying,**

" **Sis, are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and exclaimed,**

" **I am okay, Big Brother! I was just thinking."**

" **What are you thinking about?"**

" **I am thinking about how cool it would be to be up in the stars!"**

" **The stars?" Reneeka repeated curiously. "You want to be up there in the stars?"**

" **Yeah!" I replied with a grin. "How cool would it be to be among the stars and shine so brightly? I want to try to do that!"**

 **"Okay I am going, to be honest with you: there is no way that anyone can reach the stars!"  
**

 **"Then I will be the first!" I ran to the edge of the rooftop and pointed up to the meteors raining down. "I am going to go up there and reach the stars! You guys just see I will get there!"  
**

 **"By music or by duels?" William asked me. I was about to say something about that, but I decided not to. Ever since that duel I had in New Domino City, I have stepped back from the dueling spotlight and promised myself that I would duel for fun. Luckily, the Duel Monsters craze has died down, and my brother and I have not had any tournaments to go to. Thank goodness for that because I think I needed a break from all the dueling commotion for a bit. Now I focused in on music, whether it would be my violin or vocals. Sooner or later, I will get back into dueling competitively again with my Duel Monster friends after I can look forward again. I still talk to them, and they are still my close buddies. Just because my competitive days are over, does not mean I do not spend time with my card friends. But now that I focused more on my music, does that mean I have given up on dueling? That was the dark question I have been asking myself ever since I recovered. I do not want to say that I have and that I still believed in it. However, could I say that I am not the same person as I was when I dueled? Is it okay to say that now among my friends and the stars?  
**

" **I-It is hard to say," I admitted bashfully. "I think that both can reach up to the sky, but I cannot figure out how I did it with dueling without looking back...I mean, it has been forever since I dueled competitively before me being in New Domino City. Now I feel like I am just a violinist. Is that strange to say?"**

" **That is not a strange thing to admit," James said. "I am sure that you will get back to it again. The stars shine the brightest at night, Lizzy."**

" **Yeah!" Jewel agreed. "Who cares if you had a setback? All people of legend get back on their feet after a big fall, like in those novels that you read."**

" **Hmm, I guess that is true," I said, thinking about it for a bit. I still stared up at the stars, being absorbed by the atmosphere of awe and wonder that they were giving me. "Will I be able to reach?" I thought. "I hope that I do."**

 _That was one of the best memory dreams I have received as of now! That meteor shower was absolutely stunning and pretty! Just being there with all of my friends made it even more memorable. At the start of the dream, some of my friends and I were trying to find a right spot to watch the meteor shower since lots of people were at the site where they can see it the clearest. I forgot what sector it was in that was the clearest, but it looked pretty difficult to find a rooftop to climb up. Then, at last, we found one! Most of us climbed up that rooftop quickly, except for Reneeka and I. My poor friend was afraid of heights, so I had to figure out what I could do to get her up to the rooftop. Fortunately, she suggested that we teleport up to the top and I used that idea to make a portal.  
_

 _From the memory-dream itself, it seemed like that it was her first time seeing my powers. She freaked out, I know it. I could tell by those staring eyes of hers! When we got through the portal, she demanded how I was able to do it. I plainly said that I had powers, and then Jewel and Keiza showed off their elemental powers to Reneeka. I do not think we got too thick in the subject because my brother announced that the meteor shower was going to begin.  
_

 _Man, the meteor shower was that a sight to see! It looked like a bunch of shooting stars raining down in front of us, telling us to make tons of wishes. I wonder if I did make any requests on that starry night. Anyway, I was also hit with the hard question about me reaching to the stars. It seemed like I was passionate at arriving in the skies. However, I could not tell at the time if dueling would help me do that. I can understand that though because I had the duel with Yusei beforehand. If I did not duel competitively, then I just dueled for fun. But is that actually fun and the safest route for me to go on? Could I have wanted a challenge or two every so often? Could I have wanted a challenge back then? Probably not but now, I kind of want to. It has been two months since my accident that got me this amnesia. Have I grown from this experience?  
_

Lizzy put down her pencil and thought of the question she asked herself. "Have I grown from my amnesia experience?" she pondered. "Have I learned anything about myself?" She began to write again.

 _I do not know if I have grown from all of this. I still kind of question why this all happened, why me relearning about myself is so important to know? I could have just started from scratch and picked up the pieces as I went on in life. But there has to be a reason, there must be!_

"Liz, your protégé is here!" Jarod called out from outside of Lizzy's bedroom. The girl quickly put down her pencil and journal, exclaiming,

"I am coming!" She raced out of her room and zoomed down the staircase, opening the front door after stepping off the last step. There stood Reneeka, a fair-skinned, green-eyed girl with curled up brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. "Hi, buddy!" Lizzy grinned. "Come on in! Have you been to the house before?"

"Yeah, plenty of times," Reneeka replied, taking off her sneakers at the door.

"Oh, really? Sorry, this whole amnesia thing is making it hard to remember the big things in life. Although I slowly remember stuff, which makes me content." 

"Just content? Well, okay then."

"Yeah! I mean, I could have started with just a clean state, but here I am having memory dreams!" Lizzy stepped away from Reneeka and began to wander around the area. 

"How many memory dreams have you had so far?" Reneeka asked curiously after she took off her shoes. Lizzy pondered for a moment and then started to count on her fingers.

"I think I have had sixteen memory dreams so far," she stated. "I need to check my memory journal to be sure of that."

"Wow, that is a lot of dreams. You must have had a lot of important things happen in your life." Lizzy looked over at Reneeka and was surprised at her comment.

"Important things?" Lizzy repeated. "Well, they do seem important, but the question is what they are all leading me to." 

"They are probably leading you to the exact point in time when you lost your memory," Reneeka said with a shrug. "I do not know what else it would be leading you too! It is kind of common sense." 

"So, it is leading me to the accident. I wonder when that is concerning the last memory dream I had." 

"What was it about?"

"That one time when we all looked at the big meteor shower."

"Oh, I remember that! You were so adamant on reaching out to the sky and bringing people with you." Lizzy furrowed her eyebrows. She did not remember the last part of what Reneeka said.

"I said that?" the amnesiac questioned. "The part about bringing people up there too?"

"Yup! You did not think it was fair that just you should be able to reach the stars. So, you decided to have everyone else get to that point too and help them get there, like me! You have helped me reach higher than I ever could on my own."

"Wow, I was pretty cool if I was able to do that."

"You were, and still are cool." Reneeka patted Lizzy's back with a smile on her face. "It had a lot to do with your musical ability, by the way. With music, you would reach out to your audiences and make a big impact on them."

"But what about my dueling?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"Your dueling? Well right before your accident, you wanted to travel back to New Domino City to face off against your former opponent."

"What, I did?! Why would I do that?"

"I cannot remember exactly why, but I do know that you wanted to reach out to that person too. In that way, we can all reach the sky together, no matter if we were enemies or friends. Besides, you were starting to feel bad about your duel performance that day."

"Huh, I guess I finally got to that realization sooner than I thought. But how was I going to get back to New Domino City?"

"I do not know! I have no idea how you got there in the first place, so do not ask me for any hints."

"Huh...I guess I will have to figure it out when the time comes." Reneeka nodded and then asked,

"By the way, why did you call me to come over again?"

"Oh, that's right!" Lizzy exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I almost forgot. Come with me, my protégé!" She began to skip along towards the living room and kitchen with Reneeka following along. "I heard that you just got done with the preliminaries for a violin competition, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah," Reneeka replied. "I did pretty well in the preliminaries this time."

"That is what I heard too! So...I decided to treat you to something cool." Lizzy grabbed a little box on top of the island table and placed it in Reneeka's hands. "Surprise! Open it up, my friend!" Lizzy's friend opened the box and inside was a small cake, a white frosted one that said "Congratulations!" on it. "I know that I was not there for the preliminary performance," Lizzy began with a smile, "so this is just a way to make it up to you. Do you like it?" Reneeka stared at the cake, then at Lizzy, and it that a few times. She could not believe that she got a mini cake.

"B-But I did not deserve this!" Lizzy's protégé said. "All I did was try the best that I could. I do not think that it is deserving of a cake."

"Of course, it does! Doing your best is the greatest thing that anyone can ask for. So, I am rewarding you for your efforts!"

"Wow, thank you..."

"You are welcome! A good mentor must reward the apprentice for a job well done, and you have done that!" Lizzy lightly slapped Reneeka's back, grinning happily. Reneeka smiled at Lizzy and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much," she said again.

"Of course, Reneeka," Lizzy said. "You definitely deserved this."


	18. Chapter 17: The Accident

Chapter 17

 **I stared intensely at the ice cream bowls, trying to figure out what flavor of ice cream I should get. This was probably one of the hardest decisions I had to make whenever my friends and I would go to the ice cream parlor. It was always choosing the flavor of ice cream I wanted to eat!**

" **I am so glad that there are no lines this time," William said with a sigh. He started to poke my shoulder and asked, "When are you going to choose a flavor?"**

" **I will in a minute!" I exclaimed, concentrating on each of the bowls. "This is important to me!"**

" **But you do this every time that we come here! It happens every single time!"**

" **Well if you know that this happens, then you should not have that attitude!" I saw William glare at me while Melody just laughed.**

" **I find it funny that you have to pick ice cream flavors," Melody commented. "You always are so focused on finding the right one, then you just use the pencil to pick a flavor." I gasped at her last sentence.**

" **The pencil!" I said. "Why not let the pencil decide this time?" I took out a pencil from my pocket and then asked, "You guys got a piece of paper on you?"**

" **Here, use a napkin," William said, taking a napkin from a table and giving it to me. He was probably unamused by what I was doing. So, I gave him a pout face.**

 **"I will use this to my advantage," I said plainly. I wrote down a few flavors that I was interested in and put the napkin on the table. "All right, let us see what I get this time!" I rolled the pencil horizontally on the napkin, and it landed on a flavor. "Ooh, I am getting Rocky Road this time! I do not think I tried it yet."  
**

" **At least we did not have to be here forever," William mumbled as the ice cream server got our ice cream orders. "Last time we were here for a whole hour."**

" **That was because this place had new flavors that I wanted to try!" I protested, throwing the napkin away in the trash. "I could not help it!" All three of us got our ice cream and headed outside of the parlor, talking about what was going on in school and other things. It was a normal, sunny day in Yuina. There was not a cloud in the sky. "Man, this is such a good day!" I mentioned. "It is perfect for sailing!"**

" **But the water is so cold in our sector," Melody added with a slight sigh. "Why would you still want to go out sailing?"**

" **There is the sun, the slight breeze in the air, and there are no clouds in the sky. That has to mean a good sign for sailing!"**

 **"If you are down for sailing, then I am up for it!" William said with a grin. I cheered happily and started to dive into my ice cream since I was worried about my treat melting before I would entirely eat it.  
**

 **"This is so yummy!" I exclaimed, eating my delicious treat. "I bet Lucky would enjoy this too." I grabbed his pokéball from my pocket and threw it into the air, allowing my little friend to come out. Lucky looked at us and waved with one of its tiny legs.  
**

" **Shinx!" Lucky said, scratching its ear.**

 **"Hi, Lucky!" Melody said with a little wave. William waved at the small Pokémon too but did not say a greeting. He did not have to say one since he has seen Lucky multiple times.  
**

" **Lucky, you want some ice cream?" I asked the little guy, pointing at my dessert. Lucky stared at the ice cream and quickly nodded, jumping up onto my shoulder and licking the ice cream. "Well, that was easy."**

 **"How come Lucky is the one that usually comes with you whenever you go somewhere?" William questioned. "I mean, there are Kiki and Buddy, and they probably would want to come with you too."  
**

" **Those two clings to their parents more than Lucky," I explained, rubbing the Shinx's head. "I guess that Lucky is growing up more than his siblings, or that Lucky was born first in the trio of Shinx."**

" **If Lucky was born first, then that makes more sense as to why he is independent."**

" **Is he going to evolve soon into a Luxio?" Melody asked. "It did not take too long for Star to become a Luxio."**

" **That was because there was war and I wanted to train," I replied. "Star just wanted to train with me. But since we are at peace, Lucky does not have to be a Luxio yet if he does not want to. Right, Lucky?"**

 **"Shinx!" Lucky exclaimed with another nod. He started to lick the ice cream again, and we kept walking down the street from the ice cream parlor. "Shinx, Shinx!"  
**

" **Yeah, we can play later today," I said to my Shinx. "It is the weekend, so we do not have to worry about school!" Lucky smiled happily and stopped licking the dessert, letting me have some of the ice cream that was left. Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on the lower part of my pants. I turned to my side and found a little girl with golden hair and innocent, blue eyes. I heard her say something, but I could not hear her. "I am sorry, little one, but I did not hear you. What was it that you were saying?" Now the girl spoke up more and said,  
**

" **I-I don't know where I am and I cannot find my Mommy and Daddy. Can you help me, please?"**

 **"Of course, we can help you! Right, guys?" My friends and Pokémon agreed to help her out, and the little girl exclaimed happily,  
**

" **Thank you so much!"**

" **You are welcome! My name is Lizzy. These are my friends Melody, William, and my Pokémon friend Lucky."**

" **N-Nice to meet you all," the little girl said shyly, looking up at us. "My name is Hikari."**

 **"That is a pretty name," Melody said to the girl. "Do you remember where your parents were when you last saw them?" Hikari thought for a moment and then shook her head, not remembering where she last saw her parents. I began to think of all the places that a family would be in this part of the sector. Who would leave their kid in an area that she does not even know? Were the parents busy and did the girl just wander off, or did something else happen?  
**

" **How about we walk around the shops and see if we can find your family there?" William suggested while I was still thinking of the circumstances. "Maybe they are still here."**

" **That is a good idea," I said. "What do you think, Hikari?" The little girl nodded at Will's suggestion, and we began to look through the shops in hopes of finding her parents. Although Melody started to get distracted by all the clothes that were in the shops, we were unsuccessful at finding her parents. "Perhaps they left the area already?" I said after we searched through the last shop.**

" **They could have by now..." William said. It looked like he was thinking for a bit before speaking again. "Where do you live? Are you from this sector?"**

" **I live in the second sector," Hikari explained.**

" **Really? Well, what are you doing here? People from the second sector do not usually come here to the lower sectors."**

" **My aunt and uncle live in this sector. So, we came to visit them."**

" **Aww, that is very kind of them to visit here," Melody noted with a smile. Hikari nodded and petted Lucky, which she was doing ever since we started to visit the stores. She was growing fond of my little buddy, which I was happy about. Perhaps she knows more about Pokémon than I do!**

" **Lucky seems to like you a lot," I mentioned, seeing that the Shinx was licking the little girl. "Do you know about Pokémon?"**

" **Yeah, my uncle has a few!" Hikari exclaimed, giggling a little at Lucky. "He has a Lucario, Pikachu, and Charmeleon."**

" **...The only Pokémon I know of is Shinx. I do not think I meet any other Pokémon before."**

" **You can come over to my uncle's house to see them. They are so cool! I do not think I have met a Shinx yet. This one looks so cute! What did you say his name was?"**

" **His name is Lucky! He has two other siblings, Kiki and Buddy."**

" **Pokémon can have siblings?"**

" **Yeah! Those two are with their parents, but maybe you can come to my house so that you can see everyone. I am sure that they will like you!" Hikari looked excited that she would one day meet the little family.**

" **Is it okay if I play with Lucky for a bit?" the little girl asked me.**

" **Of course!" I replied. "But stay on this side of the street, okay? We do not want you to wander off again."**

" **Okay! Come on, Lucky!" Hikari and Lucky went off to play on the sidewalk, leaving us to think about what we could do next.**

" **Her parents could not have wandered off too far," I said. "Maybe we can still catch them!"**

" **But we looked everywhere!" Melody stated. "There is no way that we can find them now."**

" **I could just use my magical radar and scan the area."**

" **You would be using way too much magic," William said. "You have already used a lot when coming here because of the portal."**

" **Oh yeah!" I giggled, realizing that as soon as he said it. "I have been using portals lately, just for the fun of it! But Will is right, I should not use that."**

" **So, what should we do then?"**

 **"I guess we should take her home with any of us, and try to get her back to Sector Two tomorrow. It is already getting to the evening, and I do not know if the police would let us go through the gate at this hour anyway." My friends agreed, and we all sighed together. This was something that we would have to explain to our parents, whoever takes the girl home. I had no idea if Will would want to take her home since he has a younger sister and working mom. Mel might be able to take Hikari, but I am not sure that her parents would allow that in their home. That leaves me, who has a family that welcomes all people into their house. If all else fails, Hikari should come home with me. Suddenly, Melody asked me,  
**

" **Where did she go?" I looked around the area and did not see Hikari and Lucky. Oh boy, where did those two go?**

" **Maybe we should split up to find those two?" I suggested.**

" **They should still be on this street!" William argued. "They could not have gotten far, so let's just stick together for now."**

" **Okay then. Are you up for that, Mel?" Melody nodded at me and the three of us headed down the street, looking for our two friends. "Of course, Lucky would want to show her around the area since she is new," I said with a soft sigh. "I should not have let Lucky go off like that to play with her."**

" **Do not worry about it," Melody said. "You had no idea that Lucky would just run off to show Hikari some stuff."**

" **Yeah, but this is Lucky we are talking about here! He likes to run and do his own thing. Now he probably thinks that he can show Hikari everything in town, which he really cannot do without me around!"**

" **Liz, relax," William said. "He is just a little Shinx, after all. He is getting used to life in Yuina. Remember that it took Star a while for her to get adjusted to life in your home?"**

 **"Yeah, you do have a point," I said after some thinking. "It has only been a year, but I thought that Lucky would be adjusted by now. Perhaps it is different for each Shinx that is out there, and he is the most outgoing that I have had to deal with." We kept talking about this for a while as we walked around, trying to find Lucky and Hikari. Finally, we found those two at the inner part of the sector, playing on a swing set in the park. I sighed in relief and exclaimed, "Lucky, why did you go this far in the first place? I thought you were going to stay near us!"  
**

" **Shinx, Shinx!" Lucky protested, dashing up to me.**

 **"I know that this is more fun, but we were worried sick about you and Hikari! Can you try not to do that again, please?" Lucky looked down and nodded sadly. I frowned a little, knowing that he just wanted to have some fun with his new friend. I picked him up and said, "Hey how about the next time you want to places, I can come with you so that we can have fun together? Would you like that?" My Shinx smiled at me and exclaimed,**

" **Shinx!"**

 **"Yes, it would be lots of fun!" Lucky nuzzled my cheek, and I glanced over at Hikari, watching us from afar as she played on the swings. I walked over to her and asked if she was okay.  
**

" **Yes, I am okay," Hikari replied with a grin. "Lucky was showing me how to get to the park here. It is really nice here!"**

" **Yeah, it is pretty nostalgic," William said, looking around the area with its green grass and the playground that held two swing sets. "I remember playing here a lot when I was a kid."**

" **Cool!" I smiled. I then turned to Hikari and Lucky and asked, "You guys want to play here for a little bit longer or should we just head over to my place?"**

" **Shinx!" the little Pokémon cried, wagging its star-shaped tail.**

" **Okay, how about you, Hikari?"**

" **I am starting to get hungry," the little girl said, rubbing her stomach a little.**

" **Then let's go and get some food!" I announced. "The easiest way to get home is if we just walk a few blocks into the neighborhood. After dinner, we can start figuring out where your parents are as of now, Hikari."**

 **"Okay!" We all began to walk towards a sidewalk on the other side of the park, talking with Hikari about what her family did for a living so that we can get a better picture of who we were looking out for. It turned out that her father worked on the use of teleportation and mechanical portals, which our island used to create so that people can go to different places on the island. He was starting to test out how to use portals to get to different areas of the known world. It could have included New Domino City, but I did not mention that to the little girl. I did not think she would know what that place is or how to get there. As we walked, I noticed that a car was speedily coming towards us, even though that there was a red light on the four-way street.  
**

" **Everyone, get the other side of the street quickly!" I yelled after seeing that the car was not going to slow down for us. I saw William, Melody, and Lucky race to the other side, but Hikari was doing her best to keep up with us. I bit my lip tight, running back onto the street to get the little girl and pushing her towards my three friends. I heard a scream before the car hit me, and I was out in a flash...**

Lizzy woke up from her memory dream with a sudden gasp and a cold sweat. She panted heavily, remembering the dream as if it happened yesterday. "I got hit by a car," she told herself. "I got hit by a car! That was the accident that landed me in the hospital...with no memory. I must have damaged my head so hard." Then in an instant, more memories that were not a part of her memory dreams came back to her like a river flowing into her brain. All of the little things she could not remember came back to her mind, and she was in shock. "I remember, I remember!" she thought. "I remember everything!" Even though it was the middle of the night, she got out of bed and ran out of her bedroom. "Jarod, James!" she cried out, banging on their bedroom doors. "I remember my entire past! I remember everything!" Jarod stumbled out of his room and yawned loudly.

"Sis, it is two in the morning," he said. "What is going on with you?"

"I got my memory back!" Lizzy announced, shaking her brother's shoulder happily. "I got it back! I'm so happy right now!"

"Wait, you actually got it back? All of your memories?!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, who decided to scream in the middle of the night?" James asked, getting out of his room. "You do realize we have school tomorrow, right?" Lizzy ran over to James and started shaking his shoulders wildly.

"I got all of my memories back!" the girl cried. James got ahold of Lizzy and asked Jarod,

"Is she going crazy?"

"No, I think she is telling the truth!" Jarod admitted. "The only time that she has actually woken us up in the middle of the night was to tell us something important."

"Good point."

"Yeah, saying something important was the only time I would wake you guys up at this hour," Lizzy said, thinking about the situation. "Like that one time we were figuring out that puzzle from a Zelda game and could not, so we ended our run for the night. Then I figured it out while I was trying to sleep and woke you all up for it!" James and Jarod stared at their sister in surprise. They remembered that time, but they had no idea that Lizzy would recall that incident. She finally remembered, and they were as happy as she was when she woke them up initially.

"You did it!" Jarod announced, picking up his younger sister and twirling her around for a bit. "I knew you could do it!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" James said, hugging the group. "I knew she would do it too." Jarod put Lizzy down so that they could all do a group hug.

"I knew too," a voice said. The three turned to the voice, and Divine Grace Northwemko stood before them with a smile on her face. 

"Northy!" Lizzy exclaimed in surprise. "When did you come out from your card?"

"I came out as soon as you got out of your room. The other Duel Monsters and I knew that one day you would remember everything, and it has finally come."

"I know! Want to join in on the hug? There is always room for one more person."

"Well, I suppose that it would not hurt to join in." The Duel Monster joined the hug, and soon the Shinx family showed up from all the commotion that was going on. 

"Hello, my little family!" Lizzy said, noticing the three Shinx and their parents. "Come and join us! We are having a little hug party!"

"This is a huge party?" James said, kind of confused as to what Lizzy said. 

"This might as well be a huge party," Jarod laughed. "But how are we all going to fit in the hug?" 

"We will make it fit!" Lizzy proclaimed. "If people want to come into the hug, then we will make room for them! No one gets left out!" She motioned for the Pokémon family to join the hug and they did so, squeezing in tight as the people were trying to keep themselves in the embrace. 

"How long are we going to be in the hug?" James asked. "It is a little tight."

"Okay, we can let go now," Lizzy smiled. "But I am still happy!" Everyone let go, and the three Shinx began to play near the staircase. Star and Sparky watched over them so that the little ones would not get hurt, and James and Jarod decided to go back into their rooms to go back to sleep. "Buddy, Kiki, Lucky," the girl began, "you guys need to go back to bed now. It is the middle of the night." The three looked at her briefly and headed down the stairs with their parents following behind them. "Goodnight, everyone!" She walked over to her bedroom with Northwemko, getting her memory journal from her desk and a pencil. 

"You are going to write in your book now?" Northwemko asked. "But it is the middle of the night!" 

"I know," Lizzy smiled. "I really want to write this journal entry before I go to sleep. I know that I will remember tonight, but this is something that I want to do." 

"Very well, I will not stop you from doing this. Goodnight to you, my Mistress."

"Goodnight, Northy!" Northwemko went back inside her card and Lizzy began to write in her journal.

 _Finally...finally, I remember everything! All of the questions that I had before, all of the pondering that I wanted to do for my lost memory, it is all clear now! The memory dream that triggered this was when Melody, William, and I found a girl named Hikari. We were wondering where her parents were at, so we tried to look for them but did not have any success. So, we decided to take her back to my home and find out how to get her back to her house. Lucky decided to go off to show Hikari what is around town, and that made me and the others worried for a while. But it is Lucky that we were dealing with, he likes to roam around and do his own thing, which is opposite of what his siblings would do.  
_

 _Anyway, we found them at a playground and told them the game plan of what we were going to do with the little girl, and we went off to the house. Everything was going well until that car came out of nowhere! It was a four-way intersection with stop lights, and the car was not going to stop! Almost everyone got to the other side of the street except for Hikari, who was small and not that fast. I was not worried about Lucky because he is quick for his size, but I went back out onto the street to grab the girl. She made it to the other side in time, but I did not make it. I do not know what happened afterward since I was knocked out, but I wonder how that girl is doing now.  
_

 _Since I have all of my memories back, I can finally push forward and perhaps fix some of the mistakes I made in the past. The past is the past, but the future brings a lot of possibilities for my friends and me. What should I do now?  
_

Lizzy put down the journal on the side of her bed and began to think about the last sentence she wrote, which was something she seemed to do often. "What can I do now that could fix something I did?" she said softly. The girl glanced around the room to see if there was anything that could help her think and found her Duel Monster cards on her desk. She thought back to the time that made her not want to duel competitively again. "That boy," she thought. "I never heard from him again, didn't I? I wonder what he is up to, ever since that day. I have managed to see everyone from my memory dreams except for him, Hikari, and Oliver. Now that I think about it, the behavior I had that day was not fair for that boy." She sighed softly to herself and decided to sleep, thinking that hopefully, she would have an idea the next day. "What can I do to reach him?" she thought before falling asleep. "Could I even reach?" 


	19. Epilogue: What Now?

Epilogue

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Lizzy asked William and Melody. "I mean, that day must have been pretty rough for the two of you."

"For the last time, Lizzy," William began with a groan, "we are fine! It was not the end of the world. We knew that you would make it out of there."

"Will, give her a break!" Melody scolded. "She is just worried about us and how we feel."

"I know, but she has been asking us this for weeks now! I am just a little annoyed, that's all. I know that you care, Lizzy."

"I do!" Lizzy said, wrapping her arms around her friends. "I am your big sister, and as such, I need to take care of my younger siblings!" William and Melody smiled at their friend as they headed over to a person's house, specifically Hikari's uncle. It had been a few weeks since Lizzy regained her memories and now she wanted to reconnect with Hikari. Hikari was one of the four that saw the incident and Lizzy was concerned that the girl would have trauma because of it. So, she decided to go to her uncle's house to find out if she was there. She found the address to the house through her history teacher and as soon as the weekend came around, she and her friends began the journey to their destination. "I can't wait to see her!" she exclaimed, letting go of her buddies and starting to skip ahead of them.

"I don't mean to be a downer but how are we going to know if she is there?" William asked. "All we know of is where one of her relatives live at." Suddenly, one of the Pokéballs that Lizzy had in her pocket came out, and Lucky appeared from the ball.

"Shinx!" Lucky cried aloud, jumping onto Lizzy's shoulder proudly.

"That's right, Lucky!" Lizzy exclaimed with a smile. "It doesn't hurt to at least try to go over there. So, let's do this!" She kept skipping along to the corner of the street and waited for everyone else to catch up.

"You know, there is this thing called walking," William teased as soon as he caught up. "You should try it once in a while."

"Eh, it's too normal," Lizzy yelled, giving him a silly grin. "Since when was I normal, anyway?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and Lucky did the same, imitating her. William just sighed, and Melody laughed at the two. "Now which way do we have to go again?"

"We should be heading right," Melody replied, scanning the area. "It should be two houses down from there." She led the group to the right and together they passed by the two houses and were about to get to the house they were looking for until they spot a familiar face at the front yard.

"Is that Mr. T?" Lizzy asked her friends, peering at the little distance they had with that unknown person.

"Yeah, it is!" William exclaimed. "Let's go say hi before we knock on the door!"

"Yeah!" The little group ran over to their history teacher, calling out his name. Mr. T turned to them and waved.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I figured that you would run by here sooner or later."

"Well, that was because you told us how to get here in the first place!" William said when he and the others got to their teacher. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just saying hi to an old friend and his niece. He and his brother are working on getting teleportation portals up and running again. They already had a few test subjects go off for a month and see how it feels being away from Yuina for the first time." Lizzy furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where she had heard that last sentence before. But her thoughts were interrupted by another familiar voice.

"It's you!" The group turned to that small voice and saw a young girl with a yellow mouse on top of her head. She smiled and ran towards them, hugging Lizzy's waist when she got there. "Hi, remember me?" the girl asked Lizzy. "My name is Hikari!"

"Of course, I remember you, little one!" Lizzy replied. "I will always remember. Now, who is this friend on top of your head?"

"This is my friend Pikachu!" Hikari explained, patting the creature's head. "It's a Pokémon, just like Lucky. Do you think they can play for a bit?"

"Sure! Lucky, introduce yourself to Pikachu and have fun! I have to do a few things in the meantime." Lucky nodded at me and jumped off of my head, starting to explore the front yard. Pikachu went off too so that it can follow Lucky. "They're interesting, aren't they?" Hikari nodded happily.

"So, how do you feel?" the little girl asked shyly, looking at the ground.

"I feel pretty good!" Lizzy answered, patting the girl's head. "To be honest, I did not know who you were about a month ago. But everything is back now, and I can finally move forward to the great unknown! It will be awesome!" Hikari was surprised by her older friend's response and looked up at her, saying,

"Move forward? Where?"

"I don't know yet, but the first thing that I have to do is amend for the things that I did back then, at least that is what I think I should do." Lizzy knelt down in front of the little girl and placed both of her hands on her shoulders. "I actually came here to apologize for what happened earlier, when my accident occurred. It must have been a bit traumatic for you that day, and I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"I-It's okay," Hikari said with a nervous smile. "Actually...I want to say thank you! Thank you for saving me that day!"

"U-Um..." Lizzy stuttered in shock. She didn't expect a thank you from the girl. "You're welcome, Hikari. I always try to help people!" The young girl giggled happily and turned to the front door of her uncle's house, where she saw a man standing there with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked a bit older than Mr. T, but he still had a young man's countenance.

"Hikari, who are these friends that you have?" the man asked.

"Uncle Riku, this is Lizzy, William, and Melody!" Hikari introduced. "They're my friends that saved me from that scary car."

"Ah, I see!" Riku said, stepping to the front yard. "Then I must thank you all for your heroism that day. If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have my sweet niece."

"You're welcome, sir!" Melody replied. She then patted Lizzy's back and exclaimed, "But it was Lizzy that did most of the work! She grabbed Hikari and got her out of the street before she could have gotten hit." Riku nodded at the girl's response and turned to Lizzy, saying his thanks and appreciation for her efforts, but also taking a closer look at the girl.

"Lizzy...you wouldn't happen to be Jarod Wood's younger sister, would you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, she is!" Mr. T exclaimed happily. "He, James, and Bryan were students of mine back when they were still in high school. They were the ones that I recommended you for the test, remember?"

"Yes, I can recall them now!" The two shared a short laugh while Lizzy stared at them in shock. That was where the girl heard the teleportation testing before. Her brothers and Bryan were asked to help out with a project, and they had to leave for at least a month or so.

"So, you're the one that is in charge of the project my brothers are a part of?" Lizzy realized.

"W-Well yes," Riku said with a slight sweatdrop. "I can understand if you are upset because of this test being sudden but-"

"That's so cool! I want to be part of a project like that!" Everyone else was surprised at her sudden response, but Lizzy just smiled. "I mean, it'd be cool to be part of something like that," Lizzy explained. "It's something exciting and fun!"

"I like this girl's attitude," Riku chuckled. "But I'm afraid that those boys are the only testers that I need for the experiment. If it works out, then perhaps I can have you go out there too."

"Yay! Where did they go, anyway?"

"They went over to New Domino City." William and Melody gasped and turned to Lizzy, who was stunned as well. They had no idea that the boys went off to that city, where Lizzy dueled against Yusei.

"What made them want to go there?" Mr. T asked, seeing his stunned students. He knew about Lizzy's duel but wanted to see for himself as to why James, Jarod, and Bryan went there.

"I don't know," Riku admitted. "They never gave me a reason. For my test, I asked them for one place out of Yuina that they wanted to go to, and they chose New Domino City. I know that one person in the past few months went there for a tournament, but that was by a boat that went into a large portal. My experiment is to make teleportation easier than just traveling by boat. In a few more weeks, they will return, and I can see if the entirety of my project works,"

"But what if they don't come back, Uncle?" Hikari asked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry, I have plans for that already. If it doesn't work, then I'll just have to send someone by boat to go get them."

"May I do that, if that ever becomes the case?" Lizzy asked quickly.

"Of course," Riku replied. "But can I know of why?" The former amnesiac took a deep breath and explained,

"I was the person that went to New Domino City those many months ago. I attended the tournament in my brother's place and ended up hospitalized after one duel, because of past trauma. From what I hear now, I think I know the reason as to why those three went to the city. However, I need to go there myself and maybe make amends to what happened there in the past. If I can't do that, how will I be able to move forward and forgive myself?" Lizzy had tears in her eyes as she said those words. "I need to go there, sir! I have to go, no matter what and how I get there." Riku nodded with a confident smile.

"It all makes sense now," he remarked. "Why there were so adamant. So, I will declare as the rightful person to bring those boys back if things go wrong. Are you up for the challenge?" Lizzy beamed bright, looked at her friends, and then at Riku.

"I'll do it!" she cheered happily.

 **That's the end of the story! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it the story. I don't mind feedback on the entire story as a whole, so feel free to say what you think of it. See you later! :)**


End file.
